


maybe i wasn't joking

by alreadyhateyou



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, Edgeplay, Eventual Smut, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Humor, Idiots, Idiots in Love, Kinda, M/M, No Angst, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn, Smut, Sweet, Switch Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Switching, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), like a LOT of flirting, they just have a good time okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:15:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alreadyhateyou/pseuds/alreadyhateyou
Summary: Dream didn't mind at all being shipped with his friend. He liked reading the fanfiction and looking through the fanart. Both of which he did nearly every night, cough. But, that's all it was. Fiction. He neveractuallythought of him in that way.At least, he didn't until George came to visit.orDream jokingly flirts with George and in turn, accidentally gets real feelings(im sorry for changing the title so much)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 156
Kudos: 1519





	1. Chapter 1

Dream was asleep when the news broke.

He went to bed that night like any other, mundane and routine, expecting the morning to come the same way. Days blurred together most of the time. Not boring, just basically reliving the same day over and over.

Dream groaned when he woke up, not feeling any particular reason to be alive today. It was late, far later than he usually slept in. He lazily picked up his phone, squinting as he tried to comprehend the flood of messages he got while he was out.

Dream raised an eyebrow, curious why he had 30+ messages from George.

He chuckled. What was that dork up to? Though, it wasn't that much more than usual. Dream scrolled up, going past about twenty messages with just the word 'DREAM'. He skimmed, head still a bit foggy from sleep when he saw the words he's been waiting for since last year - 'the travel ban was lifted'

Dream shot up, suddenly wide awake, stumbling to reply when George sent another message.

/Wake upppp/

Dream hurriedly sent a reply.

/wut/

/:-D you're alive!!!/

Two seconds later..

/YOU BITCH I WAS WAITING FOREVER/

Dream chuckled.

/Sorry bb. too busy dreaming about you <3/, he sent.

/stfu i h8 youuu. but the voucher thingy is annoying. what do/

/idek. i can't see it dumbass/, Dream replied.

/it's all complicated. there's only certain dates to fly and my voucher expires :-0/, George responded.

/dudee let me seeeeee/, Dream huffed impatiently.

Dream's computer sprang to life, full brightness illuminating the dark bedroom. He squinted at the light, dragging his body towards the screen. Dream pulled on his headset and accepted the call from George.

George's beaming face filled the monitor, "Good morning. Oh my god, you're a mess!" he giggled. Dream brushed down his bedhead, slightly flustered.

"You woke me from my beauty rest," Dream grunted.

"You're gonna need a lot more of that, dude," George teased.

Dream grinned, "Shut up. You think I'm adorable."

George rolled his eyes, " _Anyway._ Help. I don't want to deal with my voucher stuff. It seems like a Dream problem."

Dream scanned the document George shared with him. There were a lot of conditions in order for George to be able to fly down here. And a lot of deadlines. But, if they didn't do it now, George would lose the voucher entirely. And who knows if the ban will be reinstated.

He spent a little while reading over everything, wanting to be entirely sure that everything lined up. Dream was nothing but thorough, not wanting to run into any issues. George waited, scrolling on his phone and distracting Dream every once in a while to show him a video he found.

"Okay," Dream said finally, leaning back in his chair, "It looks like you can do the flight in two weeks or," he paused, scanning over the page, "the one tomorrow."

George sighed, "The flight tomorrow is at 5am. Sorry Dream, you're not worth that pain.

Dream feigned a hurt tone, placing a hand over his chest dramatically, "Ouch, George. Right through my heart."

George shook his head in playful annoyance, "You're fine. Besides, I think the one in two weeks will be perfect."

Dream thought for a moment over his next words, not really wanting to say them, but knowing he needs to offer, "You don't have to come right now if you don't want to," he said slowly, "I know you'll lose the voucher but I can always buy you a new one." He silently hoped George wouldn't take him up on it.

George didn't respond for a moment. "I guess that's true.. Do you, um, not want me to come?" he said, hesitantly.

"Of course I want you to come, idiot. You're way past overdue for coming down here. Just whatever works best," Dream reassured.

"I honestly don't have a single thing planned for the next two months," George laughed, "Besides streams, of course. But I can do those where ever." He waved his hand dismissedly.

"What, are you going to bring your whole set up with you?" Dream questioned.

George scoffed, "No, I'm just going to use yours, obviously."

"How would we play together?" Dream said exasperated.

George shrugged, "Sounds like your problem to me."

Dream dragged a hand over his face, "I hate you."

George stuck out his tongue at that.

"But, same," Dream said looking at his calendar, "My entire schedule is clear." He looked over the dates and one popped out at him. "Oh, except for that," Dream mumbled, after a moment.

"What?" George asked expectantly.

Dream sighed, "Just my birthday."

George gasped in excitement, "Oh yeah! I'll be coming right before your birthday! Okay, yes I definitely have to come then!"

Dream shook his head, a smile on his face, "Then I'm expecting a very expensive gift then."

"Oh, shit. What do you even like?" George muttered, mostly to himself.

"Wow. What a good friend you are. Not remembering my birthday, not knowing a single thing I like," Dream listed.

George groaned, throwing his head back, "I don't even have much money."

Dream tsked, "I guess you'll have to offer up your body. Maybe that will suffice."

George snapped his head up, "You're actually stupid," he said with a slight blush.

Dream chuckled, "Better think of something good then." He leaned back in his chair, mulling over the trip that has finally become reality.

Seeing George for the first time is sure to be interesting, Dream thought to himself. They've discussed countless times of George coming to visit and even move down here. He almost doesn't even believe it's real, that he'll actually meet George.

They've been friends for so long, and they were planning to meet right when corona shut everything down. The trip was planned and the ticket already bought, but of course, it got fucked up.

He wondered what it was going to be like in person. Of course, they had a very teasing and sometimes flirtatious relationship. But, that was mostly on the streams. It was just for fun, and obviously the fans loved it.

Dream didn't mind at all being shipped with his friend. He liked reading the fanfiction and looking through the fanart. Both of which he did nearly every night, cough. But, that's all it was. Fiction.

George was just easy to pick on and has the best reactions, Dream rationalizes. Besides, he never actually thought of him in that way.

It was just how they talked to each other now. Dream liked saying things that would shock George or make him blush. And that always gets him a lot of views.  
-

The next week went by in a blur but also somehow antagonizingly slow. Dream basically had everything prepared for George to come. Guest room was all set, cleaned around five times since it was the only thing Dream could do to get ready. There really wasn't much he could plan since everything was still pretty much closed.

Dream sighed, drumming his fingers on his desk, staring at the calendar. One more week.

He was bored and antsy, trying to come up with an excuse to call George. Usually he didn't care about needing one, ringing George's phone on his every whim. But now, that just seemed a bit desperate or something.

Aha! Dream thought. George said when he was coming, but not how long he was staying. He assumed it was a couple weeks, but needed to know for sure. He grinned, satisfied that was a good enough reason to call George.

Dream grabbed his phone, quickly pressing on the contact 'georgie', tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for George to pick up.

"Hello?" George answered, almost immediately.

Dream grinned, "You picked up quick. What, did you think this was a booty call?"

"I'm hanging up now."

"Awwww," Dream laughed, "I'm just teasing, Georgie. I just was wondering how long you're planning on staying here?"

"Oh, yeah", George replied, "I dunno."

"What do you mean you 'dunno'?" Dream quoted in the air to himself.

George sighed, "Well, the voucher was just for a one way ticket. I didn't want to end the trip too early or stay too long," he explained, "So, I'll just buy it when you want me to leave."

"Oh," Dream said. "And what if I don't want you to leave?"

"Then I'll stay, obviously," George replied with no hesitation, saying it as if it wasn't even a question.

"Shut up. You're such a simp," Dream laughed with a smile.

"Says the one who said he doesn't want me to leave."

Dream leaned back in his chair, grinning, "Well, yeah of course. I have plans to make you into my little maid." George choked.

Dream continued, "You'll be doing all the household chores, in a _very_ revealing maid outfit I purchased just for you."

"You did not. And, I will not even if you did."

Dream quirked his eyebrow, "Oh, I have my ways of persuasion."

"I think I have a better chance of getting you in that maid outfit.

Dream sighed wistfully, "Maybe I should have actually bought it then."

-

A few days passed, Dream getting more anxious and excited and wound up in anticipation as the time drew nearer. Today, George was going to stream and Dream was going to join/bother him.

"I thought you were supposed to be good at Minecraft," Dream jibed as George died for the third time.

"Dream literally shut up. I fully blame you for every one of my deaths," George sniped playfully.

"What?" Dream said, feigning innocence, "I've been such a good boy this whole time, quietly supporting you."

George rolled his eyes, scoffing, "You've been a bad boy."

Dream lowered his voice down, trying to sound as cheeky as possible, "Oh, George. Are you saying that I've been... naughty?"

George sputtered, narrowly avoiding death once again, "You asshole! And yes, you have!"

"Hm. Do you think that maybe, I dunno... you should punish me?" Dream pestered, trying to rile up George.

"You genuinely do. And I can actually do it since I'll see you in a couple days," George huffed, not thinking about what reaction those words would entail.

The chat exploded.

Dream groaned, "That was the worst way possible to tell them."

"Oh, yeah. Oopsie," George replied nonchalantly, more focused on the game.

"The fanfiction is being written as we speak," Dream muttered.

George read one of the donations that came in, "You're going to Dream's place??!?? What are you guys planning on doing? love you both."

"Thanks for the donation. Yeah, since I can finally leave the country. And I'm not really sure actually. What are you going to do with me, Dream?" George murmured, a little too slyly.

Dream hummed, "Mm. Not much actually. All I know is we're not going to be getting any sleep while you're here."

"Dream!" George gasped.

"-because we'll be up all night gaming. Geez, get your mind out of the gutter, George," Dream chided.

George shook his head, "I actually hate you."

"Oh, and, we'll having a lot of sex, obviously," Dream said, completely casually.

George choked, unable to form a proper response, "Wha-! You! I-! DREAM! What the fuck?! I'm literally going to cancel my ticket!" George yelled, promptly falling into a ravine, dying yet again.

"Oh," Dream said with fake surprise, "That wasn't the plan?

"No!" George said sternly.

"I guess I'll have to scrap the whole itinerary then," Dream sighed.

George huffed, "You're an idiot. The worst person I've ever met."

"Ah, Ah. Not true. You haven't met me, yet," Dream scolded.

George rolled his eyes, flipping off Dream through the camera.

Dream smiled, pleased.

-  
Dreamnotfound was soon trending. People were very much excited that George was finally going to meet up with Dream.

Dream wondered what they were even expecting? Them to release a sex tape? A marriage announcement? It was just going to be a normal bro meets bro trip. This wasn't any different from him meeting another streamer.

Well, maybe it was a little different, Dream admitted. He had never been this nervous to meet anyone else before. But, he brushed it off. It was probably just because all of the anticipation and expectations people had about it.

But, more importantly, this meant there was some great new fanfiction that Dream definitely indulged in. It was becoming more of a guilty pleasure than a joke.. but he just avoided thinking about it too hard.

Later, he and George talked on the phone, discussing what George should bring with him.

"Well, you can pack pretty light. I have laundry stuff and extra clothes if you need them," Dream offered.

"Ew. I'm not wearing your clothes. Who knows what you've done in them," George snickered.

Dream rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Just don't come crying to me when you piss your pants and have nothing to wear."

"Stoppp. You're an idiot," George huffed, "Wait a minute, what do you mean 'when'! I'm not going to piss my pants!"

Dream laughed, "Not if I can help it."

"I honestly wouldn't be surprised if you had a piss kink. I can genuinely see it," George replied, giggling.

"Oh, fuck off," Dream grumbled, "I don't need any more kinks than I already do."

"Oh yeah," George hummed, "And what are they?"

Dream snorted, "Like I would tell you."

"I bet I can guess one."

"Sure. Whatever."

"Me."

Dream laughed softly, "No, you see then I would have to actually like you and that's not the case. I guess I forgot to mention, I unfortunately hate you."

George snickered, "Yeah, right. You wish you could hate me."

Dream just sighed, shaking his head, "We got so off track."

"I already have everything packed. And look, it's midnight. I'll be there tomorrow!"

Dream looked at the time. Just one more day.

"Good. Now I can finally punch you in real life. That's what I've actually been waiting for," Dream grumbled.

"I know you're all talk. When I get there, you'll probably be like 'George it's so amazing to see you', George mimicked, "and 'Here, let me carry you, George'."

"You're stupid," Dream replied, trying to sound annoyed but his smile came out in his voice.

-

Dream panic woke up, absolutely sure he was late, or his alarm was broken, or his phone spontaneously combusted.

7am the phone calmly displayed.

Dream groaned, tossing the offending object away from him. Why was he getting so worked up today? He was just seeing his friend of many years for the first ever time this afternoon.

I guess most people would be nervous, he thought to himself.

Hopefully.

Dream tossed and turned in the early morning hours, not wanting to start his day yet. Getting up would just make him go into Waiting Mode. He hated that.

Annoyed, he peeked at his phone again. 9am it read. Good enough.

Dream got ready, pet his cat, ate, wandered around, scrolled through tiktok, hell, he even made his bed. Anything to distract him and make the time go faster.

Dream finally got sufficiently distracted, mind blank as he got lost in whatever the fuck he was doing. His phone buzzed, he glanced at the text lazily.

/just landed/, George sent.

Dream sprung from his chair.

Shit.

He literally sprinted out to his car.

I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, he repeated in his head. How the fuck did this happen?!

Ten minutes of moderately reckless driving later, Dream screeched to a halt at the airport.

What was the gate again?, Dream thought, scrambling for his phone.

A knock on his passenger window made him whip his head to see the cause of the sudden noise.

George was right outside, leaning over, squinting into the car.

"Dream?" he said, muffled.

After a few moments of his brain short-circuiting, Dream reached over and opened the door.

"Sorry," Dream apologized. "I got here as fast as I could."

George slid into the seat, tossing his bag into the backseat, and replied, "I wasn't really waiting. I just walked outside when I saw a crazy driver slam into the pick-up area. I assumed it was you."

"Haha," Dream muttered. "But, you made it alive," he said with a small smile. "And, it's good to see you," Dream said, looking over at George fondly.

George chuckled with a soft blush, "Good to see you too."

They shared a brief moment of locked eyes, both lost in quiet awe of finally getting to see each other after all the anticipation.

George broke the spell they were under and looked away towards the road. "But, yeah, definitely thought I was gonna die on the plane. Okay, but actually it was so hot when we landed. I think I have heat stroke," he lamented as Dream started to drive back to the house.

Dream snorted, "It's actually nice today! Only 80 degrees."

"Only?!" George said, exasperated. Rolling his eyes, Dream turned up the AC.

"Ahh," George sighed. "Much better." George perked up, hearing soft music playing.

"Ooh, what are you listening to," he said, turning the music volume up.

Heatwaves (Stripped Back) version could be heard more clearly through the speakers.

"Seriously, Dream?" George asked, giggling. "Are we going to recreate that fanfiction now?"

"Shut up. It's a good song. You can change it. Play whatever you want," Dream said, tossing George his phone.

"I have so much power with this," George said mischievously. "I could tweet something. Or do a face reveal!"

Dream cast George an unamused look.

"And you could walk the rest of the way to my house."

"I was just joking," George pouted. "Hey, is this song on repeat? Why did you put this on infinite loop?"

Dream shrugged, "I like the song."

George quirked his eyebrow, "You just listen to this song over and over? How long have you been listening to it?"

"I dunno. A few days? Maybe a week. Look, I said you can change it."

"You're so weird," George said, shaking his head. "I'll just leave it on. I haven't heard this version."

"I think I like it better than the original," Dream said, pulling up to his road.

-

Dream brought George inside, carrying his bag for him, like a gentleman.

"I can carry my own bag, you know," George huffed.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be polite to my guest. It's either carry the bag or carry you," Dream replied, unlocking the door.

"If you were really polite, you'd carry both," George teased.

Dream glanced back at him, leading George to the room he'll be staying in. "You think I won't? I have a whole other arm, just for you."

"Stop," George rolled his eyes, gasping as Dream, without warning, scooped him up and placed George over his shoulder.

"Dream!" George stuttered. Dream just laughed in response, placing the bag on the ground, then flopping him and George onto the bed.

"You're heavy," Dream groaned, lying halfway on top of George, burying his face into the other's shoulder.

George laughed a bit breathlessly, "No, you're the heavy one. Laying right on top of me so I can barely breathe."

Dream turned to face George, "Oh, I thought you liked me on top?"

George blushing and flustered, attempted to push Dream off of him. "Actually fuck off," he said, trying to sound stern but his breathlessness made his tone soft.

Dream leaned over, whispering in his ear, "I'm just messing with you, George." He pushed himself up, staring down at the other still on the bed.

"Come on," Dream demanded, pulling on George's arms to get him on his feet. "Let me show you around."

George shook his head clear, then followed Dream to see the rest of the house.

-

"Do you want me to make you dinner or do you want to order take out?"

George shrugged, "You're the host."

"And you're the guest. Guest decides," Dream retorted.

"Ughhhh. I hate making big decisions, Dream," George groaned, covering his face with his hands.

Dream chuckled lightly, "Dinner is a 'big decision'?"

"Yes," George sighed, peeking out from behind his hands, "Although, I do kinda wanna see you cook."

"As you wish," Dream said, dramatically bowing. "Now, what would you like to eat, my good sir."

George hit Dream's chest playfully, "No. I already picked something so now you have to decide."

Dream rolled his eyes, "Fine."

-

"Oh my god, where did you get that?" George asked, barely containing his laughter.

"It was a gift," Dream huffed. "Why? Do you not like it?" he said, glaring approachingly at George.

"No, no. Quite the opposite. I love it," George responded cheekily.

The gift in question was a pretty, pink, frilly apron that was currently tied around Dream's waist. The contrast from such a sweet looking item and the large, much less sweet man wearing it was adorable.

"It's the only one I have, and okay listen aprons are underappreciated," Dream defended, pointing his spatula at George's face.

"Hey," George said, putting up his hands in surrender, "I just said I liked it."

"You better," Dream muttered.

George grinned, "You're like my cute little housewife."

Dream shook his head, giving George an unimpressed look, "You're supposed to be helping."

"What do you want me to do?" George asked exasperated. "I already did the one task of getting out plates and cups for us. Do you want me to help you stir the pasta?"

"Yes."

"You're the worst," George sighed, getting up and walking over to Dream. He scooted right next to him, grabbing the spatula over Dream's hand.

"I was just joking, George," Dream said incredulously.

"I'm just defending my honor," George huffed.

They stood, pressed together over the stove, both stirring the pasta.

"George! You're going too fast!" Dream cried, as sauce spilled over the side.

"Huh. Funny. Usually you tell me to go faster," George chuckled teasingy.

Dream coughed in surprise, "Dude, Shut up. I'm kicking you off pasta duty." he said, shoving George away from the pan.

"Aww," George pouted. "It was just getting good."

"Quit crying. Anyways it's done," Dream responded, turning off the stove.

"Finally," George said, going to his side of the counter as Dream poured half the pasta onto his plate, then did the same to his own.

"It's actually going to be good, only since I helped of course," George giggled.

"So ungrateful," Dream mumbled. He put the pan in the sink, then leaned over his plate on the counter.

"Do you want to sit down?" George asked.

"Where? On your lap?" Dream responded with a mouthful of pasta.

George rolled his eyes, "No. You have a whole table," he said, gesturing at the dining table right next to them.

"Too far."

George shook his head, "Idiot."

"Hey," Dream said, pointing his fork right at George, "No being mean to me. I made you dinner."

"Fineeee. Thank you so much for this great meal, Dreamy."

Dream smiled, pleased, "That's more like it." He looked over, then turned the kitchen light dimmer dial down. The light was low and soft.

George chuckled a bit nervously and joked, "So romantic. Just need a candle to complete it."

"Ooh, good idea. I think I have one," Dream replied, rummaging inside the cabinets.

George watched as Dream pulled out a hefty candle and lit it. The light cast a gentle glow over their faces.

George laughed very softly, the light making his eyes glitter, "Pretty."

"Yeah," Dream replied, gazing right at George, "It is."

-

They ended up in Dream's room that night. Erupting into laughter as they showed each other memes and tiktoks. It was nice, sharing each other's company on the big king sized bed.

"Why do you even need this big of a bed, Dream?" George said, glancing over to the other laying next to him.

"Big bed for a big person. Simple."

George giggled, "Yeah, right. I bet it's for all the girls you bring home."

Dream didn't reply for a moment, thinking. "Actually," he began, "I think you're the only one who's been in my bed."

George lost his breath at that admission.

They stayed up together, until the exhaustion took over. George was curled up next to Dream, right by his chest. Dream had an arm slung over George as they fell asleep.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have suddenly become obsessed with these two despite not watching a single one of their videos oops. Heatwaves made me too sad so I'm writing this :-D
> 
> the scene where they stir the pasta together was inspired by a dan and phil video lol
> 
> ...... just found out that dream actually texted george calling him bb.. wth


	2. Chapter 2

Dream felt warm. Soft. A smile creeped up on his face, only feeling contentment as he woke.

"Mm," he sighed, still mostly asleep. There was.. something he was holding. Dream's brain was still turning on, so he didn't really know what it was, just that he wanted to get closer to the warmth.

He tightened his arms, bringing the comfortable item closer, adamant in not letting it go.

Dream heard a noise. Confused, he opened his eyes, revealing what he was stubbornly clinging to.

"Dream," George said, embarrassment evident in his voice and face, blushing furiously.

Dream.exe stopped working.

"Huh?" he muttered, still not sure what was happening. George was pressed very close to him. The places where they were touching were the main thing Dream's muddled brain was focused on. Their legs were tangled together, Dream's arms were wrapped around George's torso. Both of George's hands were pressed to his chest, futility trying to push them apart.

They were facing each other, foreheads a few inches apart. Dream looked back into George's eyes, realization of the situation making his own face burn.

Dream released his hold, coughing nervously as he sat up. "Sorry bout that," he laughed uncertainly, scratching his head.

"It's fine," George said, red-faced and eyes looking anywhere but Dream. "That's what I get for sleeping in your bed, I guess," he chuckled a bit awkwardly.

"I usually cuddle _after_ sex, but I guess I'll make an exception for you," Dream teased.

"Dream!" George scolded, the tense mood lifting easily, "I'm here for one day and you're already trying to get in my pants. For shame," he said, shaking his head playfully.

Dream grinned, "Well, why else did you come here for? I never scraped that itenirary, you know."

George groaned, "I still can't believe you told them that! You just add fuel to the shipping fire."

"It's funny," Dream chuckled. "And maybe I ship us too. Did you think about that?"

"But, if you really did, wouldn't we already be together by now," George giggled teasingly.

"I like the slow burn," Dream smirked.

"Oh my god, shut uppp."

-

"How do I shower? It's probably all weird here in America?"

Dream grinned cheekily, "Shower? Oh, I can show you that, George."

George smacked him. "Shut up. I literally hate you. So unhelpful," he huffed as Dream cackled.

"Was I not supposed to take that as an invitation? Come on, George. Easy pickings," Dream laughed. George was unamused. 

"Haha, Dream. Very funny. Laughing at me when I'm in need," he pouted.

Dream rolled his eyes, "Also, why do you shower in the morning? That's so weird."

"How is that weird? Literally everyone does."

"I don't. It's all about the night shower. Then you get in bed all clean instead of you, spreading muck and grime all over your bed," Dream said, exaggerating his disgust.

George giggled, poking Dream's nose, "Actually, it's _your_ bed I'm getting all dirty.

Dream groaned as George happily skipped away. Dammit, he was right. But, it was still worth sleeping with George, he admitted with a sigh.

A little while later, Dream was waiting impatiently for George, who was taking his damn time showering.

"God, what is he doing in there?" Dream muttered to himself. He decided to investigate despite his better judgment.

"George, stop jack-" Dream started, ending his sentence abruptly as the handle he turned suddenly opened the door.

The image he saw in there was.. burned into his mind forever.

George was standing in front of the mirror, steam rising off his skin. His hair was tousled and the wetness of it made Dream's mouth dry. (Ironic)

Dream couldn't stop his gaze from traveling down from George's startled face to the towel resting dangerously low on his hips. George let out a strangled noise. Dream slammed the door closed, breathing heavily.

That was one of the hottest things- Dream shook his head, stopping that thought right there.

"Why was the door unlocked?!" Dream questioned incrediously.

"I didn't think you were going to perv on me!" George shouted, clicking the lock on.

Dream couldn't stop the next words from tumbling out, his filter temporarily off, "I gotta say, George. You looked pretty damn good."

"Shut up," George grumbled softly.

-

Dream hung his head in shame at the erection he gained from the whole shower incident, and from replaying the image of George in a towel over and over again obsessively. He couldn't help it.

But it was just a natural reaction, Dream rationalized, pulling his bed covers over his hard-on to hide it.

Maybe I should just take care of it real quick, Dream thought, his judgment a bit cloudly as he rubbed gently over his pants. He hadn't gotten a chance to do anything since George got here so-

He was promptly interrupted by George bursting into the room.

"Hey, pervert," George called, looking curiously when Dream scrambled for a moment. "What are you doing?"

"N-nothing," Dream stuttered.

George stepped up to the bed, peering down at the red faced Dream. He squinted, "You're being weird."

"I've never felt more normal," Dream replied, as calmly and casually as he could.

"Hm," George tutted. "Well, whatever. I decided you owe me iHop today since you were spying on me."

Dream rolled his eyes, "I didn't mean to open the door. If anything, it's your fault for leaving it unlocked. Practically begging me to go in."

George gasped dramatically, "Blaming the victim," he shook his head in disappointment, "For shame, Dream."

Dream rubbed a hand over his face, "Oh, shut up."

George grinned, pulling at Dream's free hand, trying to get him up, "Come onnn. Let's go. I'm starving. And it's your treat, hehe."

Dream flushed again, remembering his predicament, "Oh, uh, right now?"

"Yes! Right now!" George giggled.

"Okay," Dream scrambled, "Let me, uh, let me get changed real fast."

George quirked his eyebrow questionally, "Are you going to get all dressed up to take me to iHop?"

"Of course. Gotta look nice for our first date. Now out," Dream said, shooing George away.

"Date?" George replied, confused.

"Yes, now get out or you'll be the perv for watching me change," Dream sighed, shuffling to the other side of the bed, turning away from George.

"Not a date!" George called out, shutting the door behind him.

Dream breathed a sigh of relief. He pulled on a long hoodie, attempting to cover up the bulge. Good enough. He pulled on his shoes and grabbed a mask, waiting a couple of minutes before going out to find George.

-

"That's you changing? You literally just put on a hoodie!" George lamented.

"Did you want to stay in there that bad?" Dream teased.

"No," George said cautiously, "You're just being real sneaky today. And I wanna know why."

Dream laughed shortly, "Dude, I'm not. Everything is extremely normal."

George surveyed Dream intensely, peering directly where Dream did not want him to look. He tried, as casually as he could, to place his hands strategically over where he was still semi-hard. Apparently he wasn't subtle enough, as George picked up on it.

"What," George said, a grin starting to form on his face, "Are you hard or something."

"What?!?" Dream stammered, just slightly blushing, "No! That doesn't even make sense!" He moved his hands away, trying to avoid suspicion.

George giggled, putting up his hands in mock defense, "I'm just kidding. No need to get all worked up."

Dream huffed, "You're an idiot. That's just your wishful thinking," he said, starting toward the car.

-

"Happy now?" Dream said lowly, watching George happily eating his pancakes.

"Yesss, Dreamy," he smiled. "The best 'I'm-sorry-for-being-a-pervert' pancakes I've ever had."

Dream hushed him, looking around to see if anyone heard. "Can you not say that in public?"

George grinned, "Oh, why not? Do you want me to say it to you in private?"

Dream groaned, "No, I don't want you to say it at all."

George hummed gleefully, "Hey. Why didn't you get pancakes? It's a sin to not get pancakes at a pancake place."

"I'm more of a waffle guy."

George glanced at him coyly, "Sounds like a euphemism for something."

Dream sighed. George was being extra cheeky today. "A euphemism for what, George?" he said, stuffing a bite of his Double Chocolate Belgian Waffle into his mouth.

"That you like dick," George responded casually.

Dream choked. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he hissed.

George slapped a hand over his mouth, trying to contain his laughter.

"I can't take you anywhere, Jesus Christ," Dream muttered, embarrassed.

"It's just too fun to mess with you, Dream. Sorry," George responded, not sounding sorry at all.

"I'm supposed to be the one messing with you. I say inappropriate stuff, you blush. That's the dynamic," Dream huffed.

"Aww," George teased, "Can't take it, Dreamy?"

Dream rolled his eyes, avoiding the question. "You know you can call me by my real name, right?"

George scrunched up his face, "Ew."

Dream gasped in exaggerated offense at that.

-

"Should we stream?" Dream asked, looking over at George.

"We could, but I have to use your second monitor. Would that mess it up?" George responded, thinking it over.

Dream shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe."

"Let's just play to test it out first."

"As you wish."

They loaded up the game. Playing together was a normal, regular occurrence. But, it was the first time playing with the other in the same room.

It was kind of exhilarating.

"You have an extra keyboard, mouse, headset, and monitor. But you don't have an extra chair?" George asked exasperated.

Dream chuckled, "What? You don't like your stool?"

"Not funny," George sighed. He had to sit on a wooden bar stool, since the dining chairs were too tall.

"My lap is always available," Dream offered.

"I'm tempted," George replied, focused more on the game than Dream.

"Your bony ass would probably hurt, though," Dream snickered.

George huffed, "You're just worried you'll get another boner."

Dream hit the keys a little too hard. "You know what? Get over here," he said, abandoning what he was doing to find George.

"Hey stupid, I'm literally sitting right next to you."

Dream grit his teeth. "In the game, dumbass," he muttered, equipping a sword when he spotted George. "Die."

"Um, rude," George gasped. "Don't take out your sexual frustration on my poor little dude."

"Do you want me to take it out on the real you then?" Dream bit back, feeling triumphant as he successfully murdered George.

"Ugh," George groaned, hanging his head down in defeat. He perked up, slyly looking over at Dream, "Wait.. Does that mean you actually are sexually frustrated?"

Dream tensed. "Of course not," he scoffed, then continued brazenly, "But. If I was. Hypothetically, obviously. Would you let me take it out on you?" he teased impishly, swiveling his chair to face George.

"Hm," George thought for a moment, then leaned closer to Dream. "Maybe," he whispered, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"You're an asshole," Dream muttered, turning back to the game. George just laughed.

"Excited by the possibility, Dream?"

"No," Dream sniped, his tone a little too bitter. "Because I know you would never do that."

-

After they finished their game, and deeming it a successful set up, they ended up back in Dream's bed.

"It's so cozy in here," George hummed contently, snuggling up under the covers.

"You know you have a whole bed. And a whole room. How come you never use them?" Dream said, gazing over at George softly.

"I dunno. I like it in here. In your bed. With.. you," George responded, muffled under the covers.

Dream hummed, pleased, "Simp."

George rolled his eyes, batting at Dream, "Oh, shut up."

Dream chuckled.

George opened his phone, the light casting a soft glow over his features. He scooted closer to Dream, wanting to share what he was watching.

"Do you ever look at the Dreamnotfound tag?" George asked, scrolling through Tiktok.

"Yeah. All the time."

George looked at him, grinning, "Really? Do you have a secret shipping fan account too?" he giggled.

"Shh," Dream hushed, "That's a secret."

"You're an idiot. Why can I actually see you having one. Posting stuff like 'Dream and George cutest moments' or 'Dreamnotfound proof'," George laughed.

"I post those for the likes. Need that clout."

George rolled his eyes, "You don't need any more of that. It all goes to your big head. Like seriously, has anyone ever told you that your head is actually massive."

Dream smacked George's arm, "It's my other head that's big, dummy."

"Wait, how big are you actually?" George said, putting his phone down.

"You can't just ask me that!" Dream stammered.

George tsked, "Deflecting. Means your small, huh? Eeney-Weeney-Teeney Peeney," he accused, laughing.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

George stopped his laughter, "Woah, woah, woah. I was just asking you to tell me how big you are. Not to see it. You're acting a little sus." he grinned.

"What? Comparing lengths is totally what bros do. I've seen like all of my friends'." Dream defended.

"Really?" George questioned, "But it won't even be accurate since it's not, you know, hard."

"I can make it hard."

"Ew, dude," George chuckled, a bit nervously.

"It's easy. I just have to look at you," Dream said, tone entirely too serious.

George laughed humorously, "Kinda gay, Dream."

Dream smirked, "You wish."

George, of course, just shook his head in exasperation, not taking what Dream says seriously.

They turned their attention back to Tiktok, Dream entertained by George's weird For You Page.

As the night winded down, Dream realized just how happy he has been the past couple of days. Everything was just so bright and enjoyable. He really didn't want it to end. Being with George, it just felt so fulfilling.

They fell asleep together again, this time Dream was behind George, nearly spooning him with an arm around his waist.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> apparently I've used the word 'dream' 216 times so far 😳


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided to use an actual fic when Dream reads it's called [**bedrock**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809426) by [**towerofthegods**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/towerofthegods)  
>  I'd recommend it

This time, it was Dream who woke up first.

It was another gentle morning. No disturbance, just the sunlight softly peeking through the curtains and the calming pull of the fan overhead. Dream drank in the feeling of the moment he had, all to himself.

Again, in his arms, was George. Dream was a little disappointed he couldn't see the other's face, since he was positioned behind George. But he did revel in the fact that George's legs were curled up to fit Dream's under them, making them spoon.

Dream had his arm over George again, his hand curled near the other's chest. And, Dream just realized, George was holding onto that hand. Dream couldn't contain the smile that broke across his face at the fact that George was clutching onto him.

He pressed his nose gently into George's fluffy hair. It was mussed, but looked so soft and tempting. Dream was mournful since he couldn't playfully run his hands through it, as both were occupied. One being underneath their heads and the other in George's grasp. And well, it wasn't worth taking his hand away from George.

It was such a good feeling. And it ended too soon as George started to wake up, shifting slightly.

Dream sighed, very gently removing himself from the other with much unwillingness. He turned onto his back, going on his phone to start the day. He looked over when he thought he heard a small noise, whimper?, from George.

Then silence. Dream shook his head, believing he imagined it.

George slowly rolled over.

"Dream?" he slurred, eyes closed, face scrunched in concern. He was basically still asleep.

Dream didn't reply, intstead giving into the temptation from earlier and petting George's hair.

"Mm," George sighed happily, leaning into the touch, a small smile on his lips.

Dream chuckled, savoring the feeling of his fingers threading through the soft hair.

He slowly pulled his hand away, causing George to let out a noise of displeasure, a pout on his face.

George scooted closer, resting his head on Dream's shoulder. This seemed to satiate the sleeping boy, his features softening. George's hand traveled over Dream's stomach, then dipped low. A little too low.

Dream lost his breath as he looked at the hand just barely above a very sensitive area.

"George," he whispered.

George grunted, not seeming to want to get up.

Dream rested a hand on the other's shoulder, just barely shaking him. "George," he tried again, "Wake up."

This time, George opened his eyes, squinting in confusion. "What?" he bit out, grumpy.

Dream laughed softly, distracted by George's sleepy expression, "You're so cute like this."

George nuzzled his head back into Dream, muttering under his breath, still unwilling to wake up. His hand moved lower, grazing over Dream's dick.

Dream choked, not knowing what to do as he grew hard at the hand resting on him.

George was blissfully unaware to what he was doing, going back to sleep with his face pressed into Dream's chest.

Dream let out a shaky breath, gently picking up and removing the hand from where it laid as soon when George stopped moving.

Does he usually get that hard that fast?, he questioned.

He dismissed the thought, putting it off as morning wood or something.

Dream let George sleep on him for a bit, watching him when he finally woke up. George rubbed his eyes and sat up.

"You snore," Dream said, starting the day by annoying George.

George scoffed, "I do not."

"I definitely heard it," Dream grinned. "And, you said my name in your sleep. Dreaming about me, Georgie?"

George's eyes widened, coughing, he replied, "No! I mean, I don't even remember."

Dream's grin widened. He leaned his face closer to George. "Liar," he accused.

"I'm serious, Dream," George defended.

Dream tsked, "Aw, that's too bad. You know," he said coyly, "I dream about you all the time."

"Really? What are the dreams about?" George asked, yawning.

Dream smirked, shaking his head, "Oh, they're way too dirty to say out loud, George."

A slight blush rose on George's face, "Tell me one," he grinned.

Dream's smile disappeared, throwing his head back with a groan. "Dammit. I don't have one prepared," he sighed, pouting.

George chuckled softly, "I knew it, you're all talk."

-

They decided to do a stream today. It went fairly normal, since the viewers couldn't see them next to each other anyway.

The chat was flooded with "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

Dream ignored it for most of the stream. George was the one to bring attention to it.

"I think they really want us to kiss, Dream," he said sweetly, looking over at the other.

"Do it then," Dream challenged.

George gasped in fake surprise. "Dream," he chided. "It's inappropriate. This is a Christian Minecraft server."

Dream snorted. "This is the exact opposite of a Christian Minecraft server. Come on, give me a kiss."

George shook his head, laughing. "No no, Dream. I'm not that easy," he giggled.

"You never give me kisses," Dream pouted. "I ask for them so nicely but you never do. Not in the game or real life. It's not fair."

"Why do you want a kiss from me so bad?" George asked, cheekily.

Dream shrugged, "Because, I love you."

"Shut up," George said, trying to sound annoyed, but a smile was on his lips.

"And!" Dream started, abandoning what he was doing on the game, "You never tell me you love me back. That hurts me, George, when I love you so much."

"Hey! That's so untrue. I've said it a couple times," George chuckled, enjoying teasing Dream.

"That's only because I made you. I want you to mean it, George. Is that too much to ask?" Dream huffed dramatically.

"Yes," George agreed, giggling as he nodded his head.

"You weren't acting like this in my bed this morning."

George's mouth dropped open. "Dream!" he said, mortified, "Don't tell them that! They're going to assume things happened!"

"What things?"

George huffed, now a little bit actually annoyed, "You know what things, Dream."

"No, I don't. What things?"

George eyed Dream, "Bedroom things."

"Ohhh," Dream relented, "Sex."

"Ughhh. I hate you," George lamented. "We did NOT have sex. Dream tell them we didn't have sex."

Dream was silent.

"Dream!" George prodded. "I'm going to block you in real life if you don't tell them."

"Fineeee," Dream sighed. "We didn't have sex." Long pause. "...yet."

"Dream," he warned.

Dream side-eyed him, unwillingly complying. "Or.. ever," he conceded.

George nodded, triumphant. "Correct. Never ever ever."

Dream was fairly quiet the rest of the stream, the words stinging him more than he wanted to admit.

-

"Ah," George stretched, content as he sat on the bed, finishing his last slice of pizza.

He peeked over at Dream, who was unusually quiet after the stream. They decided to order a pizza for lunch. Well, late lunch since it was nearly 4. Their meal (and sleep) schedule was fucked.

"What's wrong with you?" George prodded, poking Dream's face. "So quiet. Usually I can't get you to shut up."

Dream cast an annoyed look at George. "Did you really mean what you said? You'd never have sex with me?" he asked immediately, sulking as he was waiting for George to say something about it.

George groaned. "I knew you were going to be upset about that," he said, covering his face with his hands.

"Well," Dream huffed, crossing his arms defensively, "That's actually really mean. You don't find me even the least bit desirable? Like I have a good face, I'm tall, big dick. You'd be crazy to not want to sleep with me."

George grinned, "Big, huh? How big exactly, Dream?"

Dream shook his head, "We're not doing this again."

George laughed. "Why? Maybe it would change my mind," he teased.

"Do you actually want to know?" Dream sighed.

"Yeah," George nodded enthusiastically.

Dream leaned into his face, close, George's breath ghosting over his nose. "Big enough that it would barely even fit inside you," Dream whispered, voice dropped low, smirking at George's surprised expression.

George's eyes widened, face bursting into flames. "Oh my god," he said, his hand coming up to cover his mouth. "You can't say that!" he exclaimed.

Dream backed away. "You asked," he shrugged, satisfied with the reaction he got.

George scoffed, "That doesn't even answer my question, though."

"I don't exactly measure myself everyday, what do you expect?" 

George rolled his eyes, "Oh come on. Everyone knows how big they are. And I would peg you as someone who would especially know."

Dream grinned, "Oh, you would peg me, now?"

"Ughhh, Dream you're the worst," George groaned, dropping his head in his hands, he peeked out slowly. "So, you really don't know?"

"Not the exact, to the centimeter measurement," Dream replied. "But," he said, leaning closer with a smile, "I'll do it for you George. I'll always do anything you ask."

George decided to drop the subject.

-

Dream was pent up.

With everything that's happened these past few days, it was getting kind of ridiculous of how just intensely horny he was. He felt like he hadn't had the chance, him being around George pretty much all the time. He couldn't do his usual bedtime jerk off since George was always sleeping with him, too.

The shower was the only reprieve he could get. It was just annoying because it takes longer, and he doesn't want George getting suspicious or anything.

Actually, speaking of George, Dream thought, looking around him, he wasn't right next to him for once. When did he leave? Dream can't remember.

Before showering, Dream decided to look for him. Not in the guest room. Not in the bathroom. Weird. Then Dream spots him, sitting on the couch in the living room.

Before Dream calls his name, he realizes George is reading something very intently on his phone. His back is turned so he didn't see Dream come in.

Perfect opportunity for a sneak attack, Dream grins.

He slowly approaches George, trying to peer over his shoulder to what he's looking at. He finally gets close enough so see George's screen clearly, his breath catching at his throat as he realizes what it is.

Fanfiction. Specifically, Dream and George fanfiction. And, it looks dirty.

Dream grins, plucking the phone from George's grasp.

"What?" George asks, startled, face going red when he realizes he got caught.

Dream smiles as he scans the text. This was indeed explicit.

"Dream, I-," George starts, trying to reach for his phone, but Dream held it easily from his grasp.

"George, George, George," Dream tuts, feeling cocky. "You dirty dog. Is this what you plan to do with me?" he accuses, teasingly.

"No," he defends hastily. "I was just, I kept seeing people talk about it and I wanted to see what it was about!" he explains urgently.

"Hm. A likely story," he says with a shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

"Dream, I swear," George pleads.

Dream whistles, "Wow, this is graphic. Is this how you get off, George? On this smut?"

George let's out a strangled noise, utterly embarrassed.

"Ooh, I like this part," Dream says, reading seductively from the text, "/Panting into Dream’s mouth, George rubs back into Dream’s dick, trying not to whimper at the size of it. Dream groans, loud and unrestrained, flush coating his face./"

Dream quirks an eyebrow, and hearing no protest from George, he continues more confidently, "/“‘S okay,” he rasps brokenly, and the satisfaction George feels is instantaneous. “You first.” George shakes his head, bites into the hard line of Dream’s jaw. “Both,” he insists. He grinds back again, and Dream hisses./"

Dream casts a look at George who is hiding his head in his heads, red from embarrassment. "You like this, George? Wanna follow the script?" he offers jokingly.

"I hate you," George says, muffled, but makes no attempt to stop what's happening.

Dream pushes on, exaggerating the words he's reading, "/“No,” Dream says, calm authority creeping back into his voice. “Wanna watch you, Georgie.” Flustered, George pulls away, thrumming with hot tension. Dream twists his wrist, yanking a whine from the pit of George’s belly./" Dream reads, chuckling.

"I'm actually getting into this, pretty good find, George," Dream admits with a laugh. He continues reading aloud, punctuating the words for better effect, "/“Oh,” he breathes, fuzzy with arousal. Weak with desire, he flops back against Dream’s chest. “Ah,” when Dream thumbs at his slit. A blurry mess in Dream’s arms, surrounded by the scent and the feel of him, an overload of sensory stimulation that leaves him shaky in the palm of his hand./"

Dream drops his voice down, trying to sound as husky as possible, and reads, "/“Do you like that?” Dream whispers lightly, free hand pinning him at the sternum. “Being good for me?”/" Dream trails off, embarrassment now starting to creep in at the words he just spoke. He cleared his throat nervously.

He looked up, seeing that George was intently watching him read, breathing slightly heavier.

Dream coughed, now self-conscious of what he just read. He musters up a nonchalant tone, "Now I know what you get off to," he chuckled uncertainly, tossing the phone back to George.

George just looks at it, the air in the room getting strange and tense?

"Well," Dream says, slightly flustered, "I'm going to go take a cold shower." He walks quickly out of the room, leaving the atmosphere he created.

-

That was too much, Dream admits as he strokes himself in the shower. Even he knows that was definitely crossing a line.

But, god was it hot.

The words he read to George were absolutely filthy, he thinks, panting heavily as he tries to finish quickly.

Why was he having this reaction, though? Dream could barely contain himself, nearly sprinting to the shower in order to relieve himself.

And, god, why did it feel so good? he questions, throwing his head back and jacking himself off faster. The shower was hot, heating up Dream's already burning and sensitive skin.

He replays the moment when he looked at George, seeing the dilated pupils and blush across his face at Dream reading him the fanfiction. At that thought, Dream finishes into his hand. He gasps for air, feeling utterly wrecked. Weird, he came much faster than usual.

Maybe there was something wrong with him.

-

Dream didn't see George for a bit. He started to worry. Maybe George didn't want to be around him ever again. Maybe this was the end of their friendship.

He really tried to calm himself, not wanting to freak out. It wasn't that bad anyway. But, the line of what was too far or not was getting more and more blurred. Dream didn't want to push it into uncomfortable.

But, I mean, Dream thought, it seemed to me like George was enjoying it..

His door slowly opended, and George scuttled inside, shuffling onto Dream's bed.

"Dream, you have to look at this," George said, laughing, showing Dream his phone, "Someone _drew_ this video of me."

Dream let out a relieved sigh. Everything was fine. He was worrying about nothing.

"Let me see," Dream replied, smiling.

He pulled George further onto the bed, resting his head on the other's shoulder, his nerves calm and feeling euphoric next to George.

When they finally settled down to sleep, they were in a similar position, except Dream was flipped on his stomach, halfway laying on top of George. Dream's arm was around George's neck and his knee was hiked up, keeping the other in place underneath him.

-


	4. Chapter 4

Ugh what is that?

That was Dream's first thought in the morning.

Something was causing him to have an uncomfortable feeling in his side. He scrunched up his face in annoyance.

"Oh, Dweam," he heard George purr, pulling him out from his slumber.

It was George causing the unpleasantness. He was tickling him. That bastard. Dream groaned, George giggled.

Dream felt soft skin against his lips as he gained consciousness.

He hummed softly, lightly grazing his lips over George's neck. Then, with no warning, he bit down on the exposed flesh, causing George to yelp.

"Ow! What the fuck, Dream?" George pouted, harshly pushing Dream's face away from his neck.

"It was revenge. You know you deserved to be bitten," Dream chuckled.

"I was just trying to wake you up. You should be thanking me for doing it nicely," George huffed, rubbing at the indents left by Dream's teeth.

"Aww, I'm sorry Georgie, here," Dream said sweetly, pulling George towards him, "I'll kiss it better."

He leaned down to get access to where he bit George, halted by a hand in the way. He nosed it gently, but it didn't budge.

Dream sighed, kissing George's hand instead.

"Hey, stop it," George scolded, pulling his hand away quickly, smacking Dream in the face.

"Ow," Dream muttered against George's skin, unfazed as he successfully kissed the bitemark. He lingered a little too long, slowly pulling himself away from the temptation that was trying to convince him to continue to kiss George.

Dream looked up into George's eyes, unsure of what to do, hands still planted on his shoulders, keeping him in place.

George's face was red, and he looked a little dazed. "Dream," he breathed.

"Uh, yeah?" Dream replied uncertainly.

George flicked the other's forehead. "That's not what I asked for, asshole."

Dream dropped his hands, rubbing at the sting on his temple. "Uncalled for," he sulked. "You didn't like me biting you. But also didn't like me kissing you. I'm seeing mixed signals here, George."

George rolled his eyes, seeming annoyed but his tone was playful, "A simple thank you, George, would have sufficed. Perhaps a George, you're the best person to ever exist in this world. I owe everything to you, and you're a far better minecraft player than I ever will be. Maybe," George laughed, mimicking Dream dramatically, "Someday I can be as half as cool as you."

Dream gave George an unimpressed look. "Seriously?" he said, exasperated.

George snickered, "I think that would satisfy me."

Dream rolled his eyes, starting to get off the bed, "I'm not saying that."

"I ask for so little, you meanie," George sighed, flopping down on the bed.

Dream shook his head. "I'm not that much of a simp, yet. But, I still love you, George," he exhaled.

"But, if you actually loved me you'd say anything I asked."

"I would, but you have to love me back first," Dream retorted, stretching as he got up on his feet.

"Ugh," George grunted, receding into the bed.

-

Dream decided they were going out today.

"I have to shower first."

Dream looked him up and down, "Yeah, you definitely do."

"Hey," George huffed, offended. "That's rude. I'll have you know I naturally smell very pleasant," he said petulantly.

"Hmm, do you now?" Dream murmured. "I'll have to check this out for myself," he said, pressing his face into George's hair.

"Mmm," Dream purred against the fluffy locks, pulling away slowly. "Yeah, you're right," he conceded. George beamed, pleased, as Dream continued, "You definitely smell... awful."

George smacked him playfully. "I hate you," he muttered. Dream just grinned as George stomped away. 

He's so dramatic, Dream thought with a soft smile.

-

Dream got ready as he waited for George. He heard a loud groan from the other room, a door slam, and soft footsteps to his door.

George opened it slowly, peeking one eye to look inside. "Dream?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah? You can come in," Dream responded, confused at George's behavior.

George inched the door open hesitantly. Dream could only see his head from how George was positioned.

"I'm out of clothes."

Dream went blank for a second. "Are you.. are you naked?"

George's already red face deepened in color. "No," he said, walking into the room fully, "I'm wearing your robe."

He was indeed wearing Dream's robe. It was soft, fluffy, and a bit too large for George.

"O-oh," Dream said, calming his racing heart. "Are you," he asked cheekily, "Wearing anything underneath?"

George shook his head.

"That's hot."

George groaned, "Dream, stopppp. I actually need clothes."

"Okay, okay," Dream relented, going over to his closet. George pattered over next to him.

"You have so many clothes!" George exclaimed, scanning over the full walk-in closet Dream opended.

"I like looking nice. Also, people send a lot of joke clothes. I don't want to throw them out, so I just keep them," he shrugged.

George nodded, surveying all the different articles of clothing before him. "There's too many to choose from, though. I can't pick," he lamented.

"It's fine. You could honestly just wear that robe. Or, now that I'm thinking about it, you could even take it off," Dream said brazenly. "That'd be fine by me."

George gave an unamused look to Dream. He wagged his finger. "No being horny, this is serious," he scolded.

Dream scoffed, "Fine. Choose."

"It's too hard. You pick for me."

Dream grinned. "Okay. Lemme look. Hmm. I just can't decide if I should troll you or not," he snickered, sifting through the clothes.

"No trolling. Choose something that when you look at me you think: that's poggers."

Dream dropped his hands from the shirts hanging up. "But, I already think that, George."

George groaned. "Dude, seriously stop using every line on me. You'll actually end up falling for me if you keep this up."

"And who says I haven't already?" Dream quipped, going back to finding a suitable outfit for George.

He decided to actually take this seriously. Dressing up George was exciting and maybe a once-in-a-lifetime chance. This was Dream's opportunity to put something he's fantasied about George wearing. God, this couldn't have turned out better for him.

He picked out the outfit, satisfied. "Alright. Here's my pick. And no complaining. You asked for this, remember?" Dream said, handing the pile of clothes to George.

"I have made the decision to trust you," George said, a little nervously.

"A horrible decision, really," Dream taunted, finishing the quote.

George chuckled, shutting the closet to change. Dream stayed right next to the door, listening to George rustle around with the clothes.

He heard a strangled noise come from the closet. Dream grinned devilishly.

"Dream? What is this? A... thong?" George asked, incredulously.

"Yeah," Dream replied, licking his lips. "It'll complete the outfit, put it on."

George made a uncomfortable sound, "I-I did. It feels weird. Nope, I'm taking it off."

"Wait," Dream said hurriedly, "Let me see, at least."

"Dream, n-" George was cut off when Dream opended the door. There was, luckily for Dream and unluckily for George, no lock on the door.

Dream only caught a small glipse of the black lace thong George had on. It hugged his hips nicely, the front barely keeping George decent. It was possibly the most erotic thing Dream had ever witnessed in his life.

George was sitting on the floor, scrambling to zip the pants up quickly to shield the view from Dream. He panted, glaring viciously at the scoundrel above him.

"Dream, this isn't funny."

Dream burst out laughing at that. He couldn't stop, not able to catch his breath for a minute. "What did you expect," he managed to get out through his laughter. "I can't believe you actually wore it!" This went on for another minute or so, Dream weezing and George annoyed on the floor.

Dream wiped away a tear. "Okay, I'm sorry, George," he apologized. "It did look really good on you though," he said, offering a hand to George to help him up.

George was still fuming, turning his head away petulantly at the extended hand.

"Aww, George. Don't be like that," Dream pouted. "I promise I'll buy you whatever you want to make up for this."

George perked up. "Really? Whatever I want?" he asked, repoachfully, still hurt from Dream's betrayal of his good faith. Though, he did sort of see this coming. And he did put it on...

Dream nodded. George begrudgingly took his hand, getting up on his feet.

Now, his outfit could be appreciated. Dream surveyed his choice. A loose, short-sleeved black button up with a red dragon design and some baggy cargo pants. A stark difference from what George usually wore.

George didn't bother to style it, so Dream took it upon himself to tuck the shirt in slightly and unbutton a couple of the top buttons. Much better.

"Wow, George. Dare I say it, you look sexy," Dream whistled, pleased with his work.

"Shut up," George said shyly, covering his mouth with his arm. "This is so different from my style."

"That's why I picked it. Out of your comfort zone. Speaking of," Dream said sneakily, "How's that thong feeling?"

George thought for a moment, shifting around a little. "Actually.." he relented, "It's not that bad. I don't really feel it."

Dream was surprised. "Really? When I wore it, I could definitely feel it riding way up."

George choked, "You wore this?" he asked, gently placing a hand on his hip over where the band laid.

"Of course. But, I think it looks better on you," Dream winked.

"Ha ha ha," George laughed humourlessly, pushing past Dream to get out of the closet. "Let's go, I need a lot of expensive things that you promised to buy me."

"Ugh, am I your sugar daddy now?" Dream sighed, focused more on the fact that George was wearing a thong right now, right in front of him. He couldn't really think of anything else.

-

They had a pleasant evening of looking through the shops, stopping at little cafés and food carts to try some treats and snacks, and buying everything that caught George's eye.

Dream, of course, had to carry all the bags.

"Okay, I think that's enough, George," Dream said, side-eyeing the pink bunny plushie George held in his hand.

"No, this one is for you," he giggled. "I think it would go perfect in your bed. Then, when I leave, you won't be lonely," he said happily.

Dream rolled his eyes, but bought the plush with no protest. It was cute anyway, Dream admitted begrudgingly.

George was finally ready to go home. As they walked back to the car, he spotted an ice cream shop.

"Ooh! Ice Cream! Okay, just this one last thing Dream, I promise," he said, giddy as he grabbed Dream's hand, pulling him towards the shop.

Everything at that moment was pure happiness. George holding onto his hand, his laughter sweet and adorable as they walked to the ice cream shop. The sun had just set, the remaining light was pink and gentle. The neon lights on the stores looking vivid and bright against the darkening sky. Dream's favorite time of day, right when the sun disappears but the horizon still glowed slightly.

And, with George there, the moment was heightened and captivating. Dream's heart felt full.

They soon got their ice cream. George decided on a double strawberry cone with sprinkles while Dream had a chocolate fudge cone.

"Lemme have some of yours," Dream said, leaning over to get a lick of George's.

"Hey!" George exclaimed, "This is mine!"

Dream pouted, "Oh, come on. I'll let you have some of mine."

George rolled his eyes, "Fineee."

They traded cones, watching as the other tried their respective ice cream.

"I like mine better," George said, reaching back for his.

"Mm, yours is pretty good," Dream murmured, swirling his tongue over the top before handing it back to George.

"Yeah, that's cause I'm better. Simple."

Dream rolled his eyes, going back to his ice cream, watching George lick his cone. "Wait. If you think about it, we basically just kissed."

George sighed, "Ew. Now I have cooties."

"Shut up. I'm clean. Just got tested. Positive for covid but clear on cooties 100%" Dream said, proudly.

"And it came back negative for being funny, as well," George quipped.

"Shut up," Dream said, smacking him. "You wish you were as funny as me."

"Whatever you say, Dream."

-

They made it back to the house, sitting on the living room floor looking through George's purchases.

"Most of this stuff I wanna put around the house," George explained.

"Why?"

George gestured around him, "This is lacking in the decor section, Dream. It needs my magic George touch."

"Oh, really? Can I have some of that magic George touch on myself as well?" Dream teased.

George shook his head, laughing softly, "You wouldn't be able to handle it."

-

It took a little while for George to place everything in the rooms that he wanted. The last item was a mini potted plant for Dream's kitchen window sill. George was pleased with his work, bending over to grab a little container to water the plant.

He accidentally bent right into Dream who he didn't know was standing directly behind him. His ass pressed firmly into Dream for a moment. George gasped, standing up as Dream placed his hands on the other's hips.

"Oh," Dream chuckled, whispering into George's ear, "We can do that."

George was embarrassed, blush reaching up to ears. "D-dream," he stammered. "Why were you right behind me?"

Dream swung George around so they were facing each other. "Not important," he said, voice low and teasing.

They were standing very close to each other, faces barely apart. George's breath quickened. Dream's hands were still resting on his waist, his thumb slowly tracing the band of the thong over George's pants.

"Wanna bend over for me again?" Dream smirked.

He leaned in closer to George, turning his head slightly, seeming to be going in for a kiss.

George pushed him away, turning his head.

Utterly rejecting Dream.

Dream stood there for a moment dumbfounded. He couldn't believe what he was about to do.

"Don't mess with me like that, Dream," George said softly, walking away, leaving Dream to stare after him.

-

Shit. I really went too far this time, Dream thought, his head in his hands as he sat on his bed.

Why the hell did I do that? Messing around about kissing, joking about him wanting George to kiss him was one thing, but actually trying to do it?

That was on a whole other level. The joke was escalating in a dangerous way.

Dream flopped down on his bed, upset.

What was he going to do?

He looked over at the empty space beside him. George's space. The bed seemed so dismal and cold without him.

It was late. George should be here by now.

But, Dream rationalized, he's done some pretty dumb stuff before and George always brushes it off. He'll do it again this time.

Right?

Dream went back and forth, certain that George was really truly upset and would hate him forever, and then sure that everything would blow over and George would come through the door any second now.

Dream waited.

George never came.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not the tangled quote lmao
> 
> when george bent over into dream that actually happened to me one time at work. lol. i thought it would fit perfectly in this story


	5. Chapter 5

Dream was blissfully unaware of what happened yesterday when he first woke up.

He stretched out, reaching for where George usually was.

But, there was no one there.

Reality crashed in, the events from the day before flooding Dream's mind. He grit his teeth in regret. He needs to go say something. If he can just explain himself to George, he's sure everything will work out. Besides, it was just a joke that went too far, he didn't want to actually kiss George.

Dream obsessed over what he was going to say for awhile. Anxiously preparing to face George and the unfortunate consequences of his actions.

Finally, Dream stood up, determined to fix things, no matter the cost.

He strode into George's room, focused, opening the door with a bang.

Okay, a little too enthusiastic.

George stirred from the bed slightly, letting out a confused grunt at the intrusion.

Dream doesn't give him a chance to say anything or wake up fully. He plants himself on the bed, twisting to look at George.

Dream takes a deep breath, immediately blurting out the words he prepared to say to George. "About what happened yesterday, I didn't mean to do that. I took it too far, I understand that, and I'll never do any joke like that ever again so-" Dream rambles as George sits up tiredly, cutting him off by pushing a finger against Dream's lips.

"Let's just move on, okay?" George says, laughing softly at Dream's smushed lips.

"Well, I-" Dream starts and is interrupted by George shushing him, gently shaking his head.

"It's fine, Dream. I'm not upset."

"O-oh, okay," Dream says, nodding slowly as George pulls his hand away.

"I just took the joke the wrong way," George chuckles, shrugging. "And, you did tell me to actually use my own room for once," he laughed softly.

"You're always welcome in my bed, though. Just so you know," Dream offered quickly.

"Yeah, I know," George giggled at Dream's concern. His face became serious a moment after, swinging his head up to look directly at Dream, "Oh, shit. Wait, what's today?"

Dream scratches his head, trying unsuccessfully to think fast enough, "Umm. I think, uhhhh, Thursday?"

George clapped gleefully, successfully changing the topic that he didn't want to talk about to something more exciting. "It's your birthday! Happy birthday, Dream!" he exclaimed, throwing his arms around Dream's neck in an tight embrace.

"Oh, I totally forgot about that," Dream mumbled, gently pressing George against him with his hands on the other's back.

George pulled back, smiling brightly, "So, what do you wanna do today?"

"Is it too soon to say birthday sex?"

George groaned. "It's always too soon," he said exasperated.

"Then, I dunno. I usually don't really do anything for my birthday. Unless someone else plans it."

George gasped. "No! That's so sad! We have to do something super special, especially since I'm here."

"Okay," Dream agreed, happy and relieved that the worst case scenario he prepared for didn't happen.

-

"So, you're not telling me where we're going and you're driving? This could very well be my last birthday."

"Shut up," George huffed with a smile, starting the car. "I know, generally, how to drive. I've played mario cart."

Dream groaned, facepalming. "That is not a comforting statement."

George laughed it off, a little nervously when he pushed the gas too hard. Dream grabbed onto the 'oh, shit' handle.

George rolled his eyes. "Drama queen," he muttered, driving slowly towards his desired destination.

-

"Okay," George started, pulling into the parking space, "Here's our first stop."

"First? How many stops are we going to have?" Dream asked curiosly. He didn't know George planned the whole day.

"Just three," George reassured, climbing out of the car.

"I'm excited about this one, I've always wanted to go here," George giggled as Dream followed him into the mall.

Dream side-eyed him, "Hey, is it my birthday or yours?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'll love it."

-

Dream stared at the bright colors and various bins inside the store George took him to.

They were in a Build-a-Bear.

"This is my birthday surprise?" Dream whispered incrediously.

George giggled, "Yeah! I wanna make one, too."

Dream shifted, feeling slightly self-conscious. "I feel out of place here. Everything is so... short."

George pulled him towards the bears, "Come on, crybaby. How about I pick one out for you and you'll choose mine? That sound good?"

Dream nodded, letting George lead him over to the multiple bins of unstuffed bears.

He spent a long time examining all the various toys, wanting to pick a good one. He finally settled on a pink pastel kitty, satisfied that it would match George's adorableness.

George refused to show Dream what he picked out, saying he wanted to surprise him.

They both did the record your own voice thing, making sure the other didn't hear what they said.

They went to the stuffing machine, barely being able to not burst out laughing or make rude jokes with the poor worker who was just doing her job of stuffing a toy for two adult men. But, the tube did go right up the cat's ass, I mean, come on.

Dream got George the ambiguous 'Rainbow Magic' scent, placing it inside the cat before they stitched her up.

George picked the birthday cake one for obvious reasons. He shooed Dream away to the clothes section, still keeping his present a secret.

Dream grumbled, shuffling over to the overwhelming amount of outfits he'd have to choose from.

He decided to get a red silk robe and heart patterned underwear for the lols. Dream dressed up George's kitty, getting more excited as they finished up the stuffed animals.

Dream named the cat 'Gogy' as he waited for George to finish.

George ran over a little bit later, giddy and blushing, holding the bear behind his back. "Okay, are you ready to see what I picked for you, Dream?"

"Yeah."

George presented the bear. It was a pastel fairy bear which he dressed with a green shirt that had a smiley face on it with a devil horn headband and a red cape.

George giggled and Dream laughed softly.

"It's cute. Thank you," he said fondly. They chose matching ones, without even trying, Dream realized, his chest filling with soft amusement.

George blushed a bit more, beaming at the praise. "Let me name it real fast."

He choose the name 'Simp'. Dream was less amused.

They also picked out two little bear masks. Their stuffed animals had to be responsible in this pandemic, too.

-

They walked back to the car with their new stuffed animals in their little cardboard box houses.

"Alrighty. Phase one was a success." George said, sliding into the driver's seat.

"It actually wasn't a bad idea," Dream admitted.

"See?" George giggled, "I know what I'm doing. Put more faith in me."

Dream sighed, smiling, "Okay, I trust you, George."

George smiled back to him, pleased.

-

They drove out to the seaside, the sun dipping low as they pulled up to a beachfront restaurant.

"This is actually stop two and three," George admitted as they walked inside.

Dream was a little taken aback by how nice the restaurant George picked was. "Oh, it's fine," he reassured, a little breathlessly, "This is way more than I expected today."

George smiled fondly, sitting down at the candle lit table for two with an ocean view. It was pretty and, honestly, fairly romantic.

They talked, laughed, and ate, both happy to be in each other's company. It was another moment that Dream never wanted to forget. This was special, something he was so glad to be able to share with George.

Dream even got a free slice of cake when George mentioned it was his birthday to the waiter.

"Here," Dream said, cutting a piece off and extending it to George, "You can have the first bite."

George smiled, opening his mouth as Dream fed him a bite. It was so intimate and they locked eyes for a minute, lost in each other for a moment.

George broke the tension, shoving a much larger bite into Dream's mouth.

"Happy birthday!" he giggled. Dream rolled his eyes, but couldn't stop the softness in his gaze.

-

After they finished, they walked out to the beach, walking into the shallow water with their shoes in their hands, watching the sun set.

Dream sighed, happiness filling him to the brim. "Thank you, George. This is genuinely the best birthday I've ever had," he said softly.

George laughed, a bit breathless, "I'm glad. But, it's not over yet. I still have some plans for tonight."

"Really?" Dream grinned. "Going to offer up your body as I requested?" he teased.

George kicked water at him. "I would say something mean, but since it's your birthday, I'll be civil."

Dream smiled, hugging George gently from behind, feeling on top of the world.

-

George wanted to play minecraft tonight.

"But, with a twist," he grinned.

"Which is?"

George pulled out two bottles of alcohol from Dream's cabinet. "Drink when you take damage."

"We might actually die, George," Dream laughed.

"Shh, it'll be fun!"

They set up the game, at first genuinely trying to play.

"I'm gonna make you take the first drink," Dream said confidently.

"Hitting should be cheating," George cried, trying to get away from Dream as fast as possible.

Dream got in a hit, and as he was basking in his victory, George hit him as well.

"Dammit," Dream groaned. "But, I still hit you first. Now drink," he demanded, pushing the bottle to George.

"Ugh. I knew you were gonna play dirty," he lamented, opening the bottle.

"You can't stop until I say when," Dream smirked.

"No! That was not in the rules. You'd make me drink the whole bottle if I let you."

Dream rolled his eyes. "Fineee. But, a good drink, George. No wussy sips," he scolded.

"Ew," George huffed, pulling the bottle off his lips, scrunching up his face in disgust. "This tastes bad."

"I don't know what you expected," Dream laughed, grabbing the bottle and taking a drink.

They continued the game, getting more and more drunk which made them get more and more damage. It got to a point where neither one of them could focus on the game anymore, too busy joking and laughing at each other.

Soon, they abandoned the game to lay on the floor, talking and giggling.

"Trying to get me drunk, George? Hmm?" Dream teased, slightly slurring as he twirled a finger in George's hair, his head resting on Dream's lap.

George looked up at him, a lopsided grin on his face. "Maybbeee," he giggled mischievously.

"The old get-your-friend-drunk-then-get-into-their-pants trick. You're not sly, George," Dream scolded, wagging his finger.

George sighed dramatically, "You caught me, Dream. This was all an elaborate ruse to see how big you actually are," George teased. 

Dream shook his head in exasperation. "Bad boy." After thinking for a moment, he said, "Though, it would be better if we were high, not drunk. Feels better."

George sat up, sitting up cross legged across from Dream. "Really?" he breathed, curious. "Why?"

Dream shrugged. "Well, whenever I get high I always, like, you know, jerk off," he tried to explain, making the jerking off motion with his hand. George stared wide-eyed at the movement, licking his lips.

"But what's even the difference," George slurred, confused.

"It's just like so much better. Everything is like, I dunno, heightened? I guess," Dream struggled to describe what he was thinking to George. "Like, you can just _feel_ it so much more and I just jack off but I heard sex is like amazing. I've, like, you know, always wanted to try it," he fumbled over his words, his face flushing slightly at his embarrassing admission.

George nodded slowly, his eyes dilated and looking a little dazed. "So, do you want to get high or have sex?" he questioned, a subtle smirk on his face as he teased Dream.

"I dunno. Both."

"Okay."

Dream looked shocked. "Really? You would actually have sex with me?"

"Sure. But, you said only if we were high," George giggled.

Dream's face fell, pouting. "We could still do it now."

But George had already fell in a fit of laughter, ending their conversation. Dream asked what he was even laughing at and George replied through his tears that Dream's face looked funny. Dream pouted even more at that.

"Oh, wait," George said, getting up suddenly. "I forgot about your present!" he exclaimed, wobbly walking to his room.

He came back, clutching an article of clothing to his chest.

"Here, Dreamy," George purred. "Made this just for you," he said, handing over the gift.

It was a gradient green to blue hoodie with various patches, stitches, and small drawings placed over the sweater.

Dream gasped, "Oh, it's so cute!" He clumsily tore off his shirt, sliding the hoodie on as George watched, his eyes lingering on Dream's chest.

Dream smoothed out the material, looking at all the little designs George put on.

"I bought some patches that, like, represent us." George explained. "And then I stitched a few words and phrases on the sleeves and hood," George rambled, pointing at all the hidden work he did. 

There was a patch of the George goggles, a Dream smiley face, a green block, some various minecraft items, and a computer with some accessories.

The words: Georgenotfound, Dream, dnf, and a few little quotes were stitched on the inside of the sleeves and hood. There were also some little doodles on a few of the seems and at the bottom of the hoodie. Dream looked at every little detail, excited at all the little secrets.

"George!" Dream exclaimed. "This is so cool! You actually made this for me?" he said, the alcohol making him a little over emotional.

"Hehe, yes. I'm so glad you like it!" George beamed, pleased with Dream's reaction to his gift. 

Dream tackled him into a hug, pushing them both on the floor.

"No, I love it, George. And!" he said, pressing his face into George's chest, "I love you."

George chuckled softly, gently rubbing Dream's back. "Love you, too, Dream," he said softly.

Dream pulled back in surprise. "You actually said it!" he exclaimed in awe.

George laughed, "Yeah. I did. It is your birthday, after all."

They drank a little more, tumbling onto the bed when the alcohol started to make them sleepy.

George started clumsily stripping off his shirt and pants.

"So hot," he complained, slurring his words as he flopped down on the bed.

Dream stared at the half-naked George with his mouth agape.

George lifted his head up. "Hey, I can see you staring," he tsked, wagging his finger at Dream.

"Can't help it. So hot," he repeated George's words back at him.

George rolled his eyes, crawling up besides Dream, making himself comfortable at his side.

"You know," George said, so soft Dream could barely hear him. 

"I can still offer up my body as your present," he whispered hotly into Dream's ear.

Dream whipped his head around, dumbfounded at what George just said.

"What?" he asked, looking for more clarification but George was already passed out, snoring softly next to Dream's face.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the build-a-bears they chose and clothes actually exist, even the masks. i really researched into it for this lmao


	6. Chapter 6

They woke up, groggy and hungover.

"Georgeee, you're squishing me," Dream whined.

"Can't move. Suck it up," George grumbled, not moving from his place right on top of Dream. They couldn't even remember when they got into this position with George draped over Dream.

"It's getting too hot," Dream huffed, complaining as the warmth from outside and their combined body heat was making Dream sweat.

"Take off your clothes then," George muttered grumpily, not wanting to deal with Dream.

Dream sighed dramatically, "How? You're still on top of me."

George groaned unhappily as he slightly rose. "Fine. I'll do it just to make you shut up," he grunted, sliding his hands under Dream's hoodie and tugging it upwards.

Dream shivered at the hands against his bare skin, complying easily as George undressed him quickly. George tossed the offending object away, flopping back onto Dream.

"Now be quiet," he demanded, curling his arms around Dream as he went back to sleep.

Dream, very quietly and gently, slowly rubbed his hands over George's exposed back. He could feel the other's breath right next to his ear. Dream drifted his hands lower, then dragged them up George's side.

He heard George take a short intake of breath. Dream stopped, waiting for George to settle back down. He resumed his administrations, lightly caressing the soft skin.

George started muttering something in his sleep, Dream held his breath, trying to hear what George was saying.

"Dream," he breathed quietly as Dream listened attentively.

He softly brushed over George's hair.

"Please, Dream," George whimpered, breathing getting heavier.

What the hell is he dreaming about? Dream thought to himself.

"Oh," George said, breathless. He hummed against Dream's neck, small noises escaping his lips.

George woke up with a start, panting slightly, slowly lifting himself up to look at Dream.

His eyes were half-lidded, an unconcerned smile on his face. "Dream," George whispered, staring right at Dream's lips.

"Uh, yeah?" Dream responded, making George's eyes snap up to look at his.

"Oh, um, hi," he said awkwardly, rolling off Dream to his side of the bed.

"What were you dreaming about, Georgie?" Dream snickered. "You were making a lot of interesting noises."

George still turned away, huffed, "Nothing."

Dream decided to drop it, his head hurting too much to tease George.

-

They lazily got up a little while after, drinking a smoothie Dream made to settle their stomachs.

They sipped quietly as their toast popped up with a ding.

"Do you have toast in Britain? Or just crumpets?" Dream asked, a stupid smirk on his face.

George scoffed. "Really going for the generic British jokes, Dream?"

Dream chuckled, spreading butter on both of their toast. "That didn't answer my question."

"No, Dream. We don't have toast. Or bread," George replied sarcastically.

"That's so sad," Dream gasped, exaggerated. "This is fine cuisine," he said, pushing the plate of plain toast to George.

"Wow. Thanks," George muttered.

-

"Ughh," George groaned dramatically. "I totally forgot about something!"

"What?"

George looked over at him, a pout on his lips, "I wanted to make your birthday cake yesterday."

"We had cake at the restaurant, though," Dream reminded.

"Yeah, I know. But, I wanted to actually make one. I just forgot about it."

Dream shrugged, "Then let's make one."

George perked up, "Really? It's not too late?"

"Sure."

They went into the kitchen, browsing through Dream's cabinets to see what they could use.

"Let's use the box cake. Making it from scratch is too hard, I'm not that good a cook," George decided, setting out the supplies.

"Sounds good to me."

Dream only had a yellow cake mix. They would have to make the frosting.

"Why do you only have a whisk? Where's the electric mixer I was promised?" George lamented, stirring the batter.

"I made no such promises. And I really don't bake much so I never needed one," Dream defended.

"You really cheap out in the most inconvenient places," George grumbled. "You know you have money, right?"

Dream rolled his eyes. "Hey, did you even preheat the oven?" he said, glancing at the obviously not preheated oven.

"Ughhh," George groaned as Dream turned it on. "Why did I think this was a good idea."

"I genuinely don't know," Dream chuckled.

"Alright, I'm sick of stirring. Where's the cake pan."

"Umm," Dream muttered, looking through the pantry. "I don't know if... Oh wait, here's one."

He brought out a red heart-shaped pan.

"What is this?" George asked incrediously.

"I think it came in the pack with my apron," Dream guessed. Speaking of that apron, it was currently tied around George's waist. Very cute.

"Okay, whatever. It'll look fine," George said, pouring the batter.

They placed it in the oven and made the frosting. They decided to make a chocolate base and pink icing for the decorations.

"It smells so good," George groaned impatiently as Dream took the cake out of the oven.

"But, it has to cool," Dream scolded. "I think I heard somewhere that putting it in the freezer will make it cool like twice as fast," he said, placing it inside and shutting the fridge door.

George giggled, "You're making that up."

"It's true!" Dream exclaimed.

Finally, it was ready. George put on the frosting then spent about a half hour decorating it.

"Finished," he said, wiping away some of the icing that was on his face.

"I like it. Very cute, George," Dream praised, surveying over the cake. It had a line of pink icing around the edge, defining the heart shape. George also put scallops on the bottom and wrote 'Dream' on top with a little heart and smiley face.

"I almost don't want to eat it. Such a shame to ruin this perfection," Dream said as George pulled out two forks.

"Too bad. I want to eat this so bad."

"Wait," Dream stopped him, pulling out his phone. "Let me take a picture real quick."

He snapped a couple of photos. "Okay, now some with the baker himself," Dream said, gesturing George into the shot.

George groaned, frowning at the camera.

"George," Dream tutted disapprovingly, "You need to smile. Act like you're happy, okay?"

George smiled weakly, Dream gave him an unimpressed look.

George chuckled. "Mom, I don't want any more pictures."

"Too bad," Dream said unremorseful. "You're such a mess, though, there's frosting all over you."

George rolled his eyes, glancing at the big mess he made of Dream's kitchen.

Dream sighed. "I guess I'll have to lick it off you," he grinned, putting away his phone.

George blushed. "You won't," he challenged teasingly.

"Oh, I will George, don't tempt me." Dream swiped a bit of frosting from George's cheek, putting it into his mouth seductively.

"Idiot."

They enjoyed the cake, George putting a streak of frosting on Dream's face.

"George," Dream said, unamused.

George giggled.

"Now you have to get it off. With your mouth," Dream grinned.

"Fine," George replied confidently, licking the frosting off Dream's face. Dream swallowed thickly. George stepped back, laughing softly with a blush.

Dream was embarrassed, wiping the remaining frosting off with the back of his hand.

"You licked me," he grumbled.

"You asked me too!" George exclaimed, laughing as Dream muttered incoherently, his face red.

-

After cleaning up the disastrous kitchen, they went back to Dream's room, mostly just sharing each other's company.

That's when Dream saw a particular video.

"/Did you know that if you jokingly flirt with your friend, and you guys laugh cause it makes you happy, and then you keep doing it, you can accidentally fall in love with your best friend?/" the video said.

Dream stopped for a moment. Wait, that's what he did. With George. But, there was no way. He couldn't just make himself get feelings for someone.

Right?

Dream slowly thought about all his moments with George, all the teasing and flirting. All the jokes and laughter. All the times he wanted to do more than just tease. To go further into something.... more.

Do I want something more? Dream thought, the video making him rethink everything.

Could a joke actually become real?

If so, Dream was fucked.

Dream was pulled out of his distressing realizations by George giggling at something on his phone. Dream watched as the other typed something. He was texting.

Texting someone else.

Dream got up from his gaming chair, going to sit by George on the bed, peeking at his phone. He decided to divert his all his attention and mixed emotions onto being upset at George texting someone else, instead of thinking about his feelings.

"Who are you texting," Dream demanded, annoyed.

"No one," George teased cheekily.

"No," Dream huffed, "Let me see who you're texting," he reached over to grab George's phone. George pulled it away from his grasp.

"Dream, stop. This is my phone. I can text whoever I want," he said, sticking his tongue out in defiance.

"No. You can't, actually. You're mine," he huffed, going after the phone again.

George dropped his phone down, looking at Dream incrediously, "I'm not yours, Dream. What? Are you jealous or something?" he teased.

Dream scoffed, pulling George towards him instead, "No. I just don't want you talking to anyone else ever." He was still unsuccessful at getting George's phone.

"Why do you even care?" George grumbled.

"Because, I just said. You're mine. No one else can have you."

George sat up. "That's not fair," he accused, poking Dream in the chest. "I don't have any reason to agree to that."

Dream's face hardened. "You know you're mine, George. Don't pretend otherwise," he said coldly.

"Dream, seriously, stop," George groaned, annoyed at Dream's sudden pestering. "We both know it's just a joke. I'm not actually 'yours', whatever that means."

"I'm not playing around, George." Dream replied, getting on the bed to try to nab the phone, hovering over George.

"You always are," George accused softly, lying back on the bed with his hand stretched far away, looking up at Dream.

Dream huffed. "No, I'm not," he sulked, abandoning his mission of getting George's phone and more focused on how George looks underneath him.

George blew out a frustrated breath. "Then what are you doing? What are you saying right now?"

Dream wasn't sure why he was getting so worked up. What was he saying? He didn't really even know. All he knew was right now, in this moment, he felt pulled to George. His lips looked so... soft.

"I'm saying that _I_ get to have you. What's there not to understand?"

"Well, I don't understand, Dream. Explain it to me." George said flatly.

Dream faltered, realizing he went into this too hot headed and stubborn. Everything was still confusing in his brain, he needed to process that he might... have something for George.

"I just, like, you know," Dream gestured vaguely. "We have our whole thing, together. And I just.. I want to keep that."

George sighed, rolling his eyes as he slowly sat up cross-legged on the bed, putting some space between him and Dream. "We have a 'thing' sure, but Dream. We aren't actually together."

"I-I know. Uh, sorry," Dream muttered, gaze downcast as he awkwardly stood on the side of the bed.

George sighed, not wanting them to fight. He decided to lift the mood. "But, if you wanted to, you'd just have to ask first," he teased, a small smile coming back on his face.

"So.. what would you say if I did ask you," Dream said, not thinking about filtering his words.

George looked up at him, sliding his gaze up and down over Dream thoughtfully, "I'm... not sure. You'll have to ask me first."

Dream almost decided to do it. But, he couldn't manage to get himself to say the words.

"Good to know."

Dream left the room a little while later, quietly coming back with a bowl of popcorn.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked hesitantly, trying to gauge George's mood.

George breathed deeply at the smell of fresh popped corn. He brushed off the incident from earlier. It was hard for him to stay mad at Dream.

They sat with the bowl in the middle of them, making a obvious separation.

Dream turned on the movie. Fantastic Mr. Fox.

George side-eyed him incrediously. "Not to be rude, Dream. But, what the hell is this," he asked, gesturing at the tv.

"What? I like this movie. It's actually really funny."

George crinkled his nose at the animation. He almost started to protest again but stopped when he looked at Dream.

He was smiling happily at the screen, shoveling popcorn into his mouth absentmindedly. He looked so.. cute.

"I haven't seen this in so long," Dream murmured, mostly to himself.

George sighed, shaking his head lightly as he settled down, deciding to give this movie a chance.

Over the course of the movie, they slowly shifted closer together. Eventually the empty popcorn bowl was moved away and they snuggled up next to each other, Dream's arm over George's shoulder.

What was this? A cheesy romance novel?

The movie was actually really good, George admitted. There were some funny scenes, and they were made even more hilarious by Dream's wheezing.

As the credits rolled, they talked about the best parts, giggling. Neither of them wanted to move away from their position.

Dream slowly leaned them both down until they were laying on the couch, Dream slightly hovering above George.

"Your face is so smooth, George. How?" Dream asked fondly, running his fingers over the soft skin.

George giggled. "Cum."

Dream stopped, choking on his words, "George! Whose cum? Why is it not mine?" he demanded.

"Do you want it to be yours?" he cheekily replied.

"Kinda," Dream breathed, eyes fluttering over George's face.

"Sorry, but I only do that after three dates, like a proper lady," George responded with a light chuckle.

Dream thought for a moment. "We had three. Dinner the first night you were here. Our ice cream date. And now, our third which was the movie," Dream listed.

George laughed nervously, "I guess that's true? Do you really want to, Dream?" he asked, exaggerating a seductive tone.

Dream decided he was tired of the cat and mouse shit. Over the jokes and the constant teasing. He always stopped himself before, unsure if he really truly wanted something more with George, or if he just took things too far sometimes. 

But, Dream didn't want to think this time. He knew he wanted to do something. And right here, right now, with George, he couldn't seem to stop himself. And, well, he was impatient.

Dream leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to George's lips.

"Yeah, I do."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i like fantastic mr. fox, that's why i put it in the fic. i just thought George would react like that lol


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut warning 🚨 lol

"Okay," George breathed, dazed at the fact that Dream actually kissed him. He seemed calm and collected on the outside, but he was screaming in his head. Dream just kissed him, oh my god.

Dream didn't hesitate for a second, quickly scooping George into his arms and practically sprinting into his room.

He set George on the bed, turning back for a moment to close the door.

Dream looked at the nervous George on the bed, slowly stalking up to him.

George watched as the bed dipped at Dream's weight. "You're- you're not actually going to cum on my face, right?" George asked, trying to sound teasing and casual, but his voice came out breathless and uncertain.

Dream slowly crawled until he was above George, chuckling lowly, he replied, "I have other plans, but I won't make any promises."

Dream slowly leaned down, his breath ghosting over the other's lips. He brushed them very gently over George's, making them both shudder at the contact.

Finally, Dream pressed their lips together, starting off slow and soft, then urgent and demanding as they both could finally do what they wanted with each other. Now able to release everything that was pent up.

Dream grabbed George's face, kissing him heatedly. George pulled Dream closer, trying desperately to get more of this, of Dream.

Once Dream started, he couldn't stop. He pushed them down on the bed, laying on top of George.

Everything was in a frenzy, them sliding their hands over each other hurriedly, kisses intense and burning, not letting the other disconnect for a moment like there was no time.

There was no room for talking, just heavy breaths and wandering hands as they pressed together, kissing each other with passion and fire.

More, the voice in Dream's head demanded. He gave into every temptation, running his hands up under George's shirt.

He bit George's bottom lip, swiping his tongue inside teasingly when George opened his mouth. George let out a strangled noise at that.

Dream couldn't think, his thoughts just filled with George. George's mouth, his lips, his chest. The noises he made when Dream touched him or licked into his mouth.

It was intoxicating. Addicting.

He bit down on George's exposed neck, deeply enjoying the whimper that escaped George's mouth.

He did it again, biting, sucking, and kissing down George's neck. Dream wanted to leave marks, he wanted to be possessive of what was his.

George placed a hand over his mouth, embarrassed at the noises he couldn't contain from Dream's administrations.

Dream grunted, unhappy at George quieting himself. In retaliation, he rolled his hips down on George's, the other's eyes opening wide as he groaned, still muffled by his hand.

Dream could feel George pressing against him, hard. He tore George's hand away, pressing an intense kiss to his gasping lips as Dream continued to rub his hips into him.

"I want to hear you," Dream whispered, low and gravely. George whimpered.

They grinded into each other, but it wasn't enough. Dream pulled away, George whining at the sudden stop.

Dream pulled off George's shirt, gazing lustfully at the other underneath him. His neck was littered with hickeys, his chest heaving as he panted. George's hair was ruffled roughly, his lips red and wet from the kissing, a blush heavy on his face.

He looked utterly wrecked.

Dream liked that.

He leaned back down to kiss George, lifting his hips up so he could remove the other's pants.

”I’m so upset we didn't do this the other day when you were wearing that thong," Dream mourned, sliding his hands over George's boxers.

"Oh, um," George fumbled, "Maybe another time?" he offered, impatiently watching as Dream's hand hovered over his erection. 

Dream grinned, cocking his head to the side. "Oh. So you want to do this again, do you? Well, that's alright with me," he murmured.

George choked when Dream brushed over his dick. He pushed up into Dream's hand futility, wanting more. But Dream moved away, sliding George's pants down instead. He quickly took off his own, never removing his lips from George.

Dream suddenly broke away, removing George's underwear in one swift motion.

George's blushed deepened and he turned his face away in embarrassment as Dream gawked at him.

Dream slowly swiped his thumb over the tip of George's dick.

"So wet," he muttered, utterly entranced in how he made George look like this, and how incredibly hot it was.

"Dream," George whimpered, pulling him back up to get Dream's eyes off him. George kissed Dream deeply, threading his fingers roughly through the other's hair as Dream slowly rubbed George's dick with just his thumb.

George panted heavily, feeling hornier than he ever felt in his life at the slow, teasing way Dream touched him.

George was getting more desperate, but Dream did not pick up his pace at all. He groaned at the barely there touches, not able to move his hips up.

”I want to.. be inside you," Dream whispered in George's ear, breathless and dripping with want. "So badly."

George felt all the blood rush away from his head, going low and leaving him light-headed. "O-okay," he replied quietly, barely able to think.

Dream reached into his dresser with his free hand, not disconnecting himself from George. He grabbed a bottle and removed his hand from George, who let out a desperate cry at the loss.

Dream poured the lube onto his fingers, reaching down low, staring into George's eyes. He pressed his finger slowly into George, watching his reaction.

George scrunched his eyes closed as he felt Dream's finger inside of him. It felt.. weird.

Dream slowly pumped his finger in and out, letting George adjust. He leaned down to kiss and bite at George's neck again, distracting him as Dream opened him up.

"You okay?" Dream asked against George's skin.

"Y-yeah," George breathed unsteadily. "Just feels weird. Doesn't hurt though."

Dream smiled, brushing his lips over George's neck. "So, you've never done this before? Even on yourself?" Dream murmured, teasing.

George shook his head, gasping as Dream inserted another finger. "N-no. I haven't. W-why? Have... have you?"

Dream chuckled lowly, "Yeah, I have a couple times."

George imagined Dream fingering himself. The image somehow made him even harder. He wanted, no needed to see that happen.

"Oh," George breathed, panting as Dream slid his fingers in and out easily inside him. "Why?"

Dream shrugged, whispering seductively into George's ear, "Heard it felt good."

George lost his breath, head swimming with thoughts of Dream.

Dream got up, sitting in between George's legs. He pulled off his underwear with one hand, the other hand pushing a third finger into George.

Dream watched, captivated as his fingers disappeared inside George. He spread them slightly, stretching him open.

Dream pushed them in slowly, curling them up, trying to find the spot inside George. He found it, pressing firmly, making George let out a choked gasp, his back arching as he tried to get more.

Dream pressed his fingers in antagonizingly slowly, brushing over the place that George wanted. He watched as George pushed himself down, fucking himself on Dream's fingers.

Dream couldn't take his eyes away as George desperately tried to get more, jerking his hips down into the fingers inside him.

Dream didn't relent, going even slower, then stopping entirely as George continued to move down, savoring how much George wanted him to touch him. To fuck him.

George let out a breathless whimper, "Dream," he whined, sounding wrecked and desperate.

Dream whipped his head up, nearly drooling as he saw what made that noise.

George was... painfully hard. His face was bright red, an arm covering his eyes. His other hand was clutching into the bed sheets, giving him purchase to thrust down.

Dream gaped at the sight, quickly removing his slick fingers from George.

George cried out, pushing himself up on his elbows, his eyes pleading with Dream.

"Please, Dream," he begged slightly. "No more teasing, please."

Dream didn't have to be asked twice. He scrambled for the lube again, quickly covering himself with it.

George watched him with dark, half-lidded eyes as Dream stroked himself.

Satisfied it was enough, Dream positioned himself, grabbing George's hips and lifting them up slightly.

George grabbed Dream's hands as he pushed inside him slowly. With all the preparation, it went in easily.

Dream kept pushing inside, going much deeper than his fingers reached.

When George thought it was going to stop, it didn't.

"Dream," George said, breathlessly and urgent. "It's not gonna fit. It's -ah- too big."

"It's gonna fit," Dream grunted, pressing into George until he finally bottomed out.

George gasped for breath at the full, stretched feeling of Dream inside him. He choked a little bit at that thought. Dream was _inside_ him.

Dream was staring at where he entered George, dumbstruck as well that him and George were having sex. Like literally having sex right now.

George felt good around him, tight. Dream pulled out slightly, experimentally thrusting into George.

The sounds he got from that were.... addicting and mind-numbing, to say the least.

Dream continued, slowly pulling in and out, slapping his hips into George.

George grabbed at him, crushing their lips together. He moaned into Dream's mouth as he pushed in faster, motions going rougher as Dream lost himself in the pleasure.

George pulled his mouth away from Dream's, trying to catch his breath, clawing at the other's back. He pushed himself down, meeting Dream's thrusts.

Dream moved slightly, changing the angle, making George cry when he hit his prostrate dead on.

George felt blinded by pleasure, desperately trying to get friction. Dream reached down, roughly pulling at George's neglected dick.

George couldn't stop his choked moans and whimpers as Dream pounded into him, setting a relentless pace as he fucked George down into the bed.

George's skin was hot and burning, riled up with the intensity of being stimulated everywhere. He felt every one of Dream's deep thrusts, Dream's hand stroking his dick, Dream's bare skin on his, Dream's hot breath in his ear.

It was overwhelming. George felt himself reaching his end, gasping out Dream's name over and over. His hips jerked up frantically and uncontrollably.

It was too much and not enough at the same time.

George threw his head back with a groan when Dream gave him a particularly rough tug, making George come undone with a sob. His eyes rolled back in his head, finally getting his release.

Dream's breaths were labored, his hand slowly stroking George as he finished all over Dream's hand. He bit down on George's neck, his hips stuttering as he came inside George. Dream slowed his thrusts, chuckling lightly at the squelching sound it made.

He laid down heavily on top of George for a moment, spent. They came down from their highs, catching their breaths.

"Ugh, Dream," George complained, trying to push Dream off of him.

Dream slowly got up with a groan, pulling out gently from inside the other. He watched as the cum spilled out from where he was inside. George closed his legs quickly in embarrassment.

Dream flopped down next to George, lying on his side to face the other.

"So, that was hot."

George hid his face in his hands, blushing hard. "Yeah, it was."

Dream smirked, "Wanna go again?"

"Dream!" George cried, removing his hands in shock. "We literally just did it!"

"Yeah, I know. I was there. That's why I wanna do it again."

George groaned. "I can't I'm too sensitive," he muttered unhappily. 

"I'll bottom," Dream offered with no hesitation.

George whipped his head to gauge if Dream was serious. He didn't look like he was joking. "But, I'm too tired. Being top seems like a lot of work," George said, a little begrudgingly. He did want Dream to bottom.

"I'll ride you."

George perked up immediately, "Really?"

Dream nodded.

Now George was on board, quickly forgetting how intense the session they just had was, "Okay!"

Dream swung his legs to sit up on George's lap. He kissed him sweetly, rubbing both their hardening dicks together.

This time, George bit down on Dream's neck, leaving his own marks, making Dream let out a breathless sigh. It felt exciting to be more in control.

Dream got the lube again, offering it to George.

"No. I'm too tired, remember?" George chided, feeling giddy. "I want you to do it."

"O-kay," Dream said, a little taken aback. He squared his shoulders, trying to relax himself. George placed a few more hickeys on his neck as Dream poured the lube onto his fingers.

George pushed Dream's shoulders back slightly, watching intently as Dream reached down under himself. He wanted to see this.

Dream let out a slow breath, pushing a finger gingerly inside of him.

George viewed Dream as he fingered himself open, eyes fixated as Dream inserted two then three fingers, gently pushing his hips down onto them.

Dream was letting out small, breathless noises, feeling more turned on since George was watching him finger himself. He hit the spot inside him and groaned, his sweaty forehead falling onto George's shoulder.

George dipped his hand low, curving it over Dream's fingers that were resting inside himself. George gently pressed his hand up, driving the digits slightly deeper. Dream grunted, hips hurriedly snapping down since he couldn't move his hand at all.

George licked his lips, almost delirious by watching Dream. "I wanna see," he whispered, voice raspy and low.

Dream balked a bit, stopping his movements. He silently complied, leaning back on his hand to give George access to look, a flush spread over his face and chest.

"Oh," George breathed, seeing where Dream's fingers disappeared inside himself. He gently pulled them out, only getting a quick glance at where Dream stretched himself before the other hastily sat up, embarrassed at where George was gazing.

He rubbed some of the lube onto George, then lifted himself up, slowly sinking onto George's dick.

George let out a breathless sigh, placing a hard grip onto Dream's hips, pushing him down. Dream sat all the way down, panting slightly when George was fully inside him.

He took a moment to adjust, then inched up a bit, slowly fucking himself on George's dick.

"Ah," Dream cried, as he slammed down onto George. It felt good like this, too. Having George inside him. How could he choose between between a top or bottom when both were so tempting?

George jerked his hips up into Dream, gasping at the wet grip around his dick. Dream felt good. Way too good.

Dream increased his pace, becoming more desperate as every thrust starting hitting directly at his prostrate, the pleasure shooting through him.

"Mm, George," he panted, sinking back into him. He was going faster, bouncing up and down on George, making the bed shake and creak.

"Dream," George purred breathlessly, "You're so hot." His eyes were filled with lust as he watched Dream ride him. Yeah, George was definitely going to do anything to get to do this again.

-

Dream slowly and lazily thrust into George, wrapping a hand around his hips from behind to keep him in place. It was the next morning, Dream wasting no time to get back inside George. 

"Dream," George choked out, getting more desperate as Dream set an antagonizingly slow pace for almost twenty minutes, not letting George get any relief.

"What?" Dream murmured, swatting George's hand away when he tried again, unsuccessfully, to touch himself.

"Please," George begged, face scrunched up as Dream leisurely pushed into George, making him sensitive and aching for more.

"Hm," Dream hummed, lifting George's leg up on top of his so he could go inside George more deeply, but not increasing his pace at all.

George panted and whimpered softly as Dream unhurriedly pulled almost all the way out of George, then pushed in deeply at a brutally slow pace.

Dream bit and nipped at George's neck, watching him squirm as he tried to push back into Dream but couldn't as Dream firmly kept George still.

"Ah!" George cried, needing more so bad but Dream was not letting up.

Dream smirked, satisfied with how high strung he could make George. He was gonna have a little fun with him since he was in this state.

"Georgeee," Dream murmured, low and teasing.

"Dream. Dream, _please_ ," George sobbed.

"Shhh," Dream hushed him. "None of that. I have to ask you something."

"What," George gasped as Dream bit him harshly.

"Do you like me, George?" Dream whispered against his skin.

George shivered, hesitating slightly, "Y-yes."

Dream grinned, thrusting a bit faster which made George frantic. He slowed his pace down again, waiting for George to calm down.

George scratched at him desperately, Dream just kissed his shoulder.

"How long?"

George's chest heaved heavily with the inconsistent pleasure. "W-what?" he gasped out.

"How long have you liked me," Dream muttered softly.

George scrunched his face up again, trying to think through the haze in his brain. "I, um, I-I've liked you for a l-long time, Dream," he managed to get out through his panted breaths.

"Mm," Dream said, enjoying this deepy, how easily he could make George answer him. "Did you like me like this?" he asked, referring to his dick in George's ass.

"Well, I," George floundered. "M-more recently... yes," he admitted.

Dream chuckled softly, "Do you like this, George? Me inside you?"

George whimpered at the words. Of course Dream would talk dirty. "Yeah," he breathed.

"What do you like about it?"

George was silent for a second. Dream slowed down even more somehow, waiting for George to answer.

"I l-like," George choked out as Dream did a particularly rough thrust, quickly going back to his easy-going pace. "I like h-how deep you are," George continued shyly, "A-and how it feels, j-just so much and-and, when you hit that -ah- spot inside me.." George trailed off as Dream finally quickened slightly, not being able to speak through his gasps.

"I wanna edge you, George."

George sobbed as Dream slowed back down, "Dream, please. Go faster. It hurts."

"If it hurts, shouldn't I go slower?" Dream teased.

"No," George cried. "Dream, please. I wanna cum so bad, please." He was getting frantic again, clawing at Dream's shoulder behind him as he sobbed.

Dream brushed his lips over George's heated and sensitive skin. "Shh," he hushed again.

Dream reached his free hand around to George's dick, holding it gently.

George choked, trying desperately to push his hips up into the touch, unable to with Dream's grip still on his hip.

Dream stroked over George slowly, rubbing gently over the tip. It was leaking heavily, making Dream's hand slick.

Dream pushed into George more quickly, his hand jerking George at a faster pace.

"Yes, yes, yes," George breathed out. "Please, Dream. Faster. Please, _please_ don't stop."

Dream thrust urgently, slapping his skin against George's as he pushed eagerly back into him.

George was gasping for air, close to his release.

Dream stopped.

"No!" George sobbed as Dream let go of his dick, his heart pounding in his head, his eyes blurring at the sudden stop at stimulation.

"Dream," he choked out weakly as the other slowly thrust into him again. Dream watched as George struggled against him. The desperation of it made Dream a little light-headed.

"Ugh, you're so hot, George. It's so hard to not just pound into you," Dream sighed.

George whimpered brokenly, his breaths uneven.

"Do you want me to do that, George?"

George nodded frantically, "Yes! Dream! Please, fuck me!" he cried, his eyes blurring with tears.

"But, I am fucking you."

George groaned in frustration, "No, you need to do it more. Harder and f-faster," he explained desperately.

"Ohh," Dream murmured with a smile. He turned George's to look at him, seeing his red, tear-stained face.

"Please," George begged, his eyes pleading.

Dream kissed him, sweet and gentle. "Am I being too mean to you?"

George just whimpered against Dream's lips, kissing him frantically, clutching his hair harshly.

Dream finally relented, pushing into George roughly.

"Ah," George moaned, pulling his lips away slightly as Dream fucked him how he asked, hard and fast.

Dream released his hold on George's hips, which stuttered to life immediately, pushing down into Dream's dick inside him.

George dropped his head back down, panting heavily as Dream stroked him again. He was frantically thrusting up and down, trying to get friction.

Dream didn't slow down this time, pounding into George as he sobbed. Dream pushed into him deeply, making George choke out a moan as he came.

George had never felt an orgasm like this before in his life. It was so intense, his eyes whitened out and ears ringing. He shuddered, releasing his load and gasping. He slumped down on the bed, exhausted and light-headed from the overwhelming pleasure.

Dream followed soon after, coming deep inside George, gently pulling out from the breathless boy in front of him.

George turned over to face Dream. "You're a goddamn tease," he muttered.

"Are you really surprised by that?" Dream asked with a smirk.

George sighed. "No... not really," he begrudgingly admitted. 

Dream chuckled, pulling George into an embrace.

"Ugh, it's so sticky and gross," George complained.

Dream grinned devilishly, "Wanna shower, together?"

George's eyes snapped up. "Okay, but," he warned, "You have to keep your hands to yourself."

-

The warm water struck George's heated skin, he panted heavily as Dream stroked both of their dicks together quickly.

"This," George gasped, "This is not keeping your hands to yourself."

Dream laughed breathlessly, kissing George gently, "I couldn't help it. You were just right there, all exposed and irresistible."

George groaned, throwing his head against the tile. "How can you do it this much? I swear, this is not normal," he muttered.

"I have to. I need to do it with you as much as I can before you leave," Dream chuckled, jerking them harder.

"Ah," George groaned, "I'm not leaving yet. And, besides," he paused, catching his breath for a moment. "I'm planning to move down here, anyway," he gasped.

Dream stopped immediately, making George keen.

"Dream!" he exclaimed, his eyes flashing as he looked up at Dream.

A smile was creeping up on Dream's face. "Really?" he breathed, "When?" he said, resuming his stroking.

"Mm," George whimpered. "S-soon. Hopefully in the next month."

Dream jerked his hand over them faster, causing both of them to gasp. "Okay."

He jacked his hand rougher, brushing over their sensitive tips until they both finished.

George wobbled slightly, Dream held him up with a stupid grin. "Too much for you, George?"

"It would be too much for any normal person," he grumbled.

Dream chuckled, peppering small kisses over George's face. "Stop seducing me then."

George rolled his eyes. "I literally do nothing but stand there and then you jump my bones!" he exclaimed.

Dream smiled softly, "You just do it for me, George. What can I say."

They wasted so much water.

-


	8. Chapter 8

George requested a much needed break from all the incessant fucking. Dream agreed, albeit a bit begrudgingly, letting George have his rest.

Dream kept his word, but that didn't stop him from giving George lingering touches, kissing him until he was breathless, and openly eye-fucking him.

Only a couple of days later, it was George who was getting pent up and wanting.

He didn't want to admit that to Dream, that his resolve was that weak and pathetic. George was thinking at least a weak of recovery, not two measly days.

Dream would be all smug and tease him endlessly on how desperate he was.

And George was not desperate. Well, not yet at least.

He decided to make Dream come after him, George needed to do something that Dream couldn't resist.

First, George left the bathroom door opened while he showered, an obvious invitation. Dream did not take the bait.

He decided to take it one step further and walk by Dream in just his towel. George's skin was glistening, his hair fluffy, and the skimpy cloth loose on his hips.

Dream simply looked him up and down, whistled, then went back to what he was doing.

Dammit, George thought, stomping to his room. Dream was playing with him. He had to be.

Next, George tried to lead Dream into something more when they made out that night. They were already on the bed, the room dark except the glow of a warm lamp. It was the perfect conditions.

Dream was hovering over him, his knees in between George's legs. He licked into George's mouth hotly, lightly scratching from George's scalp down to his neck.

George shivered, running his hand up under Dream's shirt, feeling the warm skin under his fingertips.

Dream became more urgent and pressing, George vindicated that his plan worked.

Dream slid his hands down slowly George's waist, then pushed himself up, breaking them apart abruptly.

George was breathless, barely able to keep himself from grabbing at Dream and pressing them together.

Dream looked a little smug, his eyes seemed to taunt George, saying 'What, George? Want something?'

But, he remained silent, snuggling up behind George, spooning him.

George let out a small sigh, willing his hard on to go away.

-

George needed to up the ante. He was getting that dick _today_.

He tore apart his room, frantically searching for the thing that would make him prevail over Dream.

He found it, his ace. The thong.

George couldn't believe that Dream actually made him wear this.

He slipped it on, quickly throwing one of Dream's hoodies over it, for added effect. The sweater came down to his mid thighs, covering him up just enough to leave Dream wanting to see more.

George trodded softly into Dream's room, peeking in to see Dream sitting at his computer desk on his phone.

George grinned. Perfect.

He casually walked over, plopping himself on Dream's lap.

Dream smiled, chuckling lightly. "What do we have here?" he murmured, placing his hands on George's waist.

George said nothing, leaning down to bite at Dream's neck.

"Trying to seduce me, George?"

George shook his head playfully. "Nooo. I'm not doing anything, Dream," he said, feigning innocence.

"Hm," Dream hummed, stopping in his tracks as he felt the bare skin of George's thighs.

"George," he said in breathless astonishment, "You're not wearing anything."

George giggled. "I know. Wanna see what's underneath?" he whispered.

"Yes," Dream replied enthusiastically.

Dream's gaze was transfixed as George slowly and seductively pulled the hoodie off over his head, tossing it on the floor.

Dream looked down in awe, reverently brushing his thumb over the band of the thong.

"George," he breathed, floored at this development.

George smiled, pressing a kiss to Dream's lips, his hand pressing down firmly on his waist.

"I don't think I can keeps my hands off you this time, George," he warned.

George sighed. "I _guess_ it's okay," he said, trying to act reluctant.

Dream promptly stood up, George wrapped his legs and arms around him to keep from falling, sucking marks on Dream's neck as he walked them quickly to the bed.

He laid down on top of George, eagerly running his hands over his exposed body.

"I'm definitely going to have to buy you more stuff to wear if it's gonna be like this," Dream said in wonder. "Would you like that, George?" he whispered seductively.

George nodded, pulling Dream down to connect their lips. He wondered what kind of 'stuff' Dream would buy for him.. He probably didn't want to know.

Dream kissed him deep and slow, George's hands fisted in his hair, arching his back up to press against Dream.

He palmed George over the lace, his dick straining against the fabric. George groaned, lifting up into Dream's touch.

He felt so exposed, wearing nothing but a literal thong while Dream was fully clothed. It felt weird, like he was being gaped at, but also thrilling because it was Dream seeing him like this.

Dream still had his hand over the underwear, rubbing at George's dick with his palm roughly.

Ugh, George groaned. The thong did the trick but now it was annoying him. He just wanted to take it off.

George attempted to slide it down, and Dream immediately stopped him.

"Wait," he said quickly, removing George's hands. "I wanna try to keep it on."

"Dream," George scolded, "That's not gonna work! You'll tear it!"

"No, look. See?" he replied, pulling the fabric gently to the side, pressing his finger lightly into George. "It'll work."

George choked, "A-alright," he conceded as Dream hurriedly grabbed the lube.

He poured a heaping amount onto his fingers, pressing one all the way into George roughly.

George gasped at the sudden intrusion. Dream was usually so careful with him, he pouted.

But, maybe Dream was just so desperate for me, George considered with a wicked grin. That was an alluring thought.

Dream opended up George thoroughly but quickly, spreading his fingers more wide than George thought was necessary.

He jabbed at George's prostrate, making him choke out a moan.

"You have to undress me, George. My hands are busy," Dream murmured into the other's ear.

"W-what," George gasped, being stimulated from the inside and out by Dream, head swimming and dazed.

"Oh come onnn, Georgeee," Dream sang sweetly, prodding George to comply.

George fumbled with Dream's belt, shakily trying to get off the clothes. The task was made more difficult with Dream ramming into his prostrate every so often, making George jerk and whimper.

He finally got the pants slid down part-way, yanking Dream's boxers down with them. George pulled up the other's shirt over his head, it falling down Dream's arms, stuck since Dream was still very much connected with George.

Dream very slowly pulled his hands away, swatting away his shirt. He turned George to his side, quickly lining up his dick from behind him.

Dream opended up George's legs as far as they could go, bringing one up into the crook of his elbow. George let out a strangled noise at the lewd exposure, giving Dream easy access as he pressed inside.

George panted as he was filled by Dream again, his dick sliding in deep, right where George wanted him.

He bottomed out, not letting George get a second to breathe as he started to set up a rhythm. Dream's hand was pressed hard on George's stomach, keeping him tight against him.

Dream's thrusts were quick and short, breaths heavy as they ghosted George's skin.

George's hand was on Dream's face, pulling him close. Dream leaned over, catching the gasping George into a heated kiss.

George felt high as Dream slowly pushed his dick out from the restrictive fabric, jerking it fast along with his thrusts.

It was so good. Exactly what George wanted.

Dream didn't tease this time, hitting and touching right where George desired.

George came with a cry, Dream continuing to stroke him through it. George relaxed, even though it was over too soon, he was content.

Well, until he felt a twinge of discomfort as Dream was still jacking him off and still fucking into him.

It was usually over by now, George cringed as he was overestimulated. 

He tried to close his legs, the overwhelming feeling of being touched too much after he just came was making him squirm.

"Ah," he cried, pulling Dream's hair when he didn't relent.

"I haven't come yet, George," he whispered, lowly.

George squeezed his eyes shut. His skin was buzzing and electrified, every nerve on end.

"It's-it's too much," he gasped, the arousal punching through him, his dick slowly springing to life again at Dream's administrations.

Dream chuckled softly, "Weren't you saying last time that it wasn't enough?"

George tried to groan in displeasure, but it came out more like a whimper. Did all of Dream's kinks involve torturing him? They were even in the same position as when Dream edged him. But it felt so different from last time when he wanted desperately to get more. Now it was too much.

Dream slammed into him, making George jerk up roughly to get away, but that only made him thrust his sensitive dick into Dream's hand. He was surrounded.

George was reacting to every touch and stroke and hit wildly, the sensations overwhelming him entirely. George was hyperaware of the stimulation, only feeling Dream's dick buried inside him and Dream's hand on him.

He was fully hard again, now the twinges of too much were coupled with the aches of wanting more. George didn't know how to feel, panting heavily as Dream unrelentlessly fucked him.

Dream flipped George over onto his stomach, placing firm hands on his hips. George wobbled, sinking his face down deep into the pillows, unable to think at all. If Dream wasn't holding him up, George would have just fell to the side.

Dream pushed in deeper in this position, pushing George's hips back into him to go as far into him as possible.

George shook and squirmed and panted. He could vaguely hear himself moaning and whimpering, not having enough energy to care.

Dream pounded into him, jerking George roughly until he came yet again, shuddering as the pleasure punched the air out of him. He slumped into the bed as Dream came soon after him, gently removing his dick from George.

George was utterly spent, unmoving as he laid face first into the pillows.

"George," Dream asked with slight concern, shaking him gently. George grunted softly, Dream pushed him over on his back.

"You're trying to kill me," George accused, his breaths still coming out heavy.

Dream brushed his fingers across George's face tenderly. "No. I just wanted to stay inside you as long as possible. Is that so bad?" he pouted.

George rolled his eyes, the comment making his stomach fluttery.

-

The next day, they bought George's round-trip ticket so he could go back home, pack, then move in with Dream.

"Alright, so I should get everything done in the two weeks I'm there," George said with conviction.

Dream groaned, "Two whole weeks? That's gonna be so longgggg."

George rolled his eyes. "It'll be just like how it was before! You know we just met up a week ago, right?"

"Yeah, but now that I've gotten a taste, it's going to be such a pain," Dream pouted.

"You'll survive," George replied, feeling no remorse.

"Are you sure I can't come with you?" Dream said, looking like the 🥺 emoji. "I could help you pack, meet your family. No downsides."

George wagged his finger at Dream, "No, no. I don't trust you not to try and get in my pants everyday. I don't want to do that with my family there!"

Dream frowned, "I have self control you know."

"Why do I seriously doubt that."

Dream gasped in exaggerated offense. "That's so uncalled for. I bet I could last a whole month without doing anything, easy game."

George smirked. "Okay, bet. If you can last a whole, let's say a week, without doing anything, including masturbating, I'll consider maybe letting you go."

"Why is masturbating off limits?"

"Because," George explained. "I don't want you doing that at my house either!"

Dream huffed, "Fine. Deal. This won't even be a challenge."

-

It was a challenge. And Dream was at his breaking point.

If he thought he was a tease, George was at least as bad as he was, if not more.

Just constantly over the past few days George would 'accidentally' brush against Dream. Or sit on his lap and press down into him. Or literally just jerk Dream off, like he was doing now.

But he would never let Dream finish.

Dream panted heavily, the hand on his dick stroking him roughly.

George was perched on his lap, grinning wickedly as he watched Dream fall apart in his hand.

"Is, is this really necessary?" Dream gasped out, the pace infuriatingly not enough.

George smiled, "I have to test your willpower, Dream."

This was the third day into their little wager, and George was playing so dirty.

He kept messing with Dream, driving him mad with a quick hand job but never giving him release.

Dream has been edged for three fucking days. This was definitely payback for everything he's done to George, Dream realized, gritting his teeth.

George gave him a quick peck on his lips, then pulled his hand away, tucking Dream back into his pants.

Dream felt overheated and frustrated. He caught his breath slowly, barely able to keep his hands off himself.

George snuggled next to him, looking peaceful and innocent. Dream knew better.

He was eventually able to calm himself down as they watched a movie. He was still very pent up, but it was manageable, the desperation dampened.

George slowly sank down until his head rested in Dream's lap, Dream running a hand in George's hair.

George sighed in contentment, then turned his head slightly, mouthing over Dream's dick over his clothes.

Dream groaned, getting hard almost immediately. He could feel George's hot breath against him, his mouth moving over Dream's dick teasingly.

Dream couldn't take it anymore, he pulled George up, desperately crashing their mouths together, tearing at the other's clothes.

"Fuck the bet," Dream muttered. "Whatever, I lose. Let's just have sex, like right now."

George giggled, happy that he won. "Sure, Dream. But, since you lost, _I_ get to fuck you."

"Alright," he agreed easily, biting on George's neck.

-


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> um this is just porn at this point... what happened to the plot D:

"Go get the lube. Unless you want me to go in dry," George chided, releasing his hands and lips from Dream.

"We used it all," Dream whispered, biting at George's bottom lip.

George blushed lightly. They used a whole bottle already? Damn were they horny.

"Well, guess we can't do it then," he responded slowly.

Dream chuckled. "Didn't you just threaten to go in dry? But, it doesn't matter. I just bought some more," he jumped up from the couch, quickly grabbing a package from the counter.

"I'm excited about this," Dream grinned returning to his spot on top of George’s lap.

While Dream was gone, George shucked off his shirt and pants, leaving him in just his boxers.

Dream eyed him openly. "Sexy," he purred, placing a languid kiss to George's lips.

George hummed, laying back on the couch, Dream following after him.

Dream pulled away, kissing down George's neck, then on his chest. He went lower, fingers resting on the band of George's underwear.

He tore them off, placing a kiss on George's stomach, rubbing his dick gently.

George watched Dream with wide eyes, his mouth dangerously close to his dick. Was Dream..?

"I wanted to try this," Dream murmured, licking the tip of George's dick, swirling his tongue over the head.

"Ah! Dream!" George exclaimed, placing one hand over his red face and the other clutched into Dream's hair.

Dream sucked lightly on just the tip, making George buck into him.

"Hey, calm down," Dream scolded, holding the enthusiastic hips down. "I can't take you that far, yet."

George panted, peeking out from behind his fingers as Dream continued to lick at George, running his tongue from the base to tip. He placed the head back in his mouth, sucking harder this time.

George gasped, straining against Dream's hold. "Dream!" he breathed heavily. "D-don't do that. It's too sensitive."

Dream pouted, "Aww. You don't like it, Georgie? I thought you would be ecstatic with your dick in my mouth."

George scrambled as Dream placed his dick a little deeper in his mouth, and sucked harshly, pulling a low groan from George.

His back arched, sweat making his hair stick to his forehead. George grasped Dream's hair sharply. "I d-do like it, D-dream," he managed out between gasps, "It's just -ah- too m-much."

Dream pulled off him with a pop. He chuckled, watching as George's dick thumped back down on his stomach.

George caught his breath as Dream crawled back up until they were facing each other, a smirk on his face.

"You taste weird, George," he teased. "Wanna try?" he asked, not letting George get a chance to reply as he promptly stuck his tongue in the other's mouth.

George made a strangled noise, turning is head away, "Ew. I don't like that."

Dream chuckled, pouting slightly, "So, you're not gonna try it on me? I wanted us to sixty-nine."

George tensed for a moment, picturing them doing that was just... too much right now. His face flushed deeper as he stammered to change the subject.

"D-didn't you want to have sex? What about the package?" he coughed, turning Dream's attention elsewhere.

"Oh, yeah. Got distracted."

Dream grabbed the box, grinning wickedly as he tore it open. George peered inside. There were a couple bottles of lube, a round pink thing with a string, and a thick ring. George didn't know what those two other items were.

Dream giggled, pulling out the pink object. George sat up, grabbing it out of Dream's hand.

"What is this?" he questioned, looking at it in the palm of his hand curiously.

Dream smirked, clicking it on with the remote. It sprang to life in George's hand, buzzing quietly.

Oh, it was a vibrator.

"Why did you buy this?" George asked incrediously.

"I thought it'd be fun," Dream grinned, reaching to get it back from George, but he held it back from Dream.

George pulled Dream closer, lightly running the vibrator over Dream's clothed dick.

Dream breathed in sharply, biting his lip at the unfamiliar sensation on his dick. It felt pretty nice, and George made it even hotter by staring down at him, focused and breathless as he brushed it over Dream.

George lifted both the bands of Dream's pants and underwear, dropping the vibrator inside quickly, pulling his hand away.

Dream grunted, the vibrator buzzing around inside his pants as George laughed.

Dream flushed slightly, hastily trying to get the remote to turn it off, but it was already in George's hand.

He glared at George, attempting to reach inside his pants to remove the vibrator, but stopped when George turned the settings to the max.

Dream choked, the vibrator pressed up right underneath the very sensitive place under his balls. He squirmed at the insensity.

"George," he gasped, shakily trying to get the buzzing item out and away, "T-turn it -ah- off."

George giggled lightly, cupping his hand over Dream's dick, pushing the vibrator more firmly against him.

Dream yelped, falling backwards as he scrambled to get away. George went down with him, moving the vibrator up Dream's dick.

He pushed it upwards, placing it on the tip of Dream's dick.

Dream bucked up widly, breaths heavy and labored, desperately clutching on the couch, utterly left at George's mercy.

George just moved it over the head slowly, watching Dream as he gasped for air.

When Dream started to thrust up, throwing his head back, looking like he was getting close to the edge, George switched off the vibrator.

Dream whined and struggled to breathe, his skin on fire. He was so close, and after being edged for so long, he felt tears sting in the corners of his eyes at the abrupt stop. Even though the stimulation was too intense, Dream ached for more.

George took out the vibrator, tossing it back in the box. Dream was still lying on the couch, looking away determinely from George.

"Dream," George murmured, crawling on top of him, kissing his turned cheek.

Dream huffed, sulking, still refusing to look at George.

"What's wrong, Dream?" George asked with a smirk, biting on his neck.

"Georgeee," he whined. "Can you just please do something?"

"What do you want me to do, Dream?"

Dream let out a long breath. It was so much different being on the receiving end of the teasing and edging.

"Can you.... fuck me?" he said quietly.

George grinned, happily complying, "Sure, Dream." George quickly undressed the other. He coated his fingers in the lube, leaning down to kiss Dream as he pressed a finger inside him.

Dream was quiet, kissing George back slow and hot. George wanted more reaction and noises. He curled his finger up, thrusting it roughly at Dream's prostrate.

"Mmf," Dream mumbled against George's lips, pressing his hips up slightly.

George inserted another finger, not very long after the other.

Dream winced slightly. "Slow down, George," he grumbled.

George complied, going slower to let Dream adjust. He scissored his fingers widely, pressing deeply in Dream.

Dream scrunched up his face, letting out a groan. George was not very gentle. But, why did he kinda like how rough George was being...

He grit his teeth as George inserted a third finger, the stretch more uncomfortable than when Dream did it to himself.

George pumped his fingers in and out, twisting them around inside Dream.

He went to pull them out, impatient to move on. Dream gripped his wrist, keeping George's fingers pressed inside of him.

"Wait," he grunted. "You need to do more or you're gonna hurt me," Dream said through his teeth, panting slightly.

"Oh, okay," George replied, continuing to finger fuck Dream.

He didn't stop. For the next _fifteen_ minutes, George slowly stretched Dream, making absolutely sure he was prepared enough.

"Alright, that's good, George," Dream gasped for probably the twentieth time. He was definitely good to go like twelve minutes ago.

"Sh," George hushed, "I'm almost done," he replied, pushing up harshly at Dream's prostrate, making him moan.

Dream was sweating, mouth open slightly as he panted, the fingers up his ass driving him crazy with the random jabs. George was teasing him again.

Dream whimpered, desperately pulling at George. "It's enough. It's enough. Please just get inside me," he choked out.

George kissed him softly, gently removing his fingers. He lined up his lubed up dick, pushing Dream's knees up to his chest, and sliding his dick deeply inside him.

Dream breaths were ragged as George bottomed out, bending Dream in half.

"You're so tall, I can't reach your face," George chuckled breathlessly, slowly starting to thrust into Dream.

"Probably because I'm a 6'3 bottom," Dream breathed out as George picked up the pace slightly.

"Hm," George hummed, snapping his hips quickly. "Being top is.. harder than it looks."

Dream smirked. "Oh, come on, George. I do it all the time, no problem."

George rolled his eyes, gripping Dream harshly as he slammed into him. "Tough talk for someone with a cock in their ass," he teased.

Dream stammered, blushing slightly at George's words, "Shut up, s-stupid," he stuttered a bit on his words as George hit his prostrate roughly.

George smirked. "What was that, Dream?" he purred.

Dream turned his head away petulantly, embarrassed at George's cocky (hehe) attitude.

He snapped his head back to George with a gasp as the other grabbed his dick, stroking it mercilessly along with his pounding into Dream.

Dream choked out a moan, coming immediately onto George's hand and over his chest. After all the teasing and edging, it only took one tug on his dick to send him over the edge.

He gasped as he released all over himself, struggling to breathe as he finally, finally got his release.

George pushed up all the way into Dream, coming inside him deeply when Dream tightened around him.

He laid down on Dream's legs, keeping him bent and unable to get up.

"Move," Dream huffed, the position becoming uncomfortable.

George grunted, very unwillingly moving off and pulling out of Dream.

He looked at where he came, some of it spilling out of Dream and on to the couch.

"Uh, oh."

Dream got up, wincing slightly as he sat on his very recently fucked ass. "What?"

"There's cum on the couch."

Dream groaned, standing and pulling up his underwear. "Ugh, really? How?"

George giggled, a blush over his cheeks. "It kinda.. spilled out of you."

Dream balked a bit, his face quickly going red. "O-oh," he said embarrassed. "But, wait. That's your fault!"

"Oops, sorryyy. How was I supposed to stop my cum from coming out of _your_ ass," George laughed.

Dream covered his face, feeling the said cum drip down his thighs. Why was that kinda turning him on???

He needed to shower. 

-

The next day, Dream getting his bearings after being utterly railed by George last night. Though he would never admit that to him, of course.

Now, it was George's turn.

Dream already had three slicked up fingers stuffed inside George. He was panting and gasping and clutching at the sheets as Dream pushed them harshly in.

Dream reached into their little box of sex supplies, and grabbed the (cleaned) vibrator.

He replaced his fingers with that, sliding it in deeply in George's ass.

George watched, slightly delirious as Dream inserted it. It felt so hard and unyielding compared to Dream's fingers and dick.

He panted softly, jerking immediately when Dream turned it on.

The vibrator felt so intense inside him, buzzing right against his prostrate. It was insanely stimulating, putting all the focused pleasure and pressure on one point.

George cried out, thrusting his hips up, swinging his head back in forth as he was overwhelmed.

Dream ran a hand up his smooth thigh, pressing the vibrator settings up slightly higher.

He bit hickeys on the inside of George's sensitive thighs, holding him down as he tried to buck up, choking out gasps with the vibrator inside him.

His hips stuttered and he moaned brokenly, coming untouched.

George squirmed and kicked his legs after his orgasm, the vibrator still buzzing.

He scratched Dream's shoulder.

"No more, stop, p-please," he begged.

Dream complied, turning it off and gently removing it from George. If George told him to stop, he'll stop.

George gasped in ragged breaths, clutching his chest as he tried to regain his composure. That was definitely the most intense, and quickest, session they've had.

Dream brushed his lips over George's pelvis, fingers wrapped around his waist. He hovered over George's cum that was splattered over his stomach and chest.

Dream leaned down, licking up a bit of it with his tongue.

George choked, staring as Dream cleaned up his mess, _with his mouth_. God, that was hot.

Dream looked up at him slyly, flattening his tongue languidly over George's stomach, locking eyes with the dumbstruck George.

Oh, no. I'm getting hard again, George realized with a blush spreading across his face.

He rose to full attention as Dream finished up.

"Not the best thing I've eaten, but definitely the most fun," Dream grinned, referring to George's hard on.

George tried to scoff, but it came out strangled.

Dream's grin widened. "Oh. Did you like that, George? Me swallowing your cum?" he pestered in a low voice.

"I-i," George stammered, quickly covering his face. "Shut up," he responded, muffled.

Dream chuckled, running his hand over George's dick. "So excited, again. Even after you just came, George. Naughty," he chided.

George kept his eyes covered, shivering slightly at Dream's touch. He didn't even know he would like Dream to do that this much.

Dream rustled around, removing the rest of his clothes and spreading lube over his dick.

He lifted one of George's legs over his shoulder and pressed inside him. George peeked out when he felt something at the base of Dream's dick when he bottomed out.

It was the thick ring from Dream's package.

"What's that?"

Dream smiled, clicking it on. "Oh, this?" he cooed. "Vibrating cock ring."

George sucked in a breath as the ring shook slightly. "Another vibrator?" he questioned.

Dream shrugged, "It seemed like you enjoyed the other one."

Which George did. He discovered he also really liked the ring, too.

-


	10. Chapter 10

The next week passed quickly, filled with movies, minecraft, and, of course, plenty of sex.

But, George's flight was leaving in a couple days.

Dream decided they needed to do something before he left. I mean, why not go out with a bang, am I right?

-

"Dreamm.. why is this song on?" George exclaimed, giggling lightly.

Dream quirked an eyebrow at him. "You must be really high because this has been on for like the past twenty minutes."

George exaggerated his surprise, "Really? No way, I just started hearing it."

"Okay, that's enough for you," Dream said, grabbing the dab pen from George. "Ooh, wait this is why I'm playing it cause it goes perfectly right now."

"Two posts, one month. George pass me the blunt," Dream sang with the song, laughing giddily.

George groaned, "Oh my godd, you're terrible. Why did he make this song? I don't have an onlyfans!"

Dream snickered, "I wish you did."

"Why would you pay to see what you already see?" George asked exasperated, rolling his eyes.

"Then can I see it right now?" Dream grinned, pulling George on his lap.

George sighed, pulling Dream into a kiss. "I guess," he mumbled.

They kissed slowly, dragging their lips together in languid movements, lightly panting in each other's mouth.

Dream pulled off George's shirt, staring at his bare chest for a little bit too long.

"Dream," George blushed, "You act like this is the first time we've done this."

Dream's gazed remained transfixed. "I know. But, I still like it," he whispered, leaning down to bite George's nipple.

"Ow," George yelped. "Why are you doing that?"

Dream pulled it lightly with his teeth. "Because," he replied, moving to the other one. "I haven't done it yet."

George whimpered as Dream continued his administrations, the bites sending spikes of arousal through George. Dream leaned back, pleased with his work.

He unbuttoned George's pants, lightly touching his erection.

"Dream," George whined, planting his head down on Dream's shoulder.

Dream kissed his neck, pulling George's pants off completely. He also removed his own shirt.

George straddled Dream's lap, gently rubbing his hips down on the other underneath him.

"Mm," Dream mumbled, the friction feeling more intense in his high state.

George's breath was hot in Dream's ear, his hands gripping harsly on the other's arms, giving him purchase to roll his hips into Dream.

They stayed like that for awhile, but the movement wasn't enough, just enough to get them riled up.

George was panting heavily, his skin heated.

"More," he whispered. Dream complied, quickly taking off the rest of their clothes.

"Hehe, 'George not clothed'," Dream giggled with the song that was still playing.

"Nooo. Turn that off. We're not having sex to that."

Dream sighed dramatically. "Fineee," he said, pausing the song.

Dream ran his hands up George's sides, making him shiver. "So sensitive," he murmured.

"Yeah, you need to touch me."

Dream dipped his hands lower, ghosting them around George's dick teasingly. He covered his fingers in lube, quickly inserting a finger into George.

"Ah," George cried, straining as he couldn't move down into Dream.

"I haven't even done anything yet, George."

George panted, "It just feels so.. much."

Dream hummed, slowly pressing his finger deeper. He opened up George easily as he was relaxed and eager.

He was also whining for more so Dream took out his fingers, ready to be inside George.

He unthinkingly poured the lube straight on his dick. He and George watched as it dripped down, a thick layer covering the entire thing.

"Oops," Dream breathed, pulling George's hips up to line him up with his dick.

It took a minute for him to put it in, fumbling slightly with the fog in his brain. The lube was covering both their thighs now with the excessive amount Dream put on.

Dream groaned when the tip went in, very antagonizingly slowly pushing George down onto him.

George slid down easily, gasping as he was filled.

They panted when Dream bottomed out, sticking together slightly with all the lube. Dream pulled George up, slamming him down roughly onto his dick.

George moaned as he let Dream move him and use him as he pleased. Every thrust squelched lewdly, their skin slapping together wetly.

Dream thrusted up into George as he pushed him down, driving his dick very deep into him. George cried out, the feeling overwhelming with the heightened intensity.

Everything felt so good. Dream was completely lost in the pleasure.

It was everything Dream wanted and more. Every thrust felt ten times more intense. It felt like everything was in slow motion, making it so every stroke, touch, and movement sent shivers through them.

Dream slammed up into George, making him whine. He already felt close to the edge. He grabbed George's dick, pulling it along with his thrusts.

George whimpered as he came, slumping down on top of Dream. George tightened around him, causing Dream to finish soon after. He felt like he came for ages, the pleasure rolling over him as he gasped, releasing deep into George.

They didn't move for awhile, completely spent.

"It's better than I thought it would be," Dream muttered, pulling out of George.

"Was it better than jacking off?"

Dream snorted, "Easily. No competition. Your ass always wins."

"Shut up," George huffed, smacking Dream.

-

The next day George packed all his things. Luckily he didn't have to worry about leaving stuff here since he was going to be moving in.

"Why am I so sad you're leaving?"

George giggled, laying next to Dream on his bed, "Are you gonna miss me that much?"

Dream sighed, "Yeah, actually. I forgot what life was like before without this."

"I won't even be gone long. Then you won't be able to get rid of me."

Dream kissed his forehead sweetly, "That's alright."

Tonight was the night before George's flight, their last night together for two weeks.

"Alright, well we better have sex before you leave."

George sighed. "Alright. I guess if we must," he said, smiling softly.

They kissed gently, pulling each other's clothes off.

Dream sat back, looking over at George. "Okay, you're in charge tonight. My going away gift."

George chuckled mischievously, "I can do whatever I want?"

"Well... basically. But I don't like that evil look on your face... so maybe not."

George giggled. "I don't want anything too bad. Just, touch yourself," he replied, eyes going dark.

Dream blushed slightly, sliding his hand down to his dick. "What is with you and wanting to watch me do stuff?" he sighed, slowly jacking himself off.

"I dunno. It's hot to watch. But," he scolded, "Don't finish. Just do it until I tell you."

Dream groaned softly, a little embarrassed at how intently George was watching him touch himself. "Pervert," he muttered.

George shook his head slowly. "Because you said that, now you have to finger yourself open for me", he chided, throwing the bottle of lube to Dream.

Dream sighed dramatically, grabbing the lube. George was such a damn voyeur.

He quickly stretched himself, panting as he tried to keep stroking his dick and open himself up hurriedly. But, he was still more gentle than George was last time.

Dream went to put a third finger in, but stopped when George put his hand over his.

"Wait, I wanna put one in."

Dream scrunched up his face in confusion, "What? Just one?"

George nodded, "Yeah, but you keep yours in, too."

"Oh," Dream breathed as George's slicked up finger slid inside next to his own. Dream's face was flushed, feeling more embarrassed than if George had fingered him. It just... felt different.

George pushed his finger forward, making Dream jab his own prostrate. "Ah," he whimpered, feeling exposed.

After a bit, George was satisfied, pulling out his finger and spreading lube on his dick. Dream stroked himself very slowly, the arousal getting to be too much.

"Alright," George said, pulling Dream's legs apart and settling in between them. "Don't stop touching yourself. But," he continued, thrusting all the way into Dream with one thrust, "No coming until I say."

"Ugh," Dream groaned. "That's so hard."

George smirked, pushing into Dream slowly, gripping his waist to pull him down.

Dream tried to continue, but it was made very difficult by George ramming at his prostrate.

He stopped stroking himself, breathing ragged as George still wouldn't let him cum.

After a moment of calming himself down, he resumed his administrations on his sensitive dick. George was going much faster, snapping his hips up into Dream.

Dream was getting a little dizzy, trying to focus on not coming with all the stimulation was exhausting.

"Georgee," he whined, panting as he swiped his finger over the tip, making him shudder. "I wanna cum."

"Oh, really?" George replied, breathless but cocky. "Then beg."

Dream balked, not expecting that from George. He's made George beg before, but he didn't explicitly ask him to do it. But, Dream was getting desperate and well this is what George wanted..

"Please," Dream muttered softly.

"Mmmm... No. More, Dream."

Dream pouted, then started to scramble when George slowed down, "Ah, alright. Please, George. P-please, I wanna cum so bad. Please, go -ah- f-faster. Let me c-cum, please, mmf," he begged, gasping as George slammed into him at every please.

"That desperate for me, Dream?" George purred. Dream nodded, eyes squeezed shut. He was so close.

George put his hand over Dream's, guiding the other's hand to stroke roughly.

Dream threw his head back with a groan. "Yes, George. Please, more."

"Oh, alright," he murmured. "I guess you can cum." Dream whimpered as George squeezed him, thrusting right into his prostrate.

Dream came, gasping for breath as George finished inside him, pulling out quickly.

George liked being in control too much, Dream thought sulkingly.

-

The next day Dream drove George to the airport, feeling a little pang of sadness that their last two weeks was ending. Even though he knew that George was going to be back and move in, it still meant he had to be all alone again after the happiness of George's trip.

He didn't want George to leave.

They pulled up to the entrance. The time Dream picked up George seemed so long ago. So much had happened since then, so much sex.

Dream sighed, pulling George into a quick hug. "Remember to come back, George."

George rolled his eyes, "I already have the ticket! It won't even be long."

"I know," Dream pouted.

George smiled, and gave Dream a quick, sweet kiss. It burned on Dream's lips.

George left, waving goodbye as he went to board his flight.

Dream drove home, feeling empty. He could still feel where George kissed him on his lips.

The house seemed so big and lonely now.

Dream sighed, sitting down at his computer. George stopped texting, service cut off. Dream's eyes blurred with tears and he threw his phone away from him.

Why was he so upset?

It wasn't rational at all, he thought to himself. George was literally coming back for good to live with him. He should be happy.

But, that was the problem. Dream had been so happy these past two weeks. Like, probably one of the happiest times of his life. Now he had to be alone with his thoughts and try to go back to his life before.

Everything was less bright and exciting without George.

Eating dinner alone. Playing Minecraft alone.

Dream waited for George to land so he could text him. He was getting over there late for Dream's timezone.

/I made it home! i'll text you tomorrow so you can sleep 😘/ George texted at nearly 3 am.

/it's so lonely in bed without you :(/

/you have your build a bear, remember?/ George replied.

Dream forgot about that, quickly looking around for his bear. He snuggled up to it, brushing the soft fur over his face.

Oh, that's right. George recorded something for the bear. But, he told Dream he couldn't listen to it until he left.

Dream excitedly pressed the button, listening closely to what George said.

"Happy birthday, Dream. I miss you already."

Dream's heart felt full, squishing the bear against his chest.

-


	11. Chapter 11

After a few days, Dream went back to his routine. It really wasn't that bad, he might have been a little dramatic, he admitted.

He decided to join a call with Sapnap and a few others. They were playing, but not streaming.

/Dream joined the call./

"Hello."

Sapnap scoffed lightly. "Oh, look who it is. Now that George is gone you finally have a break from the nonstop fucking to talk to us."

Dream's mouth fell open, and he sputtered, the comment hitting way too close to home. "S-sorry, geez. It was just busy."

Dream felt a little guilty. It wasn't like he was totally MIA. He, well mostly he and George, would join calls and streams occasionally. But, they would do their own thing and wouldn't stay long. It wasn't that bad, but definitely noticeable to Sapnap.

He played with them for awhile, Sapnap's bitter muttering smoothed out, turning into banter with Dream.

"Glad I moved out so I don't have to hear you guys banging every day," Sapnap chuckled.

Dream's face burned, "Oh shut up. You're just sad that you couldn't join."

Sapnap laughed. "What? Does that mean you actually did? Brooo."

"You're such an idiot."

Either Sapnap was just cluelessly messing with him or he actually had suspicions. Dream had no idea which was true.

Soon, it was just him and Sapnap on the call. It was pretty late, and Dream checked the time, George was going to be awake at any moment now.

"I think I'm going to head to bed, Sapnap," Dream said, rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah," he agreed. "And, you know.. thanks for playing today. It got kinda boring without you," Sapnap mumbled.

Dream grimaced, "Sorry, man. I was just... distracted. But know that I still love you," he teased.

He could feel Sapnap's eyeroll, "Alright, Dream. Just not as much as Ge-"

Sapnap was cut off when the little ding went off, indicating someone joined the call.

/GeorgeNotFound has joined the call./

"Hey guys," he murmured, voice still low from sleepiness.

That was hot, Dream thought immediately.

"Hi, George," he said sweetly.

"Dream said that you guys did the dirty," Sapnap said casually.

George choked, "Dream!"

"I-i did not! I never said that I swear!" Dream defended anxiously.

Sapnap chuckled shortly, "Geez, why are you guys so defensive. I'm starting to think something actually happened."

Dream and George were silent for just a moment too long.

"Of course not," George scoffed uncertainly.

"Hmm," Sapnap muttered, "I'm just gonna assume you guys did it. Bye," he said, leaving the call abruptly.

Dream didn't know what to say for a moment. This was the first time they called since George went back. He was busy packing so they would just text occasionally. It felt unnecessarily awkward.

"I really didn't tell him anything," Dream said, breaking the silence. "I think he can just sense it or something, I don't know how."

George sighed, "Yeah, Sapnap would figure it out. But... we're gonna have to like tell people, eventually."

Dream groaned. He was not looking forward to that. Not like everyone would be like shocked or reject them, they would just never let him and George live it down.

"I know, but that's for later. Right now, we're in the nice little bubble where everything's perfect."

"Yeah," George agreed. "Seems like a problem for future you."

Dream rolled his eyes. "Me? Isn't it supposed to be us, telling them _together_?"

George giggled. "You came onto me, it's only fair."

"Nuh-uh, George. I came _in_ you, get it right," he chided playfully.

"Oh my god! Dream! What if someone joined the call?" George exclaimed, embarrassed.

Dream just laughed, "I set it to private as soon as you joined. I'm not _that_ stupid."

George rolled his eyes, muttering to himself. Dream smiled fondly, things were just so easy between them. The awkwardness and tension just could never last. 

-

"We're so out of sync," Dream whined to George a few days later. It had already been a week since George left, the time passing much quicker than Dream thought.

"I know, but the timezones are terrible and I had super bad jetlag. Everything got all messed up."

Dream sighed dramatically, "I'm dying here without you, George. I haven't got any action in a whole week."

George rolled his eyes, "What happened to your hand? Is it broken?"

"No, but I want your hand. Well, I actually want your ass but you know what I mean. It's just not the same," he grumbled.

"Well," George said slowly, looking around him nervously, "Do you want to do it now?" he offered, a blush over his face.

"Like, over video?"

"Uh, yeah."

Dream didn't take too long to consider it. "Okay," he breathed, lightly palming himself already.

George laughed, "That eager, Dream?"

He flushed slightly at his readiness, his dick already mostly hard just thinking about doing this.

"Are.. are you gonna do it, too?"

George stammered slightly, "Well, I mean. I was.. planning on it."

Dream grinned, "Now who's eager? Already hard, George?"

George's eyes widened slightly, his face a deep red. That's all the answer Dream needed.

"You can only see my arm moving. Do I make you that hot and bothered?" Dream breathed, teasingly, still just rubbing over his pants.

"I can imagine it, Dream," George mumbled, Dream watched as his arm started to move as well. He wanted to see more.

"Do you want to see, so you don't have to imagine?"

"O-oh," George stuttered, his pace picking up a little bit. "Y-yeah."

Dream smirked, angling the camera down so George could see his lap, still keeping his face in the frame.

George's eyes were locked on the obvious erection in Dream's pants. He brushed over it lightly, that combined with George's gaze made him shiver.

George licked his lips. "Why are your pants on?"

Dream chuckled. "Do you want me to take them off?"

George nodded, and Dream complied, slowly sliding them off, leaving him in his underwear. The fabric was straining, Dream touched it lightly, slightly embarrassed at how hard he was.

"I wanna see you too, George."

George shakily panned his camera down, showing Dream his dick in his hand, blushing furiously.

Dream watched captivated as George stroked himself. This was so hot.

It was such a compelling sight. George only had on an oversized hoodie, a sleeve over his face to cover up his embarrassment. And then, the hurried hand over his dick, jerking himself off. Dream tried to burn the image into his memory. Maybe he could screenshot this..

Dream was interrupted from his thoughts when George let out a choked gasp. "Dream," he murmured, slowing down his motions. "Take it out, I wanna... wanna see," he said shyly and breathless.

Dream swallowed thickly, the words going straight down to his dick. He was painfully hard, every touch felt like an electric shock as he gingerly took off his underwear. George's eyes were locked onto him, mouth parted slightly as he continued to jerk off.

Dream let out a long breath, stroking himself slowly as he watched George. It was insane how horny this was making him.

They both sat there, breathless and panting, eyes transfixed on the other.

"God, George," Dream sighed. "So hot. I wanna... take a picture of you right now.

George let out a strangled noise, movements becoming more frantic. "Well.... if I can take one of y-you. Then I'll let you take one," he offered hesitantly.

"Yes," Dream agreed, snapping a screenshot of George. Yeah, he was definitely going to jack off to that again later.

George whimpered slightly, then leaned down to take his picture. "Move your head to the side a bit," he directed. Dream rolled his eyes, but complied. George was really posing him for this. "Yeah, perfect. And then, look up at me."

Dream dragged his eyes upwards, his face pink, mouth opened slightly. His head was bent, exposing his neck seductively. He had one hand planted on the seat for stability, the other one, of course, gripping his dick.

George grinned, happy with the results. He licked his lips, "Alright, now one with your shirt off."

Dream rolled his eyes. "Just one," he tsked.

George pouted, sitting back in his chair. "Meanie. When I get back I'm taking as many pictures as I want of you."

"Oh really? And what are you going to do with them?" Dream smirked.

George balked a bit. "Hmm. Well probably the same thing you'll do with that picture of me," he teased back.

Dream coughed at that. Imagining George getting off to lewd pictures of him was getting him dangerously close to the edge.

"Shut up," he muttered weakly, increasing his pace.

Dream was really close. He didn't want this to end, he wanted to keep looking at George how he was right now. Panting and flustered and getting himself off right in front of Dream, at Dream. But, it was getting too much.

Dream was sent over the edge when he saw George come apart, whimpering as the other stroked himself through his orgasm. Dream finished, watching as George panted, coming down from his high.

George quickly angled his camera back up to his face, then cleaned himself up. His face was bright red, avoiding looking at Dream in the eye.

"I liked that, George," Dream smiled, adjusting his camera as well.

George looked up, a soft smile on his lips. "Yeah.. me too."

"That's because you like watching me do stuff like that. But, I will admit, it is pretty hot so I understand why."

George's blush deepened. "You should see how you look it doing it. I'll have to take a video and show you because it's like," he shook it head, "indescribable."

Dream's breath caught in his throat. Hearing stuff like this from George was... overwhelming. He did really like praise... Ahem. Anyway.

"A-alright," he laughed breathlessly. "You do that."

George needed to come back. Like asap.

-

George was swamped for the next week, barely able to talk and text Dream. He had already sent the first of the shipments to Dream's house, but he still had a whole other load to complete before his flight.

Dream was bored. He should have just convinced George to let him come with him. Then he wouldn't have been as stressed and hurried packing.

But, it probably was too soon in their.. whatever they were in right now. Relationship? They hadn't had the 'what are we' talk yet. But, that didn't really worry Dream because it wasn't like they needed to put a label and make it all official.

He wanted it to be natural, evolve over time. And, Dream didn't want to rush, or jinx, anything. He really wanted this is work out and complicating everything when it was so early in this new thing was definitely not what he wanted.

Dream knew that George was his and he was George's, and that's all that mattered right now.

-

Dream spent a lot of time on calls with the other streamers, making up for the two weeks he was messing around with George. Dream was going to plan better this time, making sure streams and his other friends weren't overshadowed. He didn't want to be one of those people who just dropped everyone right when they got together with someone.

It was also good because he missed everyone. Especially Sapnap. They did a couple of streams together and called quite a few times. 

"I heard George is moving in with you now."

"Yeah," Dream replied. "Next week."

Sapnap hummed thoughtfully. "I thought we were all gonna live together. What happened?"

"You're the one who moved out," Dream defended. "I didn't want you to leave."

"Well, you could have done more begging," Sapnap teased.

Dream rolled his eyes, "You can always come back. There's still a room for you."

Sapnap's eyebrow quirked up, "But, isn't that where George is staying?"

"O-oh, yeah, well," Dream stammered, forgetting that Sapnap doesn't know yet. "There's that whole back room that no one's using," Dream recovered quickly.

"True."

The back room was basically a den, though Dream didn't really use it. He didn't really need a whole other living space so it was used to store things he didn't want to put outside. 

Sapnap didn't take him up on his offer anyway, saying that he liked where he lived now because it worked better for where he needed to be. That's why he left, so it made sense. 

Dream did like living with Sapnap, but he was relieved that he didn't live there with him and George... doing what they were doing.

-

There were only a couple days left until George was moving in. Dream decided to get him a few things because he couldn't bring some of the big furniture.

Dream dragged in a heavy box, pulling it into the guest room. George's room. Dream wanted him to have his own space still, but he didn't want George to sleep in here. He eyed the bed. If it was up to him, that bed would be gone. But, George said it might be good to have it just in case or if a guest comes.

Dream begrudgingly agreed, making George swear he would never sleep in there to get away from Dream. That appeased him slightly.

He pushed the bed to the wall, giving him plenty of room to set up the desk he bought. It was big, Dream sparing no expense for George. It was even nicer than his, he realized.

It took him almost two hours to assemble it all. But the end result was well worth it. The desk took up pretty much the whole wall. It was made dark wood, shiney and smooth. There was a pull out part to put a keyboard and two sets of drawers on either side. The built-ins were made for a PC, to hide the wires and make it look clean.

Dream was proud of his work, excited for George to see it, since it was a surprise. He still had a few more things coming in, but this was the main piece.

Dream also bought a shoe cubby thing for George's closet, some shelves, a standing mirror, and (on impluse) led strip lights.

He didn't really need to buy these things, but it was fun getting stuff for George. It also kept him busy. After he was finished setting everything up, the room was starting to look better than his own.

Dream decided to not buy the other ten things in his cart, as George was bringing a ton of stuff with him and he didn't know if he wanted all this anyway.

Dream browsed, online shopping filling the void, as it did. He stopped, an item catching his eye.

He clicked on the link, taking him to an adult website. He grinned slowly. Oh, he needed to buy all this for George.

-

"I finally finished!" George beamed, relieved.

Dream smiled, "I'm so proud of you, George. Do you know when your stuff will get here?"

"I paid for the express shipping and I think it said a week and a half. It should start arriving soon after I get there."

"Sounds good. Ready for your flight tomorrow?"

George sighed, "Definitely. It's very hard without all my stuff. I've been living out of a suitcase for too long."

"Did you pack all your clothes first or something?" Dream chuckled.

"Yeah.. I don't know what I was thinking. That was the first thing I shipped and I had like three sets of clothes for the rest of the time," George groaned.

Dream shook his head playfully, "Oh, George."

George was going to be back with Dream tomorrow night. Dream felt way more anxious than when George came before, for some reason. But, he was also extremely excited.

It was more permanent, which Dream liked. But, it was also more permanent, which made Dream nervous.

He just wanted everything to go perfectly all the time! Was that too much to ask?  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the main reason i had George leave was so they could do the whole video call scene. kinda funny.   
> also i put that Sapnap moved out because well i didn't want to write him in and be that awkward third wheel he always has to be and also i don't know much about him. so i just vaguely said he moved out lol


	12. Chapter 12

This was like deja vu.

That was Dream's first thought in the early morning, as he anxiously checked his phone. He felt so restless, waking up every few hours during the night to check the time.

He didn't even know why he was obsessively checking since George's plane didn't get in until the evening.

But, he felt the same as before when George first came to visit him. A lot of nervous anticipation that made him feel a mix of pure excitement and pure dread.

It wasn't like anything changed while George was gone. Well, just that Dream felt even more of a simp for him somehow. But, moving in together was a big step for usual couples. Even though it wasn't like that, it was different for them. But still.

It felt like they were uhaul lesbians or something.

-

To make the time pass, Dream decided to rearrange his entire room on impluse. The bed was in a kinda awkward place for two people, one side being right by the closet.

He bought two new side tables when he was on his home furniture shopping spree. And more sheets because, well, they needed them...

Dream moved everything around, getting distracted by random stuff he would find.

Then he moved onto the closet, reorganizing and getting rid of some stuff he didn't need. Just in case George wanted to put clothes in here, too.

He finished everything with still hours to spare. Maybe he should make them food. Anything to keep his mind off worrying and whatever. 

Dream decided to make them what they had the first night together, tortellini pasta with pink sauce. It was his special recipe. It was just alfredo mixed with marinara, but he swore it was the perfect combination. Sapnap liked it too.

When that was done, Dream put it aside to warm up later. He still had time, why not bake something?

After browsing pinterest for 'cute baking ideas', he settled on these little turtle cookies that looked fairly easy and uncomplicated.

He was satisfied with his work, pulling the cookies out of the oven. Most of them looked really nice, an actual success.

Dream smiled, letting them cool as he got ready to pick up George.

He felt extremely giddy, nearly skipping around the house as he put on his shoes and searched for his keys.

He was getting to see George again! :-D

Dream sat in his car, deciding to get to the airport a little early. He was tired of waiting anyway.

He drove, happily singing along to his songs, his heart beating faster as he pulled into the parking lot.

He checked the time, George's plane was supposed to land five minutes ago. He stared at his phone, waiting impatiently for a text.

Dream got out of the car after waiting about ten more minutes. He didn't want to jump to the wild conclusion that his brain was trying to convince him, that the plane blew up or something.

He walked over to the gate, looking at the board to see when the plane was supposed to get there or if it changed unexpectedly.

Dream scanned it, seeing that it landed on time, now almost twenty minutes ago. He anxiously checked his phone again. No text from George.

Did he get kidnapped or something?

Dream waited near the entrance, looking for George. He waited, watching the two doors of the luggage claim and the unboarding area.

A couple minutes later, he saw someone walk out of the bathroom, looking upset.

The guy tapped on his phone aggressively. Dream squinted, getting up to see if it was George.

He approached closer, trying not to look weird if it was just a random person. But, it did seem like that was George-

The other's eyes snapped up to look up at Dream, them standing a couple yards away from each other.

"Dream!" he exclaimed in relief, hurrying toward him and dropping his bag, throwing his arms around Dream.

Dream was taken aback for a moment, holding George close to him. He heard a sniffle in his ear so he pulled them back slightly. "Are you okay? Why didn't you text me?"

George's eyes were watery, he wiped his hand over them. "My stupid phone died and I was trying to find an outlet to charge it. There wasn't any so I was stressing out."

Dream pulled him back into a hug, nearly crushing George against his chest. "Poor Georgie. But, it's fine I found you."

George chuckled softly, burying his face in Dream's shirt, sighing. "Yeah, thanks for saving me, Dream."

Dream smiled fondly at that. "Need me to carry you to the car?" he teased.

George shook his head, "No. There's too many people here."

"They wouldn't care," Dream replied, picking up George's suitcase.

"Maybe at home," George offered instead, walking with Dream to the car.

Home, Dream thought. They were going to their home.

-

The car ride was short, filled with chatter, catching each up other up on what they've been doing the past two weeks.

Dream pulled up to the house, the soft glow of the lights were warm and welcoming.

He turned to look at George, a small smile on his face. George stopped what he was saying, locking eyes with Dream.

Dream leaned in slowly, placing a gentle kiss to George's lips. "We're home."

George blushed lightly, brain muddled. "Yeah," he said, clearing his throat. "Let's get inside."

Dream got out, bringing the suitcase with him. He opened the door, placing it inside, then scooped up George into his arms, bridal style.

"Dream!" George giggled, clutching onto him.

"You said to wait till we got home."

George rolled his eyes as Dream carried him to the bedroom, plopping him down on the bed.

He kissed George again quickly, then went back and got his suitcase. Dream came back in, setting it on the floor.

He looked up at George, who's eyes were watching him intently, his hands behind him, bracing him on the bed.

Dream walked over, "Do you want to eat or?"

George pulled Dream down by his belt loops, placing him on his lap. "Hmm," he murmured. "I want something else first," he said, pressing their lips together.

It felt like so long since the last time they were able to do this. George's hands were gripped in Dream's hair, keeping him firmly connected to George. Dream's arms were wrapped around George's neck, trying to get them as close as possible.

Dream panted into George's mouth, the other not letting him pull away to breathe. He didn't expect this, George being so demanding. He thought they would have dinner and maybe do something tonight. Not that Dream was complaining, like at all.

Dream tried to pull away, sucking in ragged breaths. "George," he said, lowly.

George grunted softly. "It's just been so long, Dream," he murmured, pressing their lips back together. Dream melted again, enjoying how much George wanted him.

He tugged George's hair back roughly, breaking them apart so he could breathe. "I'm not going anywhere, George. I'm all yours for as long as you'll keep me."

George blushed, hiding his face as he started to bite Dream's neck. "I want you," he muttered, muffled against Dream's skin.

Dream groaned slightly, bending his neck to give George more access. "Okay," he breathed. "We can do that."

George pulled off Dream's shirt, running his hand over the skin. He lightly ran his finger just barely under the band of Dream's boxers.

Dream shuddered, he was extremely sensitive right there. George continued to tease him, brushing slightly over Dream, watching as he reacted immediately to the touch.

Dream was fully hard now, George slowly unzipped his pants, stopping his movements. Dream tugged George's shirt off, then pushed them both down so Dream was on top of him.

Dream kissed him again, his knees planted on either side of George. Dream reached over to get their sex box, George sliding off Dream's pants, then his own.

"You're right, it's been way too long," Dream breathed, raking his eyes over George's body. George sunk into himself at the insensity of Dream's gaze. He looked like he wanted to devour him. (Which Dream did.)

Dream connected their lips again, slowly taking off George's underwear. He lightly touched George, making him gasp.

He turned his head, opening his eyes after Dream pulled away to get the lube.

George chuckled lightly, "I just noticed you moved the room around."

Dream finished covering his fingers, reaching down low on George. "How did you just notice that?"

"I was too busy thinking about..... other things.. But I like it."

Dream quirked an eyebrow, pushing a finger into George. He was tight, Dream was gonna have to get him back to how he was when they were pretty much non-stop fucking before.

George sucked in a sharp breath, covering his face with both his arms.

Dream didn't like him hiding. "What were you thinking about?" he asked in a playful tone, increasing his pace slightly.

George grunted. "This, b-basically."

Dream clicked his tongue, repeating back George's words from awhile back, "Here for one day and you're already trying to get in my pants."

George peeked out from behind his arms, "Oh, shut up. Didn't I say that?"

"Yeah. Which I wasn't, well not really. Not yet."

George rolled his eyes, "Yeah, right. If I offered sex then you would have jumped to accept it."

Dream shook his head, pressing another finger inside of George. "I doubt it. But, didn't you say that you liked me more beyond friends before we starting doing stuff. When did you start liking me that way, George?" he asked, curling his fingers up into George, making him jolt at the pressure.

"I, um," George choked, embarrassed.

"Was it when you got here?" Dream murmured, spreading George open slightly.

"Y-you just flirted a lot. And, i-it made me.." George trailed off, panting at the stimulation of Dream's fingers inside of him.

"Made you want to have sex with me?" Dream finished.

George's faced burned. "I wasn't thinking just about sex." he defended breathlessly.

"But you did think about it?"

George responded after a long minute. "..yes," he admitted.

Dream smirked, feeling triumphant at George's admission, "When?" he murmured, kissing George's neck as he put his third finger inside, stretching the other open thoroughly.

"J-just like one time. When you tried to, like, kiss me, um, and I t-turned away. I thought about u-us like... doing it."

"Oh," Dream breathed, "Why didn't you let me kiss you?"

George stammered, his arms still planted over his eyes. "B-because, I thought you were joking and that's when I r-realized that I might actually l-like you." he gasped, bucking his hips up into Dream's touch.

Dream gazed his lips over George's skin. "You should have let me."

George sighed as Dream slowed down his movements, just barely moving his fingers. He pulled his arms off his face, looking down at Dream.

"W-why did you try to kiss me?"

Dream stopped, lifting his head up to meet George's eyes, "I.... don't know. I just wanted to. And I tried to convince myself that I was just messing with you but... I just wanted to kiss you," he shrugged, pulling his fingers out from George.

"Ah," George whimpered, chest heaving at the loss. "That's kinda gay."

Dream rolled his eyes, pushing his dick into George. "You say that when we're literally having sex right now."

George chuckled lightly, gripping Dream's hips as he bottomed out. "Yeah, whatever. Just move."

Dream gave no arguments to that, snapping his hips into George.

George cried out, Dream already hitting right at his prostrate roughly. "I f-forgot how g-good this was." he managed to get out between breaths as he was pounded by Dream.

"Yeah," Dream grunted in agreement, "Good to be back inside you, George."

George choked in embarrassment, he was weak to Dream's dirty talk. Dream needed to use that against him, this was tame compared to what he wanted to say.

But, Dream bit his tongue. They could do that later. Right now, all he could feel was his impending orgasm, George's nails against his back, and the slap of skin on skin.

Dream jerked off George, making him finish with a groan, Dream following soon after. Dream kissed all over George's face as he gently pulled out.

"Ready to eat?" Dream offered.

-

They sat at the table this time, George taking a quick shower while Dream heated up the food.

It was sizzling when George came in, his mouth watering at the smell.

"Mm," he murmured, sitting down as Dream scooped the pasta onto his plate. "I like this. You've made it before. Like the first night I was here."

Dream nodded, "Yeah, thought it would be a good throwback."

"Throwback to one month ago?" George chuckled, quickly taking a bite of the food. It was hot.

George burnt his tongue, having to blow on the steaming pasta in order to eat it.

"Weak," Dream snickered, "This is how hot I like the food to be. Just straight off the stove to my mouth," he said, easily popping the tortellini into his mouth.

"How?" George exclaimed. "Doesn't it burn?"

Dream shook his head, "No, I trained for this."

"You're so annoying," George said with a smile, rolling his eyes.

-

George was exhausted, barely able to keep his eyes open as they laid in bed together, the only light in the room from Dream's phone.

He yawned, trying to stay awake as he watched whatever Dream was doing.

"Tired, George?" Dream murmured, running his hands through George's hair.

George sighed, leaning into the touch. He closed his eyes, nodding slowly. Dream turned off his phone, turning to cuddle George fully.

"Okay," Dream said, his lips brushing George's forehead. "I'm glad you're back," he whispered softly.

George hummed, snuggling up into Dream.

Wow, Dream was really this lucky? To have all this? To have George, in his bed, in his arms?

Dream fell asleep, a smile lingering on his lips.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> double upload?? i guess. wasn't planning on it but here you go
> 
> also people keep asking how i write them if i haven't watched their videos, which i said in like the first chapter, and i just watched a lot of tiktoks over a few weeks and just pieced it together from there


	13. Chapter 13

George was woken by Dream pattered softly back into the room, the bed dipping slightly as he sat down. He didn't even know that he left.

George squinted over at him, the room illuminated by the sunlight behind the curtains. He could see Dream was holding something, but he wasn't awake enough to try to find out what. George closed his eyes again, his face scrunching up when Dream placed something warm on his cheek.

"What the?" he grumbled, picking it up and looking at the green object in confusion.

It was a cookie. Shaped like a turtle.

He side-eyed Dream, who was grinning at him.

"I baked these for you but I forgot about them. Aren't they cute?"

George glanced back at the cookie. Dream was so strange sometimes. He gingerly took a bite, the cookie was soft and sweet. It reminded him of a biscuit, the British ones obviously.

"Mm. Pretty good. Is this our breakfast?" he said slowly, finishing the cookie in a couple bites.

Dream chuckled, "Yeah. Very healthy breakfast. Do you want another one? I made like thirty of them."

George sat up fully next to Dream. "Thirty?" he asked, astonished.

Dream nodded, popping another cookie in his mouth. "They're good, this is my second plate."

George munched on the little turtles with Dream, enjoying greatly how his morning could be like this, and how he is sure to have so many more.

That made his heart feel full.

-

"Did I even show you your room yesterday?" Dream asked as they walked over to the door.

George shook his head as Dream turned the handle, watching George's reaction as he saw all the stuff he bought for him. 

"Oh wow, Dream. You didn't have to buy all this," he said softly, running his hand over the polished desk.

Dream sighed, "Yeah, I got a little carried away. But, you said you couldn't bring some of your stuff so I thought I'd just get it."

George smiled softly, "Aww, thanks Dream." He pulled open the closet doors all the way, seeing the shoe cubby. Then, hanging up, was a whole row of Dream hoodies in every color.

"What are these?" George laughed, pulling a green one off the hanger.

"You kept complaining about me not buying them for you so I got you the entire collection."

George looked at him in silent awe, there were like ten hoodies. Basically every available one on the Dream shop, even the special edition ones.

"Dream. This is like the most simp thing I've ever seen," George laughed, teasing but very much pleased by this. He quickly slipped the hoodie on, beaming at how it engulfed him. Dream even got him the oversized ones he liked.

Dream rolled his eyes, a very slight blush on his face. "I'm pretty sure you can't be a simp for someone you had sex with."

George scoffed, "You simp so hard it defies all definitions."

Dream chuckled, curling his hands around George's waist. "Well, I guess it's okay since it's for you," he murmured, leaning down to kiss George.

George hummed into the kiss, pushing his fingers through Dream's hair. They broke apart gently. "Well, I'm ready to move all my stuff in my new room. Can't wait to sleep in here," George pestered.

Dream laughed sarcastically. "Haha, very funny," he muttered, kissing down George's neck.

George shivered, Dream's hands grasping him firmly, more demanding. He felt breathless and sensitive, Dream's teeth dragging over his skin.

"Want something, Dream?" he purred.

"Maybe," Dream murmured, sliding his hands up under George's shirt.

They were promptly interrupted by the door bell ringing. Dream cleared his throat, pulling his hands away from George.

They looked at each other awkwardly, their faces both pink and flushed.

Dream straightened (haha) himself out as he walked to the front door, peeking to see who it was.

He opened it, signed the papers he was given and was told that the shipment was left on the curb.

George looked out from behind the door as the guy left. "Oh, my stuff."

There were several boxes that they took inside. "God, George, did you bring your whole house here?" Dream huffed, bringing in the last load and dropping it in George's room.

George rolled his eyes, various boxes opened around him, his stuff strewn haphazardly on the floor. "That's what moving in entails, dude."

Dream sighed dramatically, joining George on the floor. He laid his head on the other's shoulder, pouting. "We were so rudely interrupted. I was about to do unspeakable things to you," he sulked.

"You're fine. We can do that later, _if_ you help me unpack."

Dream groaned, sitting up and looking over all the boxes, "Deal. But, you owe me. I get to do whatever I want to you then."

"You do that anyway," George retorted, throwing a sock at Dream's face.

Dream grumbled, but helped George get all his stuff where he wanted. It was mostly clothes, which filled the whole closet and then some, so they had to put some of the stuff into Dream's closet. He prepared for that anyway.

There was also some kitchen and bathroom stuff as well. George got his own sink. He noticed that Dream also bought him a matching robe, his intials embroidered into it.

"Seriously, Dream? You bought so much stuff. Like things that I even looked at or thought about, you got me."

Dream shrugged, "I like buying you stuff."

George rolled his eyes, but the fact that Dream remembered all these little details made his heart feel funny.

"Oh, I also bought an electric mixer," Dream grinned, "Just for you, Georgie."

George shook his head, smiling softly, "I should just start saying I need random stuff so you'll buy it for me. Like, hmm, let's see. Oh, I don't have a car, Dream," he giggled.

"I didn't even think about that, damn it," Dream sighed. "We can go get one tomorrow, though."

George was taken aback, "Dream, I was joking. I don't really need a car."

But Dream was already pulling up dealerships on his phone. "What kind do you want? A Tesla might be... Actually that's fine, we can do that I guess. If you insist," he said, smiling.

George was at a loss for words. He didn't even really know how to drive. "Let's.. do that later," he coughed, Dream's enthusiasm and generosity was too much sometimes. "I don't even have a driver's license."

Dream stopped, dropping his hand, "You don't have a driver's license? And you drove in my car? With me in it?!"

George rubbed his head guiltily. "I have a permit. It's not liked we died or anything."

Dream tsked. "That's another thing we have to do. Get a license," he scolded, typing it on his long list of plans on his notes titled 'stuff with George'.

-

They got chinese takeaway that night, at Dream's suggestion.

"It's gonna be so much better when I can actually take you places," Dream sighed wistfully, scooping a bite of teriyaki chicken in his mouth.

"Like where?" George chuckled, twirling his fork in the choi mein.

"Oh, George," Dream smiled fondly, "I have so many plans for us. I have probably around twenty restaurant to take you to. Obviously Disneyworld and Universal Studios. This sweet beach resort. Busch Gardens," he listed.

"Bush gardens?" George asked incrediously. "Is that like just a field of bushes and plants?"

Dream rolled his eyes. "No, dummy, it's like a theme park," he scoffed at George's lack of culture.

"Well, when can we go?"

Dream shrugged, "Probably soon. It just feels weird going places still. I hate how some things are open but no one is saying we can go out for sure."

"America," George sighed. "Why did I move here again?"

"I honestly don't know, dude."

For you, George thought to himself, blushing at the statement, and keeping it to himself.

-

George sat on the bed, slightly nervous. They were going to do it tonight. This wasn't an unusual thing, they've done it several times before. But, it was only the second day George has been back. And, it wasn't usually planned out, just happening spur of the moment.

But, George was anticipating it. Waiting for Dream to take a shower felt antagonizing. George was jumpy and antsy, he wasn't quite back into their groove, making him more anxious about this kind of thing. And he knew Dream was also expecting it, so it all just combined into making George feel flustered.

He was startled when Dream walked into the room suddenly, face heated as he stared at the other in just a towel. He hadn't seen Dream like this before. But, George definitely liked it.

"Should I even put on clothes, George?" Dream murmured teasingly. "Since you're gonna take them off me anyway."

George swallowed thickly as Dream cupped his face, kissing him sweetly. He gripped the blanket harshly, feeling uncertain about what to do. Dream deepened the kiss slightly, turning George's face this way and that to his discretion.

George let him lead, relaxing minutely with every kiss Dream placed on him. He was being silly. There was no reason to be nervous. This was Dream, his Dream that he liked and did this kind of stuff with.

George wrapped his arms around Dream's neck, pulling him in closer. Dream hummed in appreciation, licking slightly into George's mouth.

Dream pulled George up until he was resting in his lap, his hands immediately going under George's shirt, feeling the smooth, warm skin. Right back to earlier before they were interrupted.

George gasped when Dream bit his lip, his eyes flying open to see Dream's darkened eyes looking intently at him, his pupils blown wide.

"I've been thinking about this all day," he murmured, sending shivers through George's spine.

George was breathless. "W-what did you think about us doing?"

Dream smirked, brushing his lips over George's cheek. "Spoilers, George. Spoilers," he whispered.

George grunted, letting Dream undress him until he was left in his underwear.

"I also," Dream started, pulling out a small chest from under his bed, "bought more stuff."

George's eyes widened as Dream opended the lid. It was filled to the brim with... various sex toys and supplies.

"Oh my god, Dream," George gasped, covering his mouth with his hand, blushing furiously. "What is all this?"

Dream grinned. "I wanted to try everything. Here look," he said pulling out a coulple of items to show George. "There's handcuffs, rope, more vibrators cause you seemed to like those, blindfold..," Dream trailed off, pleased with George's flustered reaction.

If George wasn't hard before, he definitely was now, his dick straining against the fabric. He didn't know Dream was into this kinda stuff. Though, the thought of using those things was kind of exciting...

"Let's, um," George coughed, "Just do it normal. For today."

Dream grinned, pushing the box back under the bed. "Alright. But, on one condition," he said, presenting George with what he held in his hand. "You have to wear this."

George looked down, choking at what Dream had. It was a skirt. A very short, extremely revealing skirt.

He shakily took it from Dream. "First the panties, now this. Do you have a feminization kink or something," he grumbled.

"Hmm," Dream considered for a moment. "That's not really why I like it. It's just kinda hot," he smirked, leaning in close to George. "Besides, I like wearing those things, too."

George's mouth went dry. Dream would wear this? That thought didn't even cross his mind. But, now that was an option, that Dream himself offered. George pulled on the skirt, zoning out slightly as he imagined Dream wearing it.

He was pulled back into reality but Dream ripping off his towel and grabbing his face to roughly press their lips together.

"Hot, George," he muttered, brushing his hands over the fabric of the skirt. "Why is everything you do so hot?"

George melted at the kiss and the words, wanting more of Dream's touch. He grabbed at him more harshly, pressing their bodies together.

Dream already had the lube on his fingers, quickly pressing one into George.

He kissed him as he prepared George, enjoying the gasps and whimpers he elicited from the other.

When he thought it was sufficient, Dream removed his fingers, pulling George back onto his lap.

George was panting, his face flushed, and eyes downcast, looking at Dream's dick.

Dream grinned, pushing George up to line up his dick to go inside of him.

George let Dream guide him, letting out a slow breath as Dream pushed inside, pulling George's hips down a little too fast.

George choked out his breaths as he sat fully on Dream's dick. It felt so big in this position. He yelped when Dream thrusted up into him.

He panted, dropping his head to Dream's shoulder. "It's too d-deep," he gasped as Dream pushed George's hips down, his hands on the other's waist.

"You like it," Dream murmured lowly in George's ear, his ghosting breath making George whimper.

"Ah," George cried as Dream thrusted up and pushed George down onto him at the same time. He felt delirious, Dream slamming up into his prostrate. It was so intense, so deep. But way too slow.

"Dream," George breathed as Dream bounced him up and down on his dick.

"Yes?" Dream asked, pressing kisses onto George's neck, his grip on his waist intense and firm.

"Mmf," George groaned, Dream driving up roughly into him. He picked up his head from Dream's shoulder. "It's -ah- too deep a-and," he gasped, "t-too slow." George felt insanely close to the edge, with Dream's thrusts and his dick brushing the skirt when he moved up and down. But, it wasn't enough to give him release.

"Alright," Dream sighed, pulling George off and quickly spinning him around so they were facing away from each other.

George didn't get a chance to respond as Dream went inside him again from behind, pushing George's head down on the bed.

George was bent lewdly, his face pressed into the pillows as Dream held his hips up high in the air, pounding into him.

George let out ragged breaths, his head dizzy from the pleasure, his legs shaking as Dream fucked him.

"Hold up your skirt," Dream demanded, sliding his hand down to George's dick.

George complied, pulling it up and out of the way as Dream jerked his dick roughly. George came almost the second Dream touched him, his cum spilling onto the bed instead of on the skirt. Which is why Dream told him to move it, George realized as he caught his breath, waiting for Dream to finish.

Dream chuckled. "So obedient," he muttered, his thrusts getting more erratic as he came inside George. He stayed there for a moment, blinking the stars out of his eyes. George started to squirm when Dream took longer than usual to pull out.

Dream raked his eyes over the sight for just a second. George was barely kept decent with the small, tight skirt. His flushed face was pressed deeply into the bed, making it so he was exposed for Dream.

Dream pulled out with a sigh, releasing his hold. George immediately laid on his side, covering himself back up.

George looked away, still feeling embarrassed even though he knew he shouldn't be.

Dream kissed him gently. "Aww. No need to be shy, George," he teased.

"You take it from behind in a skirt and then tell me how you feel," George grumbled.

Dream smiled, "Sure, George. I'm down for that anytime."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im getting too invested in this story...  
> i also like obsessively read the comments like everyday. i really appreciate what you guys say, I've never had a fanfic do this well 😳


	14. Chapter 14

The next week was busy. Filled with moving in all of George's stuff, setting up his computer, and even doing a couple of streams.

Dream sighed, stretching on the bed as they finally unpacked and put away the last box. It's been a hell of a week. They haven't really gotten a break as Dream insisted they get everything done so it could just be over with.

"It's so hot," George whined, flopping down beside Dream. It was mid-September, basically boiling with the Florida heat.

Dream rolled his eyes, "You're the one who turned the thermostat up. I like to keep it 60 degrees maximum. But you said you were freezing last night and changed it even though I said you're not allowed to touch it."

"I'm not used to this weather," George grumbled. "And it was way too cold yesterday, I was literally shaking."

Dream turned over to face George. "I'm supposed to be the one to warm you up, George. I can make you feel hot and bothered easy, anytime."

George huffed, blushing lightly. "Well, can you cool me down now? Cause that's what I need."

Dream reached over, lifting up George's shirt. "Of course. Just take off your clothes, George. That'll cool you down."

George rolled his eyes, squinting over at Dream. "That will definitely backfire and make us both overheated."

Dream gasped in feigned offense. "What do you take me for, George? I'm just trying to help you out, no scandalous ulterior motives. I'm offended you would even think that," he pouted dramatically.

George side-eyed him, feeling a little mischievous. "Oh, really? So you can keep your hands to yourself now all of the sudden?"

Dream nodded firmly, eyes watching as George slowly lifted off his shirt and tossed it on the floor. Dream licked his lips.

"No temptation at all?" George asked, unzipping his pants. Dream cleared his throat, shakily replying, "No, not at all. Like I said, I'm perfectly innocent."

"Hmm," George murmured, sliding his pants off as Dream watched. "Maybe I was too quick to judge you then."

"Yeah, I'm not some horndog, George," Dream scoffed, the bite in his words being lost at how he was in awe that George just stripped right in front of him. Dream was straining to not reach out and touch, grab. When was the last time they had sex again? Dream couldn't remember.

George leaned back on his elbows, showing himself off subtly. He leaned his head the side, exposing his neck seductively. "I guess it's a little less hot now." He looked over at Dream. "Hmm, you look a little warm too, Dream. Need to cool down as well?" George teased.

Dream blushed, George easily noticed how he was.. enthusiastically reacting to GeorgeNotClothed. But, this was a challenge and Dream didn't want to break first.

"Nah, I think I'm good. I don't feel hot at all."

George quirked his eyebrow. "Really?" he said lowly, reaching over and picking up Dream's hand. He placed the hand on his chest, slowly guiding it over his skin. "How about now?"

Dream swallowed thickly, letting George maneuver his hand over his body. All he wanted was to get out of his clothes and get in George. But, he didn't know if George was just teasing him and would pull away as soon as Dream tried something.

Dream rubbed his neck uncertainly, "Well, maybe a little bit. You did turn the thermostat up pretty high."

George smirked, dropping Dream's hand and going to the bottom of his shirt. "Here, I'll help you," he grinned, tugging up Dream's shirt. He got it off easily, then moved down to the button of Dream's pants.

There was an obvious tent in Dream's pants, but George ignored it, pulling them off in a quick motion.

"Not really that much cooler," Dream muttered. "Go turn up the A/C."

"Hm," George hummed with a smirk. "Maybe you should take this off instead." he said, sliding a finger under the band of Dream's underwear. "That might help."

"I- well-" Dream started but stuttered to a stop when George pulled them off. Dream's face burned, not used to being so exposed and George still clothed.

George ran his fingers very lightly over Dream's side, making him shiver at the touch.

"Excited, Dream?" George murmured, cocky and confident.

Dream was very obviously excited and hard, George could clearly see that. But, deny til you die was Dream's motto he lived by.

"Of course not," Dream scoffed, gaining back his composure. "Why would I be excited?"

George shrugged, "I dunno. Just seemed like you were, nevermind then." George scooted closer, keeping just a small amount of space between them.

"Why? Are you excited, George?"

George smiled, twirling his finger in Dream's hair. "You wouldn't be able to tell."

Dream glanced down, George had his leg curled up, covering himself from view. Dream groaned internally as George slid his hand down Dream's face gently.

"You seem warm still, George. Here take these off," Dream muttered, reaching down to remove the last of George's clothes.

George stopped his hands. "But I feel fine."

"What's the problem? It'll cool you down more. Unless, there's something you don't want me to see?" Dream asked innocently, playing along with whatever George was doing. But, now Dream could use it against him.

George faltered for a moment, but released his hold on Dream. "No, I've got nothing to hide."

"Great," Dream breathed, stripping George quickly. He looked down, smirking that George was indeed as excited as he was.

Dream brushed over George's dick, just barely.

George sucked in a breath. "Dream," he warned.

"I was just moving my hands back up," Dream defended. George rolled his eyes, looking right into Dream's gaze, just watching each other for a moment.

They were extremely close, but excruciatingly too far apart. Their both held their breaths, waiting for the other to do something. Anxiously anticipating.

George placed his hand on Dream's hip. "Well, now I feel a little cold.." he trailed off as Dream immediately jumped on top of him.

He grinded them together, pressing George's lips to his, hot and heavy. George whimpered underneath him, panting at the sudden intensity.

Dream wasted absolutely no time, quickly prepping George so he could fuck him. George offered no protest, keening as Dream pressed three fingers inside him hurriedly.

George was burning up, sweat beading down his forehead. He groaned, it was now extremely too hot in here.

Dream pressed the tip into him. "Wait," George huffed, stopping him in his tracks. "You have to turn the heat down first."

Dream rolled his eyes, slowly pushing inside. "I'm already in you, George. It's too late for that."

George planted his hands firmly on Dream's chest, trying to push him away. "No, it's actually too hot, Dream. I'm gonna pass out."

Dream grunted, bottoming out. George threw his head back, but his hands were still on Dream's chest, keeping him away. He was panting heavily, his skin flushed more than usual.

"Fine," Dream grumbled, going to pull out of George, then he stopped. "Actually, you're gonna come with me."

George snapped his head up, "What?"

Dream didn't give him a chance to protest, scooping up George into his arms as he stood up. George immediately wrapped his legs and arms around Dream.

"Ah," he cried, sinking deeper onto Dream's dick. His breaths were ragged against Dream's neck. "It goes in t-too much like this."

Dream grinned, starting to walk to the hallway. His steps bounced George up and down, making him let out strangled noises. "I think you like it." George buried his face in Dream's shoulder, trying to muffle the noises he made as Dream walked, driving him deep up into George.

Dream pressed George against the wall to hold him up as he turned the temperature down. The A/C buzzed to life, blowing cool air over them. Dream turned back to George, brushing the matted hair off his forehead.

He placed his hands on George's waist. "We should do it like this. Since we haven't done it before," he whispered in George's ear. "And you seem to be enjoying it."

Dream thrusted up into George who gasped, unable to do anything but be roughly fucked as he was pressed tightly against the wall.

He dug his nails into Dream's shoulders, gasping for air. Dream's hips were snapping up into him relentlessly. Dream slammed into George's prostrate, making him groan.

"Touch yourself," Dream instructed, voice low and breathless in George's ear.

George shakily complied, gripping his dick with a whimper. Dream usually did this for him, but both his hands were busy keeping George from falling. He stroked it a little too roughly, gasping at the overwhelming pleasure.

"Cum, George. I wanna see."

George screwed his eyes shut, the words settling low in his gut. Dream pulled back slightly as George did what he was told, very aware of Dream's burning gaze on him.

George choked as he finished, slowly down his motions slightly, the cum dripping down his hand. Dream was quiet, George slowly opened his eyes to look at him.

Dream was staring straight at George, his mouth slightly open, his breaths heavy. His eyes were low and dark, locked onto George.

The intensity of it made George blush. Dream's hips stuttered slightly, his eyes widening as he realized George saw him looking. He laid his head down on George's chest to hide the slight embarrassment as he came, panting as he slowed to a stop.

Dream let George down, whose legs shook slightly at being absolutely railed just now. George balked, covering his red face in his hands as he felt the cum from inside him drip down his legs.

"What?" Dream asked, confused at George's expression.

George walked briskly away, mumbling, "I need to shower."

-

After George finished his shower, him and Dream joined a stream at Sapnap's insistence. They were both in George's room, as Dream got tired of playing a little while ago and wanted to watch George instead. Providing his commentary and jokes of course.

"George, blink three times if Dream kidnapped you and we need to save you," Karl said, trying to sound serious.

George laughed softly, making his words sound forced and choppy, "What. No. Of course not. I want to be here. Of my full free will," he said blinking as fast as he could.

"Oh, shut up," Dream groaned, smiling as he kicked George's legs.

"Guys! We need to save him! Who knows what Dream is doing to him!" Quackity cried out, laughing.

George giggled as everyone joked, promising to save George from Dream's evil clutches.

"George, what is Dream making you do? You can tell us," Sapnap chuckled.

Dream rolled his eyes, "I'm not making him do anything he doesn't want to do, guys."

Everyone erupted into laughter, asking what the hell that meant, Dream?

Eventually they moved onto another topic. Dream felt so warm, watching as George played, all giggly and happy.

He sighed softly, ready for the stream to be over. It was probably going to end soon.

"Alright, I think that's enough for today," Sapnap said after a minute. "Everyone say bye."

There was a chorus of byes as Sapnap ended his stream. George waved goodbye, and as soon as he set his hands down, Dream reached over and turned his face towards him, placing a kiss on his lips.

George's eyes widened, jerking his head away quickly. He covered up his mouth as he looked at the screen.

Dream was confused, why did George just reject him? They ended the stream. His heart stopped in his chest as he saw that all their friends were still in the call. And George's facecam was on.

George quickly turned it off. "Shit," he whispered.

There was silence on the speakers, no one saying anything for a moment.

Sapnap broke the silence, yelling out, "I knew it! I literally knew it! Oh my god!"

George sunk his face down in his hands, embarrassed. Dream had no idea what to say.

"Umm, good for you guys." Karl said hesitantly.

Quackity laughed nervously. "It's not like anyone is surprised. But, finding out like that was definitely... interesting."

"Didn't I call it, Karl? I told you the other day that they were acting weird!" Sapnap continued.

"Yeah he did say that," Karl admitted.

The awkward tension relaxed. Everyone was supportive of course. They just didn't think they would actually date.

Dream cleared his throat, "Alright, this does not leave this call, okay? Literally no one else knows so don't say anything."

Sapnap scoffed, "We're not snitches, Dream."

"Yeah. I'm just excited my ship actually became real," Karl giggled.

"Thanks.. guys," George said shyly, leaving the call.

They both let out a long relieved breath. They looked at each other and burst into laughter.

"I can't believe they found out like that," Dream said between his wheezes.

George groaned, laughing breathlessly, "That was so embarrassing!"

Dream wiped the tears from his eyes. "Yeah I was not planning on telling them like that. And not telling them so soon."

George shrugged, "Well, at least we don't have to worry about how we're going to tell them. It's better that they know now than later."

"True," Dream agreed. "But, could they.. see my face? I didn't think about that."

George shook his head, "Not really. I think it was just barely like your, um, lips and nose," he blushed.

Dream scratched his head, "Right.. Well at least the stream was over. That clip would have been spread immediately."

George punched Dream playfully, "You need to be more careful! What were you thinking kissing me when you didn't even know I was still on the call!"

"Sorry. I could only think about how much I wanted to kiss you."

George huffed, stopping his pretend attack on Dream. "You're such a flirt. You're supposed to be in trouble," he grumbled.

Dream grinned. "Well, if you _must_ , I guess you can punish me, George."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ugh i feel like i should have a better title for this fic. i don't really like it. any suggestions is appreciated


	15. Chapter 15

"Why do you always talk about punishment, Dream? Are you actually into that?"

Dream chuckled. "It's just funny. And I dunno, maybe. Depends on what you plan to do to me," he grinned.

George rolled his eyes, "I wouldn't even know what to do. Although... Before, like a long time ago, you said you had too many kinks. But you wouldn't tell me what they were," George said, leaning in closer to Dream with a gleam in his eyes, "Tell me now."

Dream swallowed, unprepared for this response from George. "W-well, you already found out about like all of them. Cause I already did them to you," he explained.

"Hmm," George hummed, squinting intently at Dream, "No way. You have to have more. You're just hiding them."

"What would they even be?"

George thought for a moment, considering. "Not sure. I'll list some off and you tell me if you have it. Or would like to do it."

Dream shifted uncomfortably. What if he found out some things that he didn't even know. This was probably a bad idea...

Okay, but he wasn't some degenerate. He knew he didn't have any wild or weird kinks. To be fair, he really didn't think of the things he liked to do as kinks. It was just fun, not something he needed to do to get off or anything. Dream just simply liked messing with George sometimes. Or, if he was feeling that particular way, George messing with him. 

"Fine. Name some."

George smiled, pleased. He grabbed his phone, presumably looking for a generic list.

He cleared his throat, "Okay, first one. Choking."

Dream shrugged, "Eh. Not really, but I'm not against it."

George quickly typed in something, hiding his phone from Dream when he tried to peek over to see what he was doing.

Dream huffed, pouting as he sat back. Was this research or something?

"What about dirty talk."

"That one is obvious," Dream sighed. George grinned, adding to his notes.

"Next one. Bondage."

Dream coughed slightly, "I was, um, planning on that. With the stuff I bought."

George nodded, grinning. "Degradation?"

"No," Dream shook his head. "I like being told nice things more."

George's grin widened, placing his phone down. "Oh? So then you like praise?"

"Doesn't everybody?" Dream laughed nervously at George crowding into his space.

"I guess, but I think you like it more than usual," George teased. "Actually, didn't you make me praise you for like five minutes one time?"

Dream did, in fact, do that. He didn't think it would come back to bite him like this though.

He scratched the back of his head, mumbling, "Well, I did deserve it for the video idea."

George hummed, turning to sit on Dream's lap. He rubbed his hands down Dream's chest. George had a cheeky look on his face. It's been a while since Dream bottomed. Far too long..

"So," he whispered in Dream's ear, "What would you like me to say? To praise you?"

Dream swallowed nervously, uncertainly. "Uhh, something nice? I guess?"

George dragged his lips over Dream's face, making him shiver. "Yeah," he breathed, "But, do you want something like: 'You're such a good boy, Dream'?" Dream sucked in a sharp breath at the words, but even more at George's tone. It was so low and sultry. There was a slight rasp in his voice, making Dream's head swim.

"T-that's okay," Dream stuttered as George gently bit his neck, licking at the mark his teeth left in the skin.

"Just okay?" George mumbled, "What about something like: 'So perfect and willing for me, Dream'," George said, placing his hand on Dream's dick, making Dream let out a gasp, "'So pretty, getting all hard. Making me want to fuck you'," George said, pulling back to look at Dream.

Dream stuttered, face flushed, eyes wide. "I- well, um-" he choked as George grinded his palm down.

George grinned, "Something like that? Combine the praise with the dirty talk?" Dream nodded, closing his eyes and letting out panted breaths.

George pulled away and Dream's eyes shot open. "What-" he started, but George interrupted him, placing a finger on his lips.

He got up and pulled something out of the drawer, tossing it to Dream with a smirk. "It's your turn to wear it."

Dream looked down. It was the skirt. He did say that he wouldn't mind wearing it.

He started to pull off his pants as George watched. "Wait," George said, making Dream halt his motions. "Wear only the skirt."

Dream rolled his eyes, quickly undressing as George walked somewhere else. He grit his teeth when he pulled the skirt up, the fabric brushing against his sensitive, and neglected, he sulked internally, dick.

He looked up, watching as George wheeled his desk chair over in front of his hanging wall mirror. He sat down and gestured to Dream to come over to him.

Dream got up, feeling self conscious of how short this skirt was. It was already small on George, but Dream was much taller than him. He had to pull it extremely low on his hips to keep himself at least somewhat decent.

Dream felt nervous at how George was watching him so intently as he walked over. George grinned, running his hands over the cloth when Dream stood in front of him.

Dream looked away, his face red as George brazenly raked his eyes over Dream.

Dream whipped his head back when he heard a small click. George giggled at his phone, looking at the picture he took of Dream.

"Hey," he protested as Dream snatched the phone from his hand. He was fuming, about to delete the picture forever. But, as he looked over the photo, he realized just how good he looked. He coughed, bringing an arm up to cover his embarrassed face.

Dream threw the phone on the bed, climbing onto George's lap.

"You said I could take pictures," George pouted.

Dream nuzzled his face into George's neck. "I.. didn't delete it," he mumbled.

George stroked his hands down Dream's back. "Oh really? Why? Did you like it?"

Dream didn't respond, but George could see the tips of his ears turn red. He grinned.

Dream tugged on the edge of George's pants, wanting them off. George complied, removing his clothes.

He kissed Dream deeply, grasping his waist in a tight hold. Dream responded enthusiastically, wanting more.

"You look so good like this, Dream. Can't keep my hands off of you," George murmured.

Dream gasped slightly into the kiss, pressing closer to George. Why did that turn him on so much??

George pushed Dream's back towards him, so they were pressed tightly together. Dream panted, feeling overwhelmed.

George slowed down the heated kiss, then pulled away from Dream. He caught his breath slowly, enjoying watching Dream act so desperately like this.

"Get the lube."

Dream stood up immediately, legs slightly shaking as he grabbed the bottle and handed it to George. He was stopped from sitting back down by George's hand on his hip.

"Turn around," he instructed, pulling his underwear off as Dream followed what he was told, facing away from George.

He looked straight ahead at his reflection. The realization of what George wanted to do was making his face burn again.

George grabbed Dream's hips, guiding him back to sit on George's lap, this time backwards.

Dream sucked in a breath as he sat down, looking over himself at this position. Sitting naked besides a short skirt on George's lap, whose head was resting on Dream's shoulder, gazing at the view as well.

George reached a hand around to Dream's front, dipping it under and sliding a finger into Dream.

Actually seeing this happen was so insanely hot. Watching as George's hand disappeared under Dream's skirt, reaching deep up inside of him.

Dream's eyes were fixated, unable to look away as George spread him open, placing a second finger into him.

"Do you like it, Dream?" George murmured, increasing his pace, "Now you can see how good you look when you get fucked."

Dream's mouth parted, his breaths becoming ragged. He sucked in a sharp breath when George inserted a third finger, driving them up into Dream's prostrate.

He pushed down into them, becoming impatient. He just wanted more. More touching, more talking, more of George.

He whined as George continued to prep him, going far too slowly. "What do you want, Dream?"

Dream whimpered, seeing his dick strain against the fabric of the skirt. "More," he breathed.

"But, I like seeing you like this. So enthusiast, just for my fingers," George chuckled lowly.

Dream swallowed thickly. George's eyes were dark and fixed on Dream's reflection. He licked his lips and sighed when George slowly pulled his fingers out.

Dream eagerly pushed back, sitting up slightly to get George inside him.

George laughed, "Excited are we? Wait just a second." He quickly spread a heaping amount of lube onto his dick. He wiped the excess on Dream's thigh, pulling on his hips to guide him.

Dream sank down on George's dick, gasping at the feeling since it's been so long for him to be taking it. He sat all the way down, George's hands a harsh grip on his waist.

George bite hard on Dream's neck, pushing him up and down to build a rhythm.

Dream choked out his breaths, driving himself down. He tried to keep his eyes open to watch. George looked so completely lustful, seeing Dream all exposed and needy for him.

Dream slung his head on George's shoulder, arching his back as George slammed into his prostrate.

His lungs felt pained with how desperately he was trying to breathe.

"You're so hot, Dream. An absolute wreck, I can't take my eyes off you," George whispered into his ear, making Dream cry out. He twisted his head back to kiss George, panting into his mouth.

Dream came then, without even being touched, well besides his dick brushing against the skirt. He whimpered, spilling out as George watched, still thrusting him up and down.

George pulled them both up, bending Dream over the arms of the chair. He pounded into Dream roughly as he whined at the overstimulation. George finished quickly, driving in as deep as he could as he came inside of Dream.

Dream laid heavily on the chair, bent over extremely for George. He slowly pulled out of Dream but kept his hands on his back, keeping him down.

Dream's face was squished against the seat, looking shyly at the mirror. The skirt was ridden way up, the position he was in was exposing him lewdly. He felt the cum start to drip down his thighs.

George grinned as Dream's face grew red, glaring at him to let him get up.

"Did you like it, Dream?" George teased cheekily.

Dream sighed, nodding as much as he could with his face against the chair.

George sniled, letting Dream stand up on wobbly legs.

"Aw. You got the skirt dirty," George scolded.

Dream pulled it down to cover himself up, keeping his back to George.

"I have more," he grumbled softly.

George ran his fingers down the side of the fabric. "Hmm. That's good."

Dream slowly turned to face George, his head down and shy. "I took it from behind in a skirt. Happy now?" he muttered.

George grinned. Just what Dream did to him before. It did make him happy. "Oh, you don't even know," he said, placing a sweet kiss to Dream's lips.

-

"So, what are we gonna do now that some of our friends know we're like... you know." George said uncertainly.

Dream sighed. They hadn't streamed or joined a stream since the whole accidental kiss incident. They needed to say something so it would be less weird. And they needed to get a game plan to tell their other friends.

Dream didn't want it to be a secret that only a few people knew, but he also didn't want it to spread around and have everyone know.

It was kinda a tricky situation. Should they just announce it to the world and get it over with? But, that would give them a lot of unwanted attention and pressure so early in this relationship.

Yeah, Dream thought, We definitely need to wait on telling fans.

"I think we should just leave it like this for now. Just do things as normal. Those who know, know. And eventually, we'll tell the others. I just want to do it naturally instead of like gathering everyone for some big announcement," Dream said, after a moment.

George nodded slowly. "I mean, them finding out by us kissing was pretty natural," he giggled.

Dream rolled his eyes. "Shut up. Though honestly, I'm kind of glad that's over with. Especially with Sapnap. I did not want to tell him. Besides, would they even have believed us if we did tell them?"

George considered that for a moment. They did have such a flirtatious relationship. Like so much so that millions of people had a whole ship for them. Dnf was a whole meme in their friend group at this point.

"Yeah... They probably would have thought we were joking as usual," George admitted.

"Exactly," Dream replied, sitting back on the bed. He reached over and ran his hands through George's hair. It was so soft.

Everything was worth it for this. For being with George. All the worries about telling their friends and the community and their families. All the unknowns about what this relationship means and their future. Everything just melted away when Dream was with George.

They were happy together. It was a miracle that they could even have a relationship like this. One with so much history and chemistry, and every high school subject. (lol)

No one could fake a connection like this. Dream would never once regret his reckless impluse to kiss George. It's what he wanted, and he wasn't going to let anything stop him. Not then, not now, not ever.

Besides, things were not that complicated. They could definitely have it worse and have to fight to be together.

But, Dream was glad they didn't have to. It was easy, like they just fit together in each other's lives perfectly. He didn't believe in soulmates, but whatever he had with George? That's something he believed in like nothing else.

-

Dream and George started getting into a comfortable routine. Dream set up a loose, but adamantly enforced, schedule to give them some kind of structure.

They would do streams once a week or every other week. After a bit of awkwardness at the beginning, their friends eased up and continued to joke around and tease them like before.

Dream was considering doing an actual face reveal now that he had George here. He was starting to coordinate some event that included Sapnap as well. But, most of the plans were later and he wasn't sure exactly what he wanted to do.

Basically, Dream's life continued as it always had, with just one addition. George. And that simple addition made it so much better, especially since Dream could do things like write in sex on the calendar, chuckle at George's eye roll and soft blush, and always, without fail, would have sex with him.

Days turned into weeks which turned into months. It was nearly November, the weather cooling slightly, fall approaching quickly.

That also meant it was almost George's birthday.

"Pack your bags, George," Dream said abruptly, startling George slightly.

"Wait, what?" George asked, confused, abandoning what he was doing.

"We're going on a vacation."

George looked at him uncertainly, "Why do we need a vacation? We barely even work."

Dream hummed. "Well, I guess less of a vacation and more of a... honeymoon," he grinned.

George choked slightly, eyes widening at Dream's words, "Honeymoon? What?"

Dream laughed. "I'm kidding. It's for your birthday. Pack enough for a week," he said simply, going out of the room, leaving no room for questions or protests.

George smiled softly. What did Dream plan?

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is dream in a skirt hehe


	16. Chapter 16

The road trip (now that interstate is filled with memories) to Dream's undisclosed destination was fairly uneventful, well except George getting slightly car sick. But, after the first hour he fell asleep, leaving Dream to gaze fondly over at him every once in awhile. He still had George's playlist that he made for Dream playing softly over the speakers that kept him company as he drove.

Dream pulled into the parking lot, quickly running inside to grab the keys, then kept driving a little further. They made it to the place, George stirred slightly as Dream turned the car off.

"We're here, George," Dream cooed, twirling George's hair in his finger. George just grunted in response, not fully awake yet.

Dream would be annoyed more by George sleeping, but since George wasn't going to get much sleep tonight he would let it slide. He smirked to himself at that thought.

Dream got out of the car and unlocked the front door, flipping on the lights. The place he got was adorable.

He smiled, going back and opening George's door. Dream carefully unclicked the seat belt, scooting the sleeping George out of the car and into his arms.

This actually woke up George, who blinked in confusion as Dream stood up, walking them into the house. George clutched onto Dream's shirt, a soft blush over his cheeks.

Dream nuzzled his face gently in George's hair as he stepped through the threshold.

George looked over at the little beach house they were inside, basically just one open room with a bed, a small kitchen, a loveseat, tv, and a minibar. The decor was really flowly, with long breezy curtains and smooth wooden furniture.

George looked over Dream's shoulder to see outside the door behind them, the waves on the beach crashing gently just a little bit away from where they were standing.

"Oh," George breathed, locking eyes with the beaming Dream. "What do you think?" Dream asked softly, pleased with George's surprise.

"It's nice.. and not what I expected," George replied, kicking his legs to indicate he wanted Dream to put him down. Dream complied, releasing George who immediately looked around the house with gleeful joy.

"I've never been to a beach house! This is so cool!" George exclaimed, turning back to Dream and crushing him into a hug.

Dream chuckled, "Glad you like it."

George looked up at him. "I wanna go in the water," he said, tugging Dream with him to the shore. It was the late afternoon, the air slightly cooler and the sand warm against their feet.

George giggled as he stepped into the shallow water. "Why don't we go to the ocean more often? Since we live so close to one."

Dream shrugged, kicking the water slightly. "I was so used to it. But, I should have thought that you would want to go," he said, sighing slightly.

George pulled on Dream's arm. "Well, we're here now. And we have a whole beach to ourselves!"

"Yeah, actually this is one of the best times to go. Since it's the end of summer, there isn't many people. And this place is more secluded than all the tourist attractions as well."

George smiled, chest feeling ready to burst. This was too good, right? Dream was just.. more of everything than George could have ever imagined. To think he was actually lucky enough for Dream to like him back.

To aleviate this overwhelming emotion, George suddenly crashed into Dream, basically tackling him down in a furious embrace. Dream let out a sound of surprise as they splashed into the water, soaking them both.

"George," Dream scolded breathlessly, trapped on his back with George on top of him. George shushed him with a kiss, lifting Dream's face up out of the water. The water washed over them gently, their clothes sticking to their skin.

George shivered, releasing Dream's face as a chilly breeze made him very aware of how dripping wet he was.

"Let's go inside, George."

-

"Isn't it convenient that there's a door directly to the bathroom so you don't have to walk through the house?" Dream said enthusiastically as he quickly stripped George from his soaking clothes.

George giggled, feeling a little shaky. "Very cool, Dream," he murmured, looking up at the other through his eyelashes. Dream removed his own clothes as well, laying them all on a drying rack.

He turned on the shower, brushing across George's slightly chilled skin, causing George to suck in a breath. Dream grinned. "So sensitive today, George," he tutted, feeling the water temperature.

He looked back at George who was watching him with darkened eyes, gaze locked low. (Eyes up here George!)

George pushed Dream in the shower, too distracted to feel the warm water against his body. George grabbed at Dream demandingly, pushing them close together with Dream against the wall.

"I can't explain it," George murmured, "I just _want_ you." He pressed his lips heatedly to Dream's, them both panting into each other's mouths, kisses growing sloppy.

Dream flipped them around, lifting George's leg up into the crook of his elbow. His erection bumped against George's, his other hand pressing George firmly against the shower wall. "I'll give you what you want, George. No problem."

He stuck his fingers in George's mouth, pressing them down on his tongue. George's breath was ragged, eyes downcast and shy as he wet Dream's fingers.

Dream watched, feeling way too much pleasure at the way George was sucking at his fingers, getting lightheaded as all the blood rushed down low. Dream moved his fingers slightly, poking them against George's cheek.

He pushed them back slightly, George's eyes snapping up at him, letting out a small strangled noise. Dream removed his fingers slowly, dragging them against George's teeth. Okay, he definitely liked that way too much. Noted.

George's eyes followed Dream's hand as it went down, underneath him. His face scrunched, head falling back against the tile as Dream pressed the two fingers immediately into George. They did this often enough that George could take it, but still. Two felt like a lot when it was sudden like this.

George's eyes screwed shut, wincing slightly as Dream shoved his fingers up, twisting them inside George. Dream licked hotly at George's collarbone, making him shudder.

Dream was impatient, quickly slamming his fingers in and out of George. He placed a third digit in already, making George cry out and then whimper when Dream thrust right into his prostrate. Dream just wanted to be rough today.

It seemed George was ready enough. Dream removed his fingers, licking his palm to lube up his dick slightly. They were in the shower anyway, the steam provided plenty of moisture.

Dream pressed urgently into George, sliding in quickly. George whined, feeling more of a burn than from any previous time. Dream was going to wreck him.

"Dream," George whimpered, trying to stop his hips from pushing inside. "You're being t-too rough. Ah-," he groaned, gasping when Dream was fully inside of him.

"You're just so tempting today, George," Dream muttered, "I can't resist." George swallowed thickly as Dream started thrusting. Dream was in full control of the pace and the position, which was very deep inside George of course.

The subtle sting started to fade into something really good, George being able to feel Dream rubbing against him more than usual. He panted as Dream drove his hips up inside him. He hit George's prostrate intently and harshly, making George choke.

"Do you like it, George?" Dream murmured, low and teasing, slamming into George to make him gasp out again.

"Y-yeah," George managed as Dream pushed George down onto him. His hand was planted on the wall of the shower, George's leg still slung over his arm, giving him easy access to George.

George could hardly breathe, Dream absolutely pounding into him with no mercy. He choked as Dream wrapped a hand around his dick, jerking him relentlessly. George came quickly after that, his breaths being punched out of him as he finished.

Dream pulled out, spilling out onto George's stomach.

"Why.. why'd you pull out?"

Dream chuckled, "Because I wanna do another round and you'd be too.. filled up."

George turned bright red, coughing in embarrassment as he looked away, "Oh."

"Why? Do you like it when I cum inside you?" Dream teased.

George's blush spread to his ears and chest, the answer evident from his reaction. But he denied it, shoving at Dream. "No. Shut up," he grumbled, washing off under the stream of water.

Dream smirked, George was such a bad liar.

"Here, I'll wash your hair cause I'm so kind and I care for my bottom," Dream snickered, running his hands through George's hair.

George huffed. "I'll make you bottom if you're gonna be like that," he warned.

Dream grinned, whispering into George's ear, "Don't threaten me with a good time."

George just rolled his eyes, leaning his head back in Dream's touch. Might as well let Dream wash his hair since he offered.

Dream poured plenty of shampoo on George's head, massaging it deeply into his hair. George sighed, it felt nice. Dream was thorough, scratching George's scalp for several minutes, George leaning his whole body back into Dream, utterly relaxed.

Dream slid his soapy hands down George's shoulders, rubbing down his chest and stomach. George hummed slightly, letting Dream's hands wander. He poured more soap on his hands, dragging them down George's back and along his sides.

He turned George around to face him, washing both his arms, then bending down to clean his thighs and legs. Dream moved up slowly, looking up at George when his face was right in front of his dick.

George was peering down at him, watching as Dream licked a stripe slowly on George's dick, his eyes locked with George.

George let out a long breath, his eyes following as Dream stood all the way back up. He gripped George's dick with his soapy hands, rubbing it gently with the premise of getting it 'clean'.

George hardened against Dream's administrations, licking his lips as Dream watched himself jerk off George.

Then he stopped, with much grumbling from George, making him rinse off in the water. Dream placed a firm hand on George's back, making him bend over. George grunted, placing his hands on the wall for stability.

Dream kept his hand on George to keep him in place. George turned to look at Dream behind him, about to protest. But before he could say anything, Dream removed the shower head, shoving it right against George's ass.

George cried out, the intense water pressure feeling strange on such a sensitive place. Dream moved the water, rinsing off George, still keeping him bent over. When he was satisfied that George was fully clear of soap, Dream placed the shower head back against George's ass. George struggled against Dream.

"Ughh, Dream," George huffed, "I'm clean enough." Dream hummed in response, turning off the water and placing the shower head back on the hook. Dream spread George slightly, making the other blush furiously.

"Looks like you're already prepared, George," Dream chided, "If you're that eager, should we just do it here?"

George grunted, standing up at Dream released his hold. "It's like that cause we had sex like ten minutes ago," he grumbled. "And, no. I'm not doing it standing up again."

Dream rolled his eyes, "Finee."

-

The next morning Dream woke up in confusion, having no idea where he was for a moment. He rubbed his eyes, looking at where one of his hands was trapped. George was laying heavily half on top of him, totally blissed out asleep.

Dream brushed George's messy bedhead off his forehead, smiling fondly. Oh yeah, the beach house. Their honeymoon. He chuckled at that, smile widening as the thought that they could have a real honeymoon crossed his mind.

So cool that the future exists, and it's filled with stuff like that.

-

Dream chuckled as George wobbled slightly when he stood up. "You good, George? Was it too much for you last night?"

George glared at him, muttering under his breath as he slammed the bathroom door closed.

Dream grinned, the events of yesterday flashing through his mind. Good times.

He hopped out of bed, quickly preparing breakfast from the few groceries he bought for the trip. They would probably have to go shopping again sometime.

George appeared soon, looking curiously at what Dream was making.

Dream placed the plate and glass in front of him. The breakfast was a crossiant egg sandwich and a smoothie.

"Here, George. You probably need this after the workout you had yesterday," Dream snickered.

George took a bite of the sandwich. "Haha," he laughed humourlessly. The food was really good, he begrudgingly admitted. His mood softened as he satisfied his hunger, looking at Dream fondly.

"What's on the agenda today?"

Dream finished his smoothie, putting all the dishes in the sink. "Well, since it's Monday, the resort is open. So I thought we could go there if you wanted."

"Resort?" George asked curiously.

Dream nodded. "It's pretty close by. I got us a couple days this week there. It's kinda like a spa with a bunch of different pools. Supposed to be like hot springs," he elaborated.

"That sounds good."

-

A quick drive later, they got to the resort. They were led into a changing room and put their stuff in the lockers. Dream also got a special key, paying for a private room as well.

They tried out a bunch of the pools, leaving and going to the next one when it got too crowded. Dream liked one that was outside that had a bunch of rocks and a waterfall. George liked the hot tub one, enjoying the bubbles.

When it was getting too busy, Dream led George to the private room, making sure the door was locked when they went inside.

"Really going all out," George giggled, wading into the water. Dream smiled, following in after him and hugging him from behind.

"I like being alone with you, what can I say."

George laughed slightly nervously. "Dream," he warned. "I don't know if we're allowed to do anything in here."

Dream kissed George's neck. "I wasn't going to do anything," he murmured, palming George over his swim shorts.

George balked, already getting excited by the touch as much as he tried not to. "Dream! There's no way we can do this here."

Dream spun George around, pressing open mouth kisses to his lips. George tried to resist, his morals blurring as Dream grinded against him.

"But I want to touch you, George," Dream sighed, pressing them close together.

George's face burned, letting out a slow breath. "Fine. But, just.. get us off quickly. I don't want get in trouble."

Dream grinned, pulling George's hard dick out from his shorts. He grabbed both their erections in his hand, rubbing his hand up and down over them.

George panted as he watched Dream's hand glide over them, feeling slightly guilty. But, the pleasure was winning out, so he let himself be taken by Dream.

The water around them was warm, creating a nice atmosphere as Dream got them off. George felt himself getting close, his eyes widening in horror as he realized that would mean he would cum in this public pool.

"Wait!" he gasped, stopping Dream's hand with his own. "We can't.. finish in the water."

Dream lulled his head to the side, looking for a solution. He grabbed one of the extra towels by the edge of the pool.

"Okay, do it on this then."

George gritted his teeth. That was a bit better at least. Dream moved them to the shallower part of the pool so the water only reached to their thighs.

He continued his administrations, movements becoming more desperate as they both got close. George placed the towel over them, unfortunately blocking the view. He groaned as a rough thrust of Dream's hand made him come undone.

George finished on the towel, Dream following soon after. George cringed slightly at what they just did.

They probably deserved a sentence of horny jail for this one.

But, Dream was satisfied, not seeming to care at all as he threw the towel in the dirty bin.

-

They went back to the beach house, eating a quick lunch then going back out to swim on the beach. Well, swim was a loose term, since they didn't go very deep into the water.

George wanted to build sandcastles instead or run into water when it receded then sprint away from it when a wave came in.

After a few hours of that, they washed off quickly, exhausted from the activities of the past two days.

"This kinda feels like in Twilight when Edward and Bella are on _their_ honeymoon and Edward tries to get Bella too tired to have sex."

George shook his head slowly, "No Twilight references. And that would be more true but I know you're gonna want to have sex tonight."

Dream sighed dramatically, "Am I that predictable?"

George giggled, nodding, "Yeah."

Dream pouted, rolling over to squish George. "But you didn't know we were gonna come here. So I'm not that predictable."

George conceded, mostly trying to get Dream off of him, barely able to breathe, "You're right. Totally surprised me."

Dream smiled, getting off George and standing up, pulling George up with him. "How about seafood for dinner tonight? Seems perfect for this situation."

-

They had a nice dinner, and a great time for the rest of the week at the beach house. They went to the resort a couple more times and spent hours on the beach everyday.

Dream would also take them to a different restaurant every night.

After dinner most nights, they would concoct different drinks, getting tipsy and then getting in each other's pants. 

They went to the seaside shops at the boardwalk when they ran out of food in the middle of the week. Dream bought a few cheesy beach themed souvenirs for George. He also bought a speedo that made George fall into a fit of giggles whenever Dream tried to wear it. In retaliation, Dream made George put on a bikini he bought when George wasn't looking. Let's just say it didn't stay on for very long..

On George's birthday, Dream bought him a cake from a little bakery nearby. They spent the majority of the day in bed. They also went to the boardwalk again later and went on some of the rides there. Dream insisted they do the cliche kiss on top of the ferris wheel. George finally agreed, nervous of the height more than anything else.

He screamed at Dream when he rocked the seat, clutching the bar harshly as he shut his eyes. Dream laughter stopped when he saw that George was genuinely freaked out. He pulled the other close, whispering sweet things into his ear.

George calmed down, kissing Dream softly when they reached the top of the ferris wheel.

Dream, obviously, showered George in plenty of gifts. Some stuff he bought at the shops at the boardwalk, and some he brought with them to the beach house.

One of the presents was a key to a car Dream bought George.

-

Sadly, their little vacation came to a close as they watched the sun set on the beach on their last night.

Dream leaned his head on George's shoulder, feeling happy but also about to cry at the same time. It was very mixed feelings, but it was all good. Dream just didn't want this to end.

"George, when can we go on a real honeymoon?"

George laughed softly, "Seems too soon for that, Dream. Honeymoons are after.. you know."

Dream sighed, "Lame. I guess we'll have to go on mini honeymoons until then."

George brushed his hand over Dream's hair. "Okay," he agreed softly.

They didn't talk about the big things, the official things. But, they both knew that they were going to be each other's futures. There was no question, neither was going to let the other get away. All that was going to just happen, eventually. They didn't need to worry about it.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do i like writing dnf or do i like heavily projecting onto them?  
> .... yes
> 
> also sorry if the title change is weird i wanted it to be funnier lol


	17. Chapter 17

Dream was hard set today and George knew what that meant.

He would always distract Dream when he tried to get the chest from underneath the bed. It was fairly easy for George to get his attention as Dream would go extremely single minded when George took his pants off.

But, today Dream was not falling for it.

"I've been waiting to use these for forever," Dream complained as George tried to pull him back from the box of sex paraphernalia.

"Do we need them, though? I'm all ready to go right now," George retorted nervously.

Dream gave him and unimpressed look, lifting the chest onto the bed. "It's fun. And I wanna try everything with you."

George rolled his eyes, but the statement still made his stomach flutter. "You just want to do weird things to me."

"Well, that too," Dream nodded with a chuckle. George decided to relent since he would probably like it anyway. Besides, he was pretty curious to try some of the stuff Dream bought.

Dream looked over everything and picked up two items. A very cheeky grin spread over his face, making George second guess his decision to follow along with this.

Dream quickly put the stuff behind him, placing the box back under the bed.

"Alright, something fairly tame but still excites me nonetheless," Dream smirked, crawling over George with an entirely too evil look on his face.

George swallowed nervously as Dream kissed him, entwining their fingers together. He lifted George's hand up above his head.

George's eyes snapped open when he felt something soft against his wrist. He heard a small click and felt it tighten slightly. George's face became instantly red. The handcuffs.

Dream laughed softly against George's lips, bringing the other hand to be put in the other handcuff. Dream lifted up just slightly from George, brushing a thumb over his face.

"This... okay?" he murmured. George looked away, blush creeping down his chest, and nodded.

Dream grinned, capturing his lips again in a heated kiss. He clicked the other restraint onto George's wrist, having both his hands connected together. Not tied to the bed. Gerald's Game traumatized him.

Dream ran his hands down George's chest, reveling in the shiver it caused from the one underneath him.

"One more thing," Dream whispered, wagging the blindfold in front of George's face.

George's eyes widened slightly, but he didn't really protest. "Aw, I like seeing you," he pouted.

Dream rolled his eyes, even though that kind of made his heart hurt. "Just this once," he soothed as he tied the fabric over George's eyes.

He waved his hand right in front of George's face. "Can you see at all?"

George shook his head, "No." He really couldn't, which felt kinda weird. George could only hear Dream moving around and definitely feel his eyes looking at him.

George squirmed slightly when Dream didn't do anything for a moment. That meant Dream was just gawking at him, scanning over his exposed body because he could.

"Dream," George muttered impatiently. Dream shushed him, running a single finger up George's dick. George sucked in a breath at the unexpected touch.

Dream grinned as he watched George react, enjoying the power he had right now. It wasn't like he was going to abuse the power, but was definitely gonna have fun with it.

George heard the noise of the lube bottle being opened, but Dream didn't start to prep him. Instead Dream peppered kisses over George's face, then down George's chest. He placed feather light touches on George's sides, brushing his fingers over the other's ribs and hips.

George's breathing was heavy at these administrations, even though they were light and fairly innocent. Everything was just more sensitive since he didn't know where Dream was going to touch.

He gasped when Dream bit his thigh, choking as he felt the other's mouth bite and suck, definitely leaving a hickey. George's legs were shaking slightly as Dream moved the other side, placing more hickeys on the sensitive part of George's inner thighs.

It was also infuriatingly close to where George wanted to be touched but Dream was ignoring that. George winced when he felt lube being poured on him, jerking slightly at the cool liquid dripping down him.

Dream was quiet and removed from George for a moment. George was startled when Dream suddenly whispered in his ear.

"Are you liking it, George? Looks to me like you are."

George let out a slow breath through his gritted teeth when Dream lightly grasped his dick. "Yeah, but you're taking forever."

Dream chuckled, moving back down between George's legs. "Are you that desperate for me to fuck you?" George shook his head, abruptly stopped by Dream pressing a finger inside him.

Would he ever get used to the feeling of Dream fingering him? At least now it was becoming less and less of a weird intrusion and more of a thing George liked and wanted.

Dream did it quickly, removing his fingers after a few minutes and wiping the excess on George's leg.

George crinkled his nose at that. "Ew."

Dream hushed his again, grabbing his hips roughly and thrusting swiftly into him. George choked as Dream bottomed out, quickly moving back to slam into George without giving him a second to adjust.

"Ah," George cried, craning his head back and arching up into Dream. It felt so intense.

George lifted his arms up to touch Dream, unsuccessful as he was still handcuffed. He placed his connected arms over Dream's head, pressing him closer.

Dream stopped, tsking at George. "You weren't supposed to touch me. That was the rule."

"You never said that," George pointed out.

Dream shook his head, sitting up onto his knees and bringing George up with him. "I just made the rule and since you broke it.." he trailed off, pushing George against the wall above the bed.

George hissed as Dream pushed him down on his dick, making him sink down deeply with no way to move. Dream thumbed over George's leaking tip, but didn't move inside of him.

"You know what we haven't done in awhile?"

George lifted his head up to face Dream, despite not being to see him. "What?" he asked cautiously.

Dream grinned, leaning into George's ear. "Edging," he murmured.

George balked at that. "B-but, only one kink at a time. You already have me tied up!"

Dream bite George's neck. "I didn't agree to that," he chuckled. George struggled against him uselessly. Last time they did that was good, he admitted, but the build up was torturous. Especially since now he was already really sensitive which did not bode well.

Dream started moving his hand over George, excruciatingly slow. George sighed, resting his head back on the wall behind him.

Dream kept going, keeping his touches light, but picking up the pace just slightly. George squirmed, trying to move his hips up or down to get more friction from either Dream's hand or dick. Dream stopped, placing a hand to still George's hips.

He removed his hand, putting them both on George's waist, lifting him up then slamming his down on his dick, going slowly but pushing into George deeply.

Dream did this a few more times, successfully getting George riled up. He kept going at this leisurely pace, pulling George up and down onto him, placing a few strokes to George's dick every once in awhile.

He suddenly jerked George very quickly, making George gasp out. He pressed desperately into Dream, hoping that he would just change his mind and finish him off.

But, that was not on Dream's agenda of course, stopping all his movements as George groaned, catching his breath. Dammit, he was so close.

After almost ten punishing minutes of Dream lazily thrusting into George, randomly giving him a quick jerk, making George whine and squirm, George voiced his frustration.

"O-okay, Dream," George gasped. "Enough e-edging."

Dream smirked, "Aw, too much for you already, George?" he teased. George pouted, "No, it's not _enough_. Just fuck me normal, well that is if you even can."

Dream rolled his eyes. George was using a different strategy this time. But, Dream isn't fooled so easily.

"Hmm," Dream hummed thoughtfully. "You know, I think I might need to go get something from the kitchen."

George snapped his head up. "Wait-" he started, but ended his sentence abruptly with a gasp when Dream stood up. George wrapped his legs around Dream's waist.

"Ugh," George whined. "Why do you like walking around when you're inside me?"

Dream pressed George's back, keeping him close. "Because, you bounce around. And it's funny."

George buried his face in Dream's shoulder, muttering under his breath.

Dream just chuckled as he walked them into the kitchen. He didn't actually have to get anything in here, so he needed to improvise. As he saw the kitchen counter, he got the idea.

Dream grinned as he stood up against the counter, gently setting the whimpering George onto it.

George cringed at the cool countertop against his heated skin. Dream removed George's hands from around his neck and pushed his chest down until he was laying on the counter.

"On the kitchen counter? Dream, this is inappropriate."

Dream pulled George's hips harshly. "As if what we usually do isn't inappropriate."

George was railed, right there on the counter. Dream spent the next twenty minutes afterwards scrubbing it until George was satisfied.

-

"So, Thanksgiving is this Thursday. And since this is like your first time having the American celebration, I was planning on us going to my parents house for it."

George looked up at him, considering the implications of Dream's words. That means this will be the 'meet the parents' moment. Pressure.

"Well, I don't see why not," George replied after a minute. Dream smiled, mussing George's hair playfully.

The week went by quickly, building up the nervousness inside George. Dream reassured him that it was going to be completely fine and not awkward. His family already knew who George was and that Dream had a kind of different relationship with him.

Besides, it wasn't like they had to tell them that him and George were dating.

The drive over to the house was fairly quiet, George abandoning most conversation as he distractedly looked out the window and crackked his knuckles anxiously.

They pulled up to the house and George let out a slow breath. Dream gave him a quick kiss to put George at ease.

"Why are you so nervous? They already like you, dude," Dream chuckled as he got out of the car. George followed suit, straightening out his clothes. "Yeah, but now it's different cause we're together. What if they say I'm not good enough for their little girl?"

Dream rolled his eyes, playfully shoving George. "Shut up. I'm a big girl."

George felt his nerves calm as they entered the house. There was more people here, presumably relatives/friends, so it wasn't just George and the Dream family. Much less pressure on him.

George smiled as Dream introduced him officially to his parents and Drista.

"This is the one that's your boyfriend, right?" Dream's mom said with a smile. George swallowed, she didn't even know how true that statement was.

George nodded, "That's me." Dream grinned, placing an arm around George's waist. "He finally agreed to date me." They all laughed and chatted for a moment.

"Well, get as much food as you like. This is your first Thanksgiving here, is that right?"

"Yes. Thanks for having me by the way," George responded to Dream's mom.

She laughed, waving off his thanks. "Clay's boyfriend is welcome here anytime."

George beamed, letting Dream lead him to the tables of food. At this rate, they didn't even need to tell them. His family seemed fine saying that Dream had a boyfriend, so they would probably be fine if that was true.

George was lost in his happy thoughts, Dream tugging at his arm to bring him back to reality.

"Hello? What do you want?" he repeated.

George shook his head slightly. "Oh, sorry," he said looking at all the very non-British dishes in front of them, "Uhh, just give me whatever you get."

Dream shrugged, "Alright." He scooped all the classic Thanksgiving foods onto his and George's plate. "You'll have to tell me what you like the best, though."

George nodded as they sat down at one of the tables outside. There were a few inside and outside, giving people plenty of room to social distance. It was just him and Dream for a while. As they finished up, Drista came and sat by them with a plate full of only desserts.

"So when are you telling mom and dad that you two are _actually_ dating?" she asked Dream.

George choked on his bite of potatoes, exchanging a surprised look with Dream.

"How did you-?" Dream was cut off by Drista interrupting him. She rolled her eyes, "It's so obvious. And you don't really joke about dating someone unless you want to date them."

"I thought we were being subtle. but you're the second person to notice already," Dream muttered. "But," he waved his hand dismissedly, "I'm sure they'll figure it out eventually."

Drista said whatever, clearly not caring about Dream's love life and left.

"One less person we have to tell, at least," Dream offered to the embarrassed George.

George sunk his head in his hands. "It has to be your simpness just alerting everyone, I swear."

Dream chuckled, brushing his hands over George's hair. "I can't help that. Do you want some pie? Will that make you feel better?"

George nodded and Dream got up, clearing both of their plates for them. George peeked up, watching as Dream went inside. He saw through the kitchen window Dream talking to his mom. He quickly turned away when they both looked over at him, his cheeks burning.

Dream was laughing as he came back and sat down, placing the pie in front of George.

"My mom said that we're cute together. That we should actually date," he said with a smile, fondly looking at George.

George's breath stopped, swinging his head to look at Dream. A smile grew across his face, matching Dream's. "Oh.."

Dream looked around them, and gave George a very quick kiss. George slammed a hand over his mouth, face turning red.

"Dream!" he scolded.

Dream just laughed, digging into his pie. "No one was looking... probably. But even if they were, I don't care. I wanted to kiss you."

George shook his head, blush heavy on his cheeks. It would not be long for his parents to figure it out with Dream being so brazen.

But, that was okay.

(His favorite dish was the sweet potatoes btw.)  
-


	18. Chapter 18

"Dream," George said nervously, "This seems like a bad idea."

Dream grinned, adamantly disagreeing with George's statement.

"No, it's going to be fun. And a challenge."

George looked at the other, very unimpressed.

"That's one of the dodgiest video ideas I've ever heard!" George exclaimed, exasperated.

Dream stopped for a moment, taken aback by George's words. Then he fell into a fit of laughter, putting his head in his hands as he wheezed. George was unamused.

"You're not going to stream it, oh my god!" Dream replied, out of breath.

George pouted, "Well, that's how you made it sound. How was I supposed to know?"

Dream calmed down, looking back at George with bright, mirthful eyes. "We're you actually considering it, even with you thinking you'd be streaming it?" Dream asked.

George looked down, fidgeting his hands. "Well, I was mostly against it..." he trailed off.

"Dude... would you just do anything if I convinced you enough? What about jerking off on camera? That'll definitely get views." Dream chuckled.

George gave Dream a very annoyed look, "Dream."

"I'm just joking, Georgie. Besides, I wouldn't want anyone else to see that. Obviously, that's all for me," he smirked.

George rolled his eyes. Dream was such a handful sometimes. "I'm definitely not going to do it at all if you keep making fun of me."

"Awww, George. Don't be like that," Dream said burying his face in George's neck, "You know it will be fun. Name one good reason why you don't want to do it."

George laughed shortly, his slight anger easily slipping away. He never could stay mad at Dream, even if it was for show. "Because, I don't like you."

Dream moved up to stare George directly in the eyes, gently grabbing his face. "Oh, now I know that's not true," he whispered lowly.

George's breath caught slightly, then he pushed Dream's face away from him, turning to the side to hide his blush.

"Fine," George gave in with a sigh. Dream's words were probably too true, that George would do pretty much anything if Dream asked. "We'll do your dirty Minecraft game."

Dream was smug in his victory.

-

George watched as Dream set up some things in the living room. Mostly just plugging in the switch and finding the Minecraft game card.

Dream smiled when it was all ready, handing the switch pad to George. He took it, looking as Dream sat directly behind him on the couch.

"Why couldn't I just have played this on the computer?" George asked, clicking on the menu.

Dream pulled George back slightly, so he was presses against Dream's chest. "So I could do this," he murmured against George's hair.

George shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He wanted to focus on the game, focus on winning. Just because he was doing this didn't mean he wasn't going to try. George was taking this seriously, planning on beating Dream.

He let out a slow breath, choosing all the game options. George clicked Create World, feeling ready and calm as the game loaded.

Dream just watched, his hands just barely on George's waist, basically keeping him in place. The loading bar seemed to go excruciatingly slow, George hyperaware of Dream's breath from right behind him.

Finally, George was spawned into the world. He immediately went to a tree, rolling his eyes when Dream chuckled at the 'Get Wood' achievement.

"Do you want to get wood too, George?" Dream teased, brushing his fingers on George's sides, just barely.

George shook his head. "I'm speed running this. I'm going to win."

"Oh, is that so?" Dream muttered, pressing kisses all over George's neck.

George shivered, his hands shaking as he made a small base. No, he wasn't going to let Dream distract him, he thought to himself firmly.

Dream moved back up, gently nosing George's hair as the other made a crafting table and some tools. Dream hummed, sliding his finger just slightly under the collar of George's shirt.

George ignored him, fairly successfully, going into a cave to mine some coal and cobblestone. George hesitated a bit when Dream slid a hand up under the shirt, brushing his hand over George's skin.

But, George stubbornly pressed on, making a furnace and torches, heading into the caves again.

"You're doing so good, George," Dream said, smiling. That made George do a full stop, a blush creeping over his face.

"This isn't even hard."

Dream placed his face on George's shoulder, his hand dipping lower. "But I can make it hard."

George sucked in a breath. Damn it. He was egging on Dream. He continued on, trying not to focus on Dream slowly unbuttoning and unzipping his pants.

George felt a little more dazed, unsure of where he was in the caves. Dream's hand was just barely ghosting over his dick, which was raising at the attention from Dream.

But, Dream moved his hands away, running up George's chest and then down his sides.

George didn't know if he should feel relieved that Dream wasn't touching him or annoyed.

Probably relieved so he could play the game with more focus, but George couldn't help but want to give in to the touches.

He went out of the caves when he found enough iron. After making some tools and armor, George explored the world, quickly finding a village.

"What happens if I win Dream?" George asked, feeling confident.

Dream considered for a moment. "Didn't think about that. Because, I'm sure you won't."

George scoffed, raiding the village for all it was worth. "I'm definitely going to beat this game. It's not even a challenge."

"Really?" Dream murmured, grasping George's dick over his underwear harshly. George choked, fumbling on the screen.

Dream pressed down with his palm, slowly rubbing. George tried to continue on, movements uncertain and jerky, nearly dying from a zombie.

Dream moved back when George was at low health, giving him time to catch his breath and raise his hearts in game.

"You think you can win when I'm doing that?" Dream said, low and cocky.

"Shut up," George muttered, health fully regained and confidence in his ability to do this challenge knocked down a few notches.

"Here, I'll change the rules a bit because I'm at such a high advantage," Dream offered, so nice of him, "If you can get to the nether before I render you unable to play, then you win."

"Deal," George agreed easily, reinvigorated as he set out to find lava. He searched desperately, feeling as Dream dragged his hand down, his finger sliding up the length of George's dick.

George sucked in a breath through gritted teeth. He just needed to get to the nether, he reminded himself, steeling against Dream's touches.

After running around aimlessly, George finally found a pool of lava, seeing on his map it was right behind his house. He rushed back to his base, creating a few buckets.

"Ugh," George huffed as Dream took George out his his underwear, slowly stroking his hard dick. He almost leaned his head back, just wanting to give into the pleasure. But, he stayed fixed, pressing hurriedly at the buttons to get water buckets.

Dream was in no world going to let George win. Not at all. As George sprinted back to the lava pool, Dream increased his pace and bit down on George's neck.

The screen was all over the pace, George barely keeping control of the joycons of where he was looking and running.

Dream didn't know how George did it, but he somehow made it to the lava pool. George was being too stubborn, there was just no way he would be able to build a portal in this state. You needed concentration, steadiness, and accuracy to make the portal. None of which George had right now.

"Ah-" George cried as Dream thumbed over the tip. He squeezed his eyes shut, brain foggy, thinking only about the hand on his dick. Wait, wasn't he doing something?

George snapped his eyes open, breaths ragged as he struggled to place blocks to create the obsidian. He stumbled as Dream went fully into jerking him off, causing George's mind to go utterly blank.

"N-not fair," George gasped, randomly pushing buttons but moving his hips up into Dream's hand, essentially abandoning the game.

"Do you want me to stop," Dream said, slowing down slightly.

"No!" George cried, already so dangerously close to the edge.

Dream stopped anyway, though, making George slump back onto him.

"What the hell?" he huffed, "You want me to get to the nether?"

Dream grabbed a few things from the drawer next to the couch. "You can try, I just decided I wanted to fuck you."

George tensed, not expecting that. He let Dream remove his clothes and push him up on his lap.

George suddenly came back to reality, quickly going back to the game. It was possible that he could still get to the nether, he just needed to do it before Dream started... you know.

He hurriedly placed the lava up, successfully making one side of the portal as Dream pushed a lubed up finger inside him.

"Time's running out, George," Dream teased, inserting another finger inside.

George hissed, stopping for a moment as Dream pressed his fingers at George's prostrate. George groaned, shakily making the top of the portal.

Dream increased his pace, trying to prep George as quickly as possible. He slammed at George's prostrate, the other barely able to not fall apart.

Dream pulled out his fingers, hurriedly lubing up his dick. Just as he pressed the tip into George, he finished the portal.

"Yes!" George exclaimed gleefully, "I made the portal! Suck it, Dream!"

Dream smirked, seeing George relax as he pushed all the way inside of him.

"You just need to light it."

George stopped his celebration, knowing he didn't have flint and steel. There was no way he would be able to mine and craft it in time.

He placed wooden plants around the portal and lava as Dream thrusted up into George.

"Come on, come on, come on," George muttered as he watched the planks light on fire. It was taking too long. George screwed his eyes shut as Dream started jacking him off again.

He was already on the edge, he wouldn't last much longer. George groaned, seeing the portal still not being lit. He gave in, placing the remote on the couch, letting himself be lost in Dream's movements.

Dream grinned as George threw his head back onto Dream's shoulder, crying out as Dream pushed him down roughly. George came, releasing over Dream's hand.

He sucked in his breaths, sighing as he slowly sat up, Dream still buried deep but not moving at the moment. George opened his eyes, pouting as he saw that the nether portal was finally lit.

"Dammit. I could have made it," George whined, squirming as he tried to get off of Dream.

Dream chuckled, not letting George get up. "It literally lit as soon as you put the controller down."

George groaned, his head in his hands. "You're the worst."

"Rude. I won fair and square. And, since I did, you have to let me finish with you however I want."

George sighed. That was fine, since Dream was going to do that anyway. "Alright."

Dream quickly flipped them over, standing up behind George, pressing his face down into the couch.

"Mmf," George muttered into the cushions. Of course, doggy style. He winced at the slight overstimulation as Dream snapped his hips into George. But, he finished fairly quickly, seemingly just as affected by all the teasing as George was.

-

It was mid-December at this point, four months since George made the visit to Dream's house for the first time.

Four months since they met in person. When they finally got together and decided to start living with each other.

It was the holiday season, the weather cooling down as much as it did in Florida.

Dream bought one of those blanket hoodies for George who always complained how cold the house was. It was a good purchase, George was absolutely engulfed in the material, looking insanely adorable. Dream had a ton of photos saved of George in that hoodie.

Christmas was approaching quickly, they decorated pretty much the first day of December. George even contributed some of the decorations he had, combining both their stuff together.

Something about that made Dream's heart soft. It was their Christmas decor. Their Christmas, together, for the first time. He really needed to stop buying everything for George before the gift giving holidays, as now Dream had no idea what he was going to buy George.

Well why not just ask?

Dream stopped his scrolling on Pinterest gift ideas, looking over at George who was lying next him.

"What do you want for Christmas?"

George glanced over at him. "Isn't it supposed to be a surprise?"

Dream turned to him fully. "Yeah, I guess. But, I need some ideas. What do you get someone who you've already bought everything for?"

"That is a good point," George chuckled. "Umm, I dunno. Something I don't have?"

Dream rolled his eyes. "You're so unhelpful. It can be anything, George. Not matter how embarrassing or kinky. Is that why you're hesitating to tell me what you really want? Is it that messed up, George? It's okay, I won't judge I promise."

George smacked him. "You're the pervert, remember? Not even since we've been together, but even before that. Do you have no shame, Dream?

"Obviously not," Dream laughed, ruffling up George's hair.

"Not surprised... But, really, I can't think of anything. You literally have bought me everything I ever needed. Maybe a water bottle? I don't know."

Dream cast him an unimpressed look. "A water bottle? Seriously, George? That's so lame."

"You asked!" George defended, "You'll probably think of something better anyway."

"It's so much pressure, George, you don't understand. Having to outdo myself everytime is almost impossible," Dream grumbled dramatically.

George rolled his eyes. "But, you always manage to do it," he pointed out.

Dream smiled, pulling George closer. "You're right," he said, kissing the top of George's head, "I'm the best."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heavily inspired by, yet again, [**bedrock**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809426) by [**towerofthegods**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/towerofthegods)  
>  also this fic is so long. like i don't even read fics this long


	19. Chapter 19

Christmas was in just a couple of days, and George was nervous. It wasn't like he left Dream's present to the last minute or anything. No, it was the present itself that was making him anxious.

George's face turned red at the thought of the gift, quickly covering his mouth with his hand. He still had time, maybe he should just pick out something else or..

George was interrupted from his thoughts when Dream walked into the room. George straightened himseld out, trying to act casual.

"Christmas Eve is tomorrow, George. Anything we should do? Do you have any Christmas traditions?"

George shrugged. "Uhh, not really? It's always just been a fairly average Christmas celebration for me."

Dream sighed dramatically, sitting down next to George. "That's so boring. Then, how about we make our own tradition?"

George squinted his eyes in suspicion. "Somehow I'm wary of this... Will this be a, umm, dirty tradition?" George asked cautiously.

Dream grinned, "I didn't know you wanted that, George. I was just thinking a seasonally appropriate event. But, it seems your mind has been compromised with utter filth."

"Hey!" George exclaimed, smacking Dream, "I was saying that because you're the one usually with that kind of plan! If I have been corrupted, it's definitely your fault."

Dream chuckled, brushing his thumb over George's pouted lips.

"You do this on purpose," George muttered petulantly. Dream placed a gentle kiss to his lips. "You're just so fun to tease," Dream replied.

"Teasing with me was your downfall. Literally. All your flirting made you fall for me."

Dream placed more kisses to George, holding his face in a soft grip. "I'm not going to deny that."

-

After a make-out scene that was cut for time, Dream dragged George out to, surprise surprise, go shopping.

"Dream, this is an intervention. I think you have a shopping addiction. This is the third time this week! And you've gotten packages every other day for this entire month."

Dream brushed off George's concern. "It's called retail therapy, George. Besides, it's the Christmas season, remember? They're gifts."

George side-eyed him as they walked into a very ostensibly Christmas decorated store. "Are you getting a present for everyone you've ever talked to in your life?"

Dream chuckled lightly. "No. Just for my friends and family. Besides, most of them are... for you," he admitted softly.

George gasped in horror. "Dream! You said we're only getting one thing for each other! I'm going to kill you!"

"It's fine George," Dream soothed, "Technically, it's still one thing. You'll see."

George grumbled as they bought all the items Dream wanted. It annoyed him that Dream would literally get him everything, while George had barely gifted Dream anything.

It wasn't a competition, but George was definitely losing.

-

"Alright, we'll do some of these today and the rest tomorrow."

George looked at the various piles laid out on the table. "Wasn't this supposed to be one tradition? Not all of them?"

Dream pulled George into a hug from behind, leaning down to talk softly nect to his ear. "I wanted to find the ones we liked best. You of all people should know that you have to try something to decide if it's good."

"Why me of all people?"

Dream chuckled. "Well, you had to try dick," he whispered teasingly.

George coughed, not expecting that from Dream. "What the hell, Dream? And, I could say the same for you."

Dream nuzzled his face into George's cheek. "True, I do like your dick."

George sputtered, face red while Dream laughed at his flustered state.

-

They spent the rest of the evening baking and decorating cookies, making homemade hot chocolate, and listening to Christmas music.

Dream laughed at George's sorry attempt to make a snowman cookie. George shot him a warning look, defending it by saying it had character. But, Dream's face broke him, him too giggling at the ridiculous failure.

"Ah," George sighed, a soft smile on his lips as he looked over their decorated baked goods. He didn't mind if this was their Christmas tradition.

Dream suddenly spun George around, holding both of his hands in his own. "Dance with me," he said with a grin.

George let Dream lead him in a dance that did not match the gentle Christmas music that was playing. But, that was okay.

Dream twirled George around, both of them laughing and giddy. They stayed connected with their hands, pulling back then pressing together close.

Dream placed a hand on George's waist, guiding them into a clumsy four-step.

George protested, trying to watch where Dream was stepping, making them bump into each other.

Dream pulled them apart, twirling George again. Dream couldn't keep his eyes off of George's bright and giggling face. A smile was plastered on his lips, his eyes watching Dream with pure, utter fondness.

Dream felt his breath catch in his throat, bringing George against his chest, pressing him close.

They locked eyes, George blushing at Dream intense gaze.

Dream grabbed George's face, pressing their lips together in a heated and excited kiss.

"We can still do that dirty Christmas tradition," Dream murmured.

"Okay," George breathed as Dream lifted him up into his arms, wrapping his legs around Dream.

-

The next afternoon, they went to Dream's parents house for a quick visit. They gave Dream and George a few presents for them to open tomorrow.

Dream also gifted his items, including the Secret Santa present. He had Drista.

When they got back hom, they placed the wrapped boxes under the tree, next to the gifts from George's family and the ones their friends sent them.

Despite Dream getting all those packages and his many trips to the store, there was only one gift to George from him.

It was a small box. George barely was able to keep himself from shaking it to guess what was inside. The size of the box made him nervous. It was too soon for that... Right?

In the evening, they decorated some gingerbread houses and made a few honemade ornaments. Dream smiled at their little additions to the tree. Nice, Pinterest worthy Christmas trees were lame. It was all about the shitty, mismatched ornaments that gave it that special touch.

Dream grinned, tapping George to get him to look over at him. 

"What," George said, confused at Dream's cheeky expression. Dream glanced up, George following his gaze up above them.

Dream was holding mistletoe over them.

"Uh oh," Dream said, feigning innocence, "Mistletoe. I guess we have to kiss. No homo, of course."

George rolled his eyes, pressing a kiss to Dream's upturned lips. "I'm surprised you didn't put that on your belt or something," George said exasperated, pulling away from Dream. 

"You're right. Lost opportunity. We never did get to sixty-nine like I wanted."

George rolled his eyes. "So naughty, Dream. Santa's not going to get you anything if you don't behave," he scolded.

Dream pulled George down onto the couch, making them sit close together. "That's okay, I already have you," Dream murmured.

"Ack, so cheesy Dream," George giggled. Dream smiled, since it was, and kissed George's cheek, turning on their movie for tonight.

They sat all cuddled together, having a pleasant Christmas Eve, watching what Dream claimed as the best Christmas movie, the Grinch (2000).

-

Then, it was Christmas morning. Dream made some chocolate chip waffles for breakfast.

"We didn't have any mulled wine."

Dream cut a piece of the waffle, placing his fork into George's mouth to feed him.

"What's that?" Dream replied, taking a bite for himself.

"That's like a classic Christmas drink," George said, confused.

Dream swatted away George's hand when he tried to get his own plate of waffles. "Stop, I'm feeding you. And, I've never had that."

George let Dream give him another bite, chewing thoughtfully at Dream's words. He got up and looked through the cupboards.

"We have all the ingredients. I'll make some."

George presented the steaming cup to Dream when he finished preparing the drink.

"Mm. Smells good," Dream said, taking a sip. "Wasn't expecting to be drinking this early in the morning."

George giggled, taking a drink from his cup. "It doesn't have that much alcohol."

Well, it did when they both drank multiple cups of it.

They sipped on their third cups, giggling as they started opening the presents.

Left last was the gifts they got for each other.

"I'll open your present first," Dream said, reaching for the box in George's hand.

"Wait," George interrupted, "I wanna do yours first."

Dream shook his head, wagging his finger at George. "I decided already."

George's face turned red as he handed the box to Dream. "I bought you a second thing last minute."

Dream chuckled, taking off the lid. "After all that yelling at me for getting you more than one thing?"

"You got me so much stuff!" George defended. He watched as Dream picked up the first item. It was two tickets to London.

"I thought we could go for like a Spring Break trip. I didn't think we had anything planned for then so hopefully nothing will clash," George rambled.

Dream smiled, chuckling lightly. "Even if we did, I would cancel them. This is a perfect second honeymoon."

George blushed, pleased. He swallowed nervously as Dream took off the paper for the second gift.

Dream looked in confusion for a moment, just seeing frills and lace. He slowly pulled it out from the box, gazing at what was in front of him.

Dream's mouth fell open. "A... maid dress?" he asked incrediously, looking over at George.

George buried his face in his hands in embarrassment. "Yeah," he mumbled.

"Am I supposed to wear it or-?"

George looked back up, cutting him off. "No, well, I guess you could. But, I was gonna wear it for you."

Dream's eyes widened, a grin spreading on his face. "Oh," he breathed. "Then, will you put it on for me, right now?"

George balked slightly. It wasn't like he didn't see this coming, actually he planned to do that anyway. But, it just felt nerve-wracking.

George stood up on slightly shaky legs, definitely feeling the alcohol hit now. "Okay, I'll go change," he said, quickly grabbing the dress from Dream and heading for their bedroom.

He tossed his clothes on the floor, pulling the dress over his head. George smoothed out the skirt, the frills making it puff out pretty widely.

He hesitantly looked at himself in the mirror, cheeks going pink at the fact that he was wearing a maid dress.

George gulped, turning slowly back to walk to the living room. He was promptly stopped by Dream standing right there in the doorway, watching him.

George took a surprised step backward, causing Dream to immediately close the distance between them.

Dream ran his hands over the fabric. It was very lacy and tight. The skirt was also extremely short, barely covering George. He grinned, lifting up the skirt to look underneath.

George yelped, pressing the skirt down to keep himself modest.

"I like this present, George," Dream murmured, pushing George back so he fell onto the bed.

Before George could even respond, Dream pounced on top of him, slotting them as close as possible, threading one hand into George's hair and one on the small of his back, pushing him up to press them closer.

Dream locked them in a heated kiss, sliding his tongue in George's mouth, tasting the sweet mulled wine. George's arms were around Dream's necked, pulling him down, enthusiastically responding in his slightly inebriated state.

Dream reached his hand up under George's maid dress, quickly pulling off his underwear.

George's breath was heavy and ragged when Dream disconnected their lips, pressing two fingers into George's mouth.

George wet them quickly as Dream watched. When he was done, Dream kept the fingers inside. He slowly pushed them back until George made a choked sound.

Before George could bite him in retaliation, Dream removed his fingers, ignoring George's annoyed look.

He brought his hand back down, pressing them inside George to prep him. They did this like, what, the other day? It would be fine just to stretch George slightly. Dream wanted it to be more rough today. He knew that George secretly like it too anyway.

George bit Dream's lip, a little harshly because Dream toyed with him. But, it soon turned into kissing when Dream slammed his fingers deep into George, making him gasp.

When it felt sufficient, Dream took out his fingers. He took out his dick, spitting onto his palm to lube it up as much as possible.

Dream grabbed George's hips and slid inside of him. George was pretty relaxed from the alcohol, easily taking Dream in.

When he bottomed out, Dream pulled both of George's legs up over his shoulders, driving in slightly deeper. George panted, bent as far as he could go.

Dream pulled out slowly, not able to see where he was inside George as it was covered by the dress. He slammed back into the other, George grunting and gripping the sheets.

Dream started pounding into him, the fabric swishing at every thrust. Dream watched transfixed as the dress bounced up and down, exposing George every so often with the movements.

Dream leaned down to kiss George, making him groan in protest at both how squished his legs were and how deep Dream was pressed inside him.

Dream resumed his rough slamming into George, enjoying all the noises he elicited from the other. He pushed the skirt up, making George hold it out of the way as he jerked him off.

Dream's gaze was locked on George as he came, watching as he spilled all over his own stomach. Dream grunted, finishing as far inside George as he could.

"Best gift I've ever received, George."

George winced, trying to push Dream off and out of him.

"Wait, I didn't get to open your present," George huffed as Dream begrudgingly pulled out.

Dream looked as George removed the maid dress, careful to not get it dirty.

"After we shower. Then we'll go."

George agreed absent mindedly, quickly walking away toward the bathroom.

Dream followed in after him.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah i just cut that scene


	20. Chapter 20

After the shower, drowsy from the wine and sex, they unintentionally drifted to sleep, curled up next to each other over the covers on the bed.

George rubbed his eyes, disoriented from the accidental nap. Dream's face was right in front of him, peaceful and sweet as he slept. George ran his hand gently over his cheek, the skin was so soft and warm.

Woah, he really liked this guy.

Dream stirred from George's touch, reaching his hand over the one on his face.

"Mmm," he grunted, scrunching up his nose.

A fond smile was on George's lips, unable to look away from Dream.

"You're so pretty," he whispered. Dream smiled, opening his eyes slightly, moving closer to George.

"Are you trying to sweet talk me, George?" Dream grinned, pressing a small kiss to George's nose.

Though this wasn't nearly the most embarrassing thing he's ever said or done, George's face still burned at his own words.

Wasn't he supposed to be used to this by now? How did Dream still manage to get him worked up like this?

Instead of responding, George just placed a kiss to Dream's lips. Dream chuckled, obviously not taking the bait as distraction.

"Wait, I want to hear more about me being pretty," he teased, moving away slightly to look at George in the eyes.

George pouted. "I take it back," he huffed.

"Awww, George don't be like that," Dream laughed breathlessly, his hand curling in George's hair, pressing kisses over George's face. "I think you're pretty," he murmured.

George blushed again, looking away from Dream but unable to keep the smile forming on his face.

Dream grinned, continuing, "I've always thought you were. But, nothing compares to seeing you in person. It's almost unreal."

George let out a small breath, then before Dream knew it, he was flipped over onto his back, George pinning him down.

"Dream," George breathed, "You can't say that. It's embarrassing."

Dream was a little surprised for a moment, his eyes wide as he looked up at George. But, he quickly smoothed his features, a teasing smile back on his face.

"Why?" Dream asked, cocking his head to the side. "I'm sure you've heard it before. What's different about me saying it?"

George huffed. "Because, it's you. It's always been different with you," he grumbled.

"Really?" Dream chuckled. "Do you like me or something?"

George rolled his eyes, getting off of Dream. "You're so annoying."

"Georgeee," Dream whined, tugging on the other's shirt. "Say you like me."

George groaned. "Ugh, this is just like before when you would beg me to say that I love you on streams."

Dream's breath caught at that, just slightly. "I did not beg. I was just... passionately convincing you."

George giggled, quirking an eyebrow at Dream. "Then why don't you get on your knees and 'passionately convince' me. Maybe I'll consider saying it."

Dream immediately dropped to his knees in front of George who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Dream!" George gasped, covering his mouth with his hand. "I wasn't being serious."

Dream rubbed his face against George's hardening dick. "You asked me. Besides, we need a gratuitous blow job to move the story along."

"What?" George asked, confused, but was cut off when Dream unzipped George's pants with his teeth.

He licked George over the cloth, looking up at the other through his lashes.

"Do you like me, George? Or do you just like this?"

George choked, "I-i like-" he started, but couldn't continue when Dream pulled him free, sucking at George's tip.

"Ah-" George gasped, clutching his hand in Dream's hair.

He licked down the length, gripping the base with one hand, the other under George's shirt.

Dream placed it back in his mouth, going down as far as he could. He sucked wetly around George's dick, liking the noises George was making and the tight grip in his hair a bit too much.

George's panting was getting heavier, trying desperately to keep his eyes open to watch Dream. It was less common for George to have his dick inside of Dream, so he couldn't miss seeing this.

Dream was focused, keeping his eyes on what he was doing instead of looking up at George's face.

He was taking this seriously, George thought with a blush. That realization made him a little light-headed.

George pushed Dream down further onto him, making the other take in more of his dick.

"Mmf," Dream grunted, surprised at the insistent hand that was keeping him down.

It was kind of too much for Dream to take, choking slightly, his eyes stinging with tears as he tried to relax, but still letting George push him down.

Both of Dream's hands were planted on George's thighs, shaking as he tried to steady himself. He struggled to breathe, George's dick nearing the back of his mouth. His saliva dripped out of his mouth, sliding down George.

Dream squeezed his eyes shut, knowing he was at his limit. George stopped, feeling entirely too turned on just seeing himself engulfed in Dream's mouth, him still obediently sucking despite struggling with how far George was inside him.

George relaxed his hand, letting Dream move back slightly, but still keeping him in place.

He moved his hips up, fucking into Dream's mouth shallowly. Dream choked slightly, trying to move back a little bit.

"So hot, Dream," George murmured, causing Dream to go still, his face turning red.

George finished, cumming inside Dream's mouth. Dream swallowed around George's dick, pulling off, breathing labored, wiping his mouth off with his arm.

George balked slightly as Dream tucked him back into his pants. "Did you just swallow that?" he asked incrediously.

"Why wouldn't I?"

George hid his face with both his arms, completely embarrassed. He couldn't believe he just fucked into Dream's mouth like that, then came inside him. And, on top of that, Dream swallowed it!

George suddenly wrapped his arms around Dream, making them both stumble onto the floor, Dream just barely being able to keep them sitting up, George between Dream's legs, embracing him tightly.

"I like you, Dream," George mumbled as he buried his face into Dream's chest.

Dream chuckled, rubbing his hand on George's back. "Maybe I should suck you off more often if you're gonna react like this."

George pulled away, locking eyes with Dream. "No, not because of that. I really like you, like way more than friends."

Dream smiled, brushing his hand through George's hair. "Well, I'd hope so since we're dating."

George shook his head. "More than just that. I want to be with you, more... permanently," he fumbled, trying to express how he was feeling.

Dream stopped, his breath catching in his throat. "Why don't I show you the present I got you, then?"

-

Dream handed the box to George as they got into the car. "Open it when we get there."

It was a fairly short drive, George looking down at the box then around at the road around them. There was so much anticipation, he had no idea what Dream was planning.

They pulled up to a house and Dream turned off the car.

He breathed out slowly, turning to George.

"Alright, you can open it."

George looked down and nervously pulled off the lid. Inside was a set of keys.

That wasn't what he was expecting.

Then the realization hit George, whipping his head to look at Dream, then to the house they were parked out.

"You... got me a house?" he asked quietly.

Dream rubbed his neck uncertainly. "Yeah, I thought we needed somewhere a bit bigger. And, something that would be ours instead of mine."

"Oh."

Dream was unsure of George's reaction, it was different than he thought it would be.

"Were you.... expecting something else?"

George's eyes snapped up to his, fumbling over his words, "I, well, I was thinking, like, because of the size of the box, and you were being so sneaky that it would be a, um..." he trailed off, embarrassed.

"A what?" Dream prompted, confused.

George fiddled with the keys. ".... a ring," he admitted softly.

Dream was completely taken aback. Wasn't this the same person who said getting married this soon was basically out of the picture like a month ago?

"I didn't realize you wanted that."

George faced him again, cheeks red. "I... didn't either. Until right now."

Dream smiled, pulling George closer, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

"We'll get there, George. Don't worry. I plan on getting you a ring. Basically since the moment we started dating."

"Oh," George replied softly, Dream rubbing his thumb over his heated cheek.

"You could barely say that you liked me today and now you're saying you want me to propose to you. I just can't figure you out," Dream chuckled.

George was slightly dazed, the mixed emotions he just felt were making his head spin. Then he remembered the actual gift Dream just gave him.

"Holy shit," he said, shocked. "You seriously bought me a house."

Dream grinned, "Wanna go inside?"

-

They walked around the house, some furniture and stuff already inside. That's what Dream had been buying this past month.

It was a two story, four bedroom place with two living spaces, nice kitchen, and, very excitingly, a pool.

"We can each have our own office streaming space and a guest bedroom," Dream explained, showing his reasoning for getting a four bedroom house for two people.

George nodded, still totally in shock. "It's so big."

"It's not quite ready, yet. But, we'll be able to move in a couple weeks."

George was feeling very overwhelmed by everything. This was going to be their house, that they shared together.

He only spent a few minutes sobbing at this, Dream desperately trying to soothe him.

-

In the next month, they were entirely moved in and unpacked.

They also 'broke in' every room in the house, if you know what I mean.

Basically, everything was going perfectly for them as usual, getting to live the life with each other that George and Dream never thought was possible not so long ago.

They cuddled up on their bed, celebrating getting rid of the last of the moving boxes.

"Now there's so much space without your desk in here," George commented.

Dream hummed in agreement. "Yeah, maybe to fill the space we can install a sex swing or something."

George smacked him. "Shut up, you're the worst. We need something tasteful."

"How is a sex swing not tasteful?"

George rolled his eyes, laughing softly. "I hate you."

"Is that so? I guess the weddings off," Dream sighed dramatically.

"We have to be engaged first for that, you know."

Dream grinned, brushing George's hair off his forehead. "Don't tempt me," he said leaning down to kiss George.

He pulled away, looking fondly at the other next to him. George's eyes were bright and warm.

"Dream, I..." George started, trying to build up the courage to say it. "I think that I, well, I, like, you know..." he trailed off.

"I know," Dream whispered. "You don't need to say it. There's no rush. This lifetime is one that we're going to spend together."

And, they did.

-

end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you all for reading and leaving nice comments! it always made me so happy that people liked this story and my writing. 
> 
> now im going to go on a quick ramble about this fic lol.
> 
> im actually a lot sadder than i thought i would be finishing this. when i started, i thought it would be a 7 chapter 'slow burn' fic that i planned which would end with them having sex. then... 13 chapters later, we're here. It took me over a month to finish it, writing chapters when i could on my days off work.  
> i actually thought about the idea for this story at work, then i would plan out the entire chapters at work and write them the next day. i hope mind readers don't exist..  
> for most of my writing i would just listen to heatwaves (stripped back) on literal repeat. i think i have over 800 listens to that song lol. i would also, for reasons unknown to even me, write my chapters in my tumblr drafts. very odd writing process.  
> i really enjoyed writing this and i can't believe how much better and faster i got at writing. it would take me several days to write one chapter, and at the end i would finish it in like a few hours.  
> i have such a strong desire to write but my only outlet is writing gay smut about two minecraft youtubers.. probably not a waste of potential haha..  
> i have a plan for another dnf fic that I'll probably start writing soon. i also wanted to add art that included some of the things they had like that hoodie George gave to dream.  
> i didn't want to end this with them saying i love you because idk cringe lol. but, i just feel like it's too soon and they didn't need to ig? it's also a little cliche.  
> i know some wanted me to like write about their wedding and coming out to their family, friends, and fans but that's like for their future. idk i wanted this ending.  
> im relieved i finally finished this but it's sad to be done with it. i really liked their relationship and dynamic. i also feel like i really projected onto them a lot, like way too much. writing really just gives you away. a lot of their like random opinions are just mine. like night showers, sweet potatoes, the pasta dish, and others i can't remember are just things i personally like. ew unintentional self insert gross.  
> i read through the whole thing for the first time to make edits and i actually almost cried at the end. wow im so good at writing :-p lol. weird that i actually wrote this whole thing??? i definitely felt like the characters were like in control of the story honestly. sounds weird.. hard to explain..
> 
> and apparently this fic is at a 11th-12th grade reading level which i found interesting
> 
> but yeah, this is the end of my dnf smut comedy. it was a good ride ;)


End file.
